I Wish
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! Ahora tiene todo lo que simpre deseó: un Hogar, Amigos, Familia, y lo tiene a él, al amor de su vida, pero solo le falta algo para ser completamente feliz: un deseo desde lo más profundo de su ser. SLASH. CAPITULO 8. 13/Agosto/2012-Detenida hasta próximo aviso.
1. Este es mi hogar

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es slahs, lo que quiere decir que esta historia estaba basada en una relación hombre/hombre, donde habrá escenas sexuales explicitas entre ellos, si no te gusta estas en tu derecho de leer otra historia, pero si decides leer es bajo tu responsabilidad, después no quiero recibir mails donde te quejes por que no avisé.

¿Todavía sigues por aquí?

¡¡Que bien!! Ahora lee y espero tu opinión

---------

CAPITULO UNO.- **Este es mi hogar**

Abrió sus ojos a regañadientes.  Un poco de luz se filtraba por un lugar que la cortina no alcanzaba a cubrir, con tan mala suerte que le daba directamente a los ojos.  Los cerró con fuerza, intentando retener el sueño que se le escapaba, pero fue algo inútil, los rayos solares se filtraban por sus párpados, terminando por ahuyentar el poco sueño que tenía.

Observó el reloj al lado de la cama:  6:00 A.M., prácticamente le gritaban las letras en color neón.  _Genial_, apenas estaba amaneciendo, y lo peor de todo: era domingo, y por lo tanto él no tenía porque estar despierto a esas horas de la mañana.  Bufó molesto.

Se giró sin dejar la cama, siendo recibido por una mata de cabellos platinados, esparcidos por la superficie de la almohada y cubriendo el fino rostro del hombre que yacía a su lado.

Sonrió.

Y sabía que era una sonrisa boba, la misma sonrisa que tendría una colegiada al estar frente a su primer amor, pero aún y sabiendo eso, no hizo nada para borrar esa sonrisa, lo que en realidad hizo, fue retirar un par de mechones que caían sobre el rostro, permitiéndole observar mejor las exquisitas facciones.  Los párpados se movieron sutilmente, pero no llegaron a abrirse.

Su mano dejó el cabello, y lentamente fue descendiendo a través de esa piel de porcelana: la fina curva del cuello, la firmeza de los hombros, el perfecto contorno de la espalda desnuda, hasta llegar a los muslos, donde comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos, disfrutando de la perfección de esa piel.

Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, mas no supo si salió de sus propios labios o de los de su pareja.

No le importaba.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia el bello rostro, posando sus labios en el cabello, en un ligero beso.

Se desembarazó de las mantas enredadas por su cuerpo desnudo y que se negaban a dejarlo libre, poniéndose de pie, cuidando de no despertar a su dragón.  Se puso una bata de seda que le había obsequiado recién se habían mudado a esa casa, bajo el pretexto de que su antigua ropa no combinaba con la decoración.  Sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

Terminó por abrocharse la bata y salió de la habitación dejando al bello durmiente seguir disfrutando de su sueño.  Bajo por las escaleras, deteniéndose un momento para observar un enorme terrario vacío.  Frunció el ceño.  Su serpiente no solía ser tan madrugadora.  Se encogió de hombros, tal vez se había despertado con hambre.

Llegó hasta la cocina, tomó un taza y comenzó a prepararse un poco de café, podría haberlo hecho con magia, pero eso le quitaría lo relajante de hacerlo el mismo.  Calentó leche y la sirvió en su taza cuidando de no quemarse.  Una cucharada de café y cuatro de azúcar.  En su cabeza resonó una voz que arrastraba las palabras diciéndole que lo mejor sería que le pusiera la leche a la azucarera y así obtendría el mismo efecto.

Puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitar sonreír.

Caminó llevando su taza de café consigo, hasta situarse cerca de la ventana, donde pudo admirar el paisaje que se le presentaba.  No se trataba de gran cosa, era la calle donde vivían.  Una zona residencial donde no solo vivían las personas "con clase" sino también personas agradables que siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar.  Frente a su casa estaba un pequeño jardín lleno de lilys y narcisos, que se esmeraba en cuidar, aunque también tenían un jardín en la parte de atrás de la casa, que era de mucho mayor tamaño al que ahora veía, la causa del gran tamaño  era por que en ese jardín era donde a Isis le gustaba pasear, y por su tamaño (media poco más de tres metros) no podía hacerlo afuera donde las personas podrían verla y asustarse... como ya había ocurrido.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Dio un pequeño trago a su café, sintiendo el suave calor que le inundaba.  Últimamente sonreía mucho, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba sería capaz de sonreír.

¿Pero cómo no iba a sonreír si la vida le daba todo aquello que antes le había arrebatado?

Ahora tenía una casa. 

SU casa, no la de alguien más en donde era tratado como sirviente, no, en SU casa podía hacer lo que le diese la gana, cambiar los mubles, quitar cuadros y sustituirlos por otros, podría cambiar el tono azulado de las paredes por un negro si así lo quisiera y no recibiría ni gritos y mucho menos golpes porque era SU casa, aunque más bien parecía una mansión en miniatura, la que realmente estaba decorada con todos sus recuerdos agradables, y con el cariño de todas las personas que le querían.

Tenía a su padrino.

Claro que el tenerlo gruñendo cada que lo visitaba no era un buen espectáculo y mucho menos un incentivo para asegurar una "platica en términos pacifistas", pero afortunadamente tenía a Remus para ayudarlo a mantenerlo bajo control o al menos evitar que muerda a cierto rubio que ahora dormía placidamente.

Tenía a sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione, que siempre estuvieron con él en cada momento, no importaba si los ponía en peligro, ya sea que sus vidas lo estuvieran o su estadía en el colegio, lo cual sería peor que la muerte para Hermione... pero aún así estuvieron con él, aceptando su relación con cierto slytherin sarcástico, pese a que éste solo les daba motivos para desconfiar y si por ellos hubiese sido lo hubieran enviando a Azkaban directamente... pero no lo hicieron... confiaron en él solo porque sabían cuanto lo amaba.

Y como olvidar a Isis.

La mezcla de amiga y guardaespaldas, como le llamaba Ron, agregándole sobre protectora y sarcástica además de tener un poco de mal genio.

-"No se de quien lo habrá imitado" – pensó dándole otro sorbo a su café.

Pero sobre todos ellos, tenía a Draco...

Al amor de su vida...

¿Cuántas personas podían decir que habían encontrado al amor de su vida? ¿Y cuántas más podrían decir que compartían su vida con ese amor?  Seguramente pocas,  y él se contaba entre esas pocas personas.

Draco lo era todo para él. Todo lo que podía desear: atractivo, elegante, con un porte impresionante, sensual, sexy, sin olvidar sarcástico y con un sentido del humor algo retorcido. Era todo lo que necesitaba: un hombre fuerte con quien podía sentirse seguro entre sus brazos; que podía comprender sus más profundas emociones con solo mirarlo a los ojos, sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna; que lo amaba como nadie más podría hacerlo, tanto lo amaba que había sido el único que comprendió su dolor y humillación después de la muerte de Voldemort en su sexto curso, cuando ese maldito desgraciado lo había mancillado, Draco estuvo ahí y lo ayudó a salir del abismo en que se había estado hundiendo.

Un brillo tenue en su dedo anular llamó su atención, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Su anillo del fénix.

El anillo que Draco le había obsequiado un día de San Valentín hacía más de cinco años.

El anillo que los unía en un lazo invisible, pero irrompible.  No solo porque se tratará de magia antigua y muy poderosa, sino porque esa magia estaba unida a sus corazones, estaba unida al amor que se profesaban y a la esencia de sus corazones:

Un fénix y un dragón.

Movió sus dedos logrando que el anillo reflejara la luz del sol, y que las esmeraldas brillaran con intensidad, mandando pequeños reflejos verdes a su rostro. Unas fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura, y un cálido aliento chocó contra su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío, eran esos brazos los que le hacían sentirse que al fin había encontrado el lugar a donde pertenecía, y que curiosamente le arrancaba esa sonrisa boba de colegiala.

-No debiste haber dejado la cama – le susurró Draco besándole el cuello – ahora esta muy fría.

-Pudiste calentarla – sugirió Harry relajando su cuerpo y disfrutando de las caricias

-Para eso te necesito a ti – Draco lo hizo girarse hasta quedar frente a frente, el rubio estaba completamente desnudo. Harry lo miró y por un momento se sintió sonrojar al apreciar ese precioso cuerpo adulto a cada milímetro.  Draco le quitó la taza de café de las manos y la colocó sobre una mesita de la estancia. Regresó toda su atención a Harry, y con movimientos pausados comenzó a desabrochar el cordón que mantenía sujeta la bata del moreno.

-Draco, alguien podría vernos – susurró Harry con la voz entrecortada, al sentir como el dedo índice del rubio recorría su abdomen.

-¿Y eso qué? Esta es nuestra casa... – las hábiles manos masajeaban el área del cuello y los hombros, arrancando suspiros de los labios de su pareja, apartó la bata por los hombros, cayendo al piso y dejando completamente desnudo a Harry – y puedo hacerte el amor en cualquier lugar dentro de ella – Draco sonrió con ese encanto que logró hacerle temblar las piernas y rendirse a él.

El rubio lo rodeó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos.  Inmediatamente sus labios se dirigieron hacia el cuello, comenzando a besarlo y succionarlo.  Harry rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, entregándose a las sensaciones electrizantes que Draco le hacía sentir. Pronto los labios cambiaron de dirección, fundiéndose con otros labios anhelantes que le esperaban con ansias. El beso fue pasional y urgente como la necesidad que comenzaba a agobiarlos. Draco besó esos labios con desenfreno, mordiendo y succionando, para luego usar su lengua sobre ellos, un último mordisco y comenzó a descender, besó y lamió la garganta, sus manos dejaron la cintura para descender hacia los muslos, inclinando su cuerpo a medida que descendía. De improviso, lo levantó del piso haciéndolo recargar su espalda contra la ventana. Harry instintivamente lo rodeó con sus piernas, sujetándose con fuerza del cuello y gimiendo con fuerza al sentir como succionaba la piel de su pecho.

-Draco... vayamos a... nuestra habitación... alguien podría vernos – balbuceó entre gemidos.

-¿Y? No te parece erótico... hacer el amor junto a la ventana... pensando que alguien más... podría vernos – le dijo sin dejar de besar

-No cuando... podrían llevarte a la cárcel... por actos inmorales... oh Dios...

-No importa... mientras estemos... en la misma celda – y antes de que Harry intentara replicar, Draco tomó entre sus labios uno de sus pezones, cambiando cualquier palabra por gemidos.  Mientras sus labios atendían esa parte del cuerpo, su mano se dirigía serpenteando hacia la entrepierna, donde comenzó a acariciar un pene semierecto. Ante esa nueva caricia, el cuerpo de Harry se convulsionó ligeramente, tensando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco y gimiendo con voz ronca.  Su cabeza ya no procesaba el cambiar de lugar para evitar que los vieran, en lo único en que se pensaba era en disfrutar de esas manos hábiles que estaban por llevarlo al clímax.

Draco masajeaba con fuerza el pene de Harry, disfrutando de las reacciones de su cuerpo y las palabras inentendibles que decía, siempre le había gustado la forma en que Harry se le entregaba, totalmente a su merced, disfrutando de las caricias, sus caricias, las mismas que lo volvían loco y lo hacían retorcerse como ahora lo hacía. Sentía la presión de las piernas de su amante alrededor de su cintura, presionándolo a continuar y llevarlo hasta el límite.  Dejó de besar la piel de Harry, para desviar su vista hacia el rostro de su amante.  Harry tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la cabeza hacia atrás, los labios ligeramente abiertos de donde escapaban gemidos y suspiros de placer, un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y en su frente podían apreciarse unas gotas de sudor.  La visión eran tan erótica que sintió la urgente necesidad de poseer ese cuerpo varonil.

La mano que antes masajeaba la entrepierna del moreno, dejó de hacerlo para dirigirse hacia los muslos.  Harry gruño ante la desaparición de esa caricia.

-Tranquilo – le dijo Draco sin disimular su sonrisa sarcástica – ahora viene la mejor parte

Ayudándose de ambas manos acomodó a Harry sobre su propio miembro y lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo.  Harry se aferró con mayor fuerza al cuello de Draco gimiendo a medida que su pene entraba en su cuerpo.  Draco soltó todo el aire que había retenido en un ronco gemido, no hizo ningún movimiento, disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse dentro del cuerpo de su amante, la suave y cálida piel que lo rodeaba y mandaba pequeños choques eléctricos a través de todo su cuerpo.  Sintió a Harry concentrarse y apretarlo más dentro de sí. Comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza sin miramientos a si lo lastimaba, aunque sabía, por los gemidos que Harry dejaba escapar, que de ninguna manera lo estaba lastimando, sino todo lo contrario.

Harry estaba un poco incomodo, su espalda estaba contra el vidrio de la ventana, lo que dificultaba su movilidad, pero a pesar de eso, facilitaba las embestidas de Draco, permitiéndole sentirlas con placentera fuerza. Sabía que sus gemidos eran tan fuerte que podrían escucharse a varios metros de distancia, pero no le importaba, solo le importaba el fuerte entrar y salir de Draco en su cuerpo, las fuertes manos que le sujetaban por las piernas, el pene palpitante dentro de él, el cálido aliento contra su cuello, los roncos gemidos cerca de su oído...

Sus uñas se encajaron en la espalda de Draco y su cuerpo se tensó por completo, al sentir como el calor del orgasmo lo invadía, un violento grito de placer escapó de su garganta, al mismo tiempo que sentía el semen de Draco llenándolo.

Draco fue descendiendo lentamente aún dentro del cuerpo de Harry y con las piernas de éste alrededor de su cintura, recostándose sobre la alfombra que cubría el piso de la sala, sintiendo aún pequeños espasmos por su cuerpo, rezagos del orgasmo que había tenido y que poco a poco los dejaba. Salió del cuerpo de Harry arrancando un suave gemido, inmediatamente Harry se abrazó a él, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco, tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones. Permanecieron en un silencio agradable hasta que Harry lo rompió.

-Creo que es mejor escapar de aquí, la policía no tardará en llegar y llevarnos presos – más tardó en decir eso que en recibir un golpe en el brazo

-¿Y dices que soy yo quien arruina los momentos románticos? – se quejó Draco.  Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar, una voz silbante lo distrajo

-No se supone que para _eso_ esta su habitación

Harry buscó con la mirada el origen de la voz, encontrándolo cerca de las escaleras.  Se trataba de una serpiente de aproximadamente tres metros de largo, de colores olivo y dorado, cuya mitad del cuerpo estaba erguida en una pose que se podría calificar como peligrosa, pero sin embargo, al no tener la caperuza alrededor de su cabeza extendida, podría desecharse la idea de peligrosa, pero conociendo a esa serpiente, eso no significaba no recibir una reprimenda

-Hola Isis- saludó Harry

-No puedo creerlo, ya ni siquiera puedo salir a cazar a gusto, pensando que al regresar me encontraré con un espectáculo como este- siseó la serpiente moviendo gran parte de su cuerpo de un lado a otro, mostrando su desacuerdo con lo que veía – Hay lugares específicos para eso, y por si no lo sabían habemos seres que preferimos no ver este... este tipo de espectáculos

-¿Otro sermón moralista? – preguntó Draco al ver la cara de Harry.

-Si, esta diciendo que hay otros lugares para hacer el amor

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella – concedió Draco comenzando a enumerar con sus dedos los posibles lugares – esta el cuarto de baño, la cocina, la sala, el comedor, nunca lo hemos intentando en las escaleras ¿cierto? – antes de que Harry añadiera que las escaleras eran incomodas, Draco se giró hacia Isis y con los ojos brillándole con malicia continuó – aunque tampoco lo hemos hecho en un terrario.

La reacción fue inmediata, el largo cuerpo de Isis se tensó mientras duraba la sorpresa, pero pasada ésta, expandió la caperuza alrededor de su cabeza y mostrando sus afilados colmillos, sise

-No te atreverías  –  Draco, sospechando lo que la serpiente estaría diciéndole, rápidamente adquirió esa expresión de autosuficiencia marca Malfoy, levantó una ceja de manera elegante y una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro.

-Pruébame – le dijo

Inmediatamente Isis zigzagueó en dirección a Draco dispuesta a una "lucha cuerpo a... serpiente", pero Draco ya esperaba esa reacción, así que rápidamente se puso de pie esquivando la embestida de Isis

-Drake- siseó el nombre en señal de advertencia

-Isis basta, Draco solo estaba bromeando- siseó Harry esperando calmar a la serpiente.

-Esto ya es personal- Isis levantó nuevamente la mitad de su cuerpo – mi terrario es mío, y no permitiré que sea usado para el apareamiento de dos humanos  ¡Vas a pagarlo Drake!

Y antes de que Harry pudiera sujetar a la serpiente, esta salió disparada hacia el lugar donde estaba Draco, pero éste no era un slytherin por nada, no señor, los slytherin eran valientes, claro, pero no estúpidos, y enfrentarse a una cobra real en una casa llena de objetos que podrían catalogarse como "peligrosos" era sumamente estúpido, así que puso en marcha el mejor plan que tenía...

Corrió hacia el jardín trasero...

¿Qué? °-°  Al menos ahí tendría más espacio para correr -

Harry permaneció sentado en el mismo sitio desde que todo había comenzado, viendo como Draco corría siendo perseguido por una muy encolerizada Isis.  No pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante la actitud de esos dos. Siempre era así, Draco buscaba un motivo para hacer enfadar a la serpiente, y luego Isis buscaba un motivo para hacer enfadar al slytherin, y luego, para finalizar, uno terminaba persiguiendo al otro, pero Harry sabía que en cuanto se hubieran cansado de correr encontraría a Draco sentado en alguna parte el jardín y a Isis encaramada a su lado, sin señales de algún daño salvo el cansancio.

Esos dos se querían, y mucho.  Isis fue la única que creyó en Draco cuando Harry fue secuestrado en sexto curso, y la única que estuvo a su lado defendiéndolo cuando Sirius y Remus se oponían a que viera a Harry mientras éste estaba en la enfermería, pensando que era el culpable de su estado.

Pero demostraban su amor de una forma muy peculiar...

Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro sin dejar de sonreír. Ese par tardaría un rato en regresar, así que tenía tiempo para tomar una ducha tranquila, y luego preparar el desayuno.  Tomó su bata y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Le llamaría a Ron y a Hermione, y tal vez les pediría que salieran los cuatro a pasear, tal vez al parque, o al cine, ya que tanto a Ron como a Draco los volvía locos los efectos especiales de las películas, claro que ninguno lo aceptaría abiertamente delante del otro, pero era obvio solo con verlos a la cara, Ron abría la boca y era prácticamente imposible volver a cerrársela y los ojos también se abrían enormemente, en cambio Draco era más sutil para demostrar sus emociones, en él solo había un brillo peculiar en sus ojos plateados, algo así como diversión genuina, y una pequeña sonrisa de gusto se dibujaba en sus finos labios.

Si, definitivamente les llamaría e irían al cine, pero primero esperaría a que ese par regresara de su carrera...

¡Por fin! ¡Lo que todo mundo esperaba!  La secuela de "Por un Juego". Como es de esperarse en esta historia no habrá Voldemort, pues fue destruido en el otro fic, así que más que nada, esta historia se centrará en la vida "familiar" que ahora llevan Harry y Draco, contando a Isis por supuesto . He recibido varios reviews pidiéndome un mpreg ¿Qué les parece la idea? Sinceramente nunca he escrito uno, así que si lo hago sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, pero de todo se tiene que hacer en esta vida ¿no creen? Otra cosa, la historia se sitúa cinco años después de la muerte de Voldemort, o sea después del último capítulo de "Por un Juego" no del prologo, así que ahora tanto Harry como Draco tienen 21 años, y desde que dejaron Hogwarts viven juntos como se suponía al final del fic. Bien, este fue el primer capítulo de muchos más, así que no olviden que espero sus reviews con sugerencias, opiniones y aportaciones a la historia, ya que sin su apoyo e insistencia esta secuela no existiría. Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Así comenzó mi Deseo

Hola, hola!!!! Como ven esta vez no tardé tanto como es mi costumbre, lo que pasa es que primero tenía que actualizar "Devuélveme la Vida" para poder dedicarme a este siguiente capítulo. Y bien, en ese caso, a responder sus lindos reviews.

---------

**Liwk**.- En ese caso yo te recomendaría que leyeras "Por un Juego", ya que algunos sucesos que se desarrollan en esta historia tienen su explicación en ese otro fanfic. Me alegra que te haya gustado Isis, a mi también me gusta mucho esa serpiente (¿será porque se parece a mi?, en fin). Cuídate y espero tus próximos reviews.

**Scarlet**.- Una más que suma al mpreg!!!! Creo que a la mayoría les agrada la idea de que alguno de los chicos esté embarazado, bueno, entonces veremos que resulta de eso. Nos vemos.

**Sakura**** Sanpe**.- Si, continuación!!! Yo también adoro a Isis, y bueno si, es algo inusual para nosotros, pero créeme que para Draco no lo es, sobre que dirán sus vecinos, no creo que un Malfoy deje su privacidad de lado, el jardín trasero esta encantado para que los muggles no lo vean, en este capítulo lo explico mejor. Cuídate.

**Amaly**** Malfoy**.- Gracias, haces que me sonroje   #ññ# Si, va a estar difícil, pero quiero aprovechar las vacaciones de verano para terminar Devuélveme la Vida y continuar con las otras dos, últimamente mi neurona ha andado inspirada, ¡Incluso he comenzado a escribir otra historia! Isis es moralista solo para molestar a Draco, claro que está acostumbrada a ese tipo de espectáculos, pero le gusta molestar a Draco con eso. Recuerdo que me pediste el mpreg en Devuélveme… y tu eres la segunda que ha adivinado la forma en que se hará el mpreg, pero tienes razón con Isis y esa ha sido una buena idea para calmar a la chipil serpiente, a la cual verás en su faceta de 'guardaespaldas' en este capitulo. Cuídate y nos vemos pronto.

**Malena**.- Ay gracias, haces que me sonroje. Nos vemos.

**KiraAGP**.- Si lo continué fue a insistencia de todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en "Por un Juego" y que encima me escribieron a mi mail, así que todas les debo la idea de esta secuela. Al parecer Isis se ha robado el corazón de todos ññ, eso es bueno. Gracias por tu apoyo. Nos vemos.

**Cyndi****-lps**.- Que bueno que te gustó el primer capítulo, digamos que ese era la introducción a la nueva vida que ahora llevan ese par, quiero decir trío ññ. Oh, claro que salió desnudo, pero no te preocupes porque la honra de mi querido Draco no pasó de boca en boca por verlo correr así, de hecho, nadie, excepto Harry, lo vio salir así. Claro que seguiré con mis locuras, cuídate y nos vemos luego.

**Kendra**** Duvoa**.- Si, será algo familiar, aunque también los haré sufrir un poco, ya sabes, para darle emoción al asunto. Nos vemos.

**Lara-eternal-anjiru**.- Si, en eso tienes razón, pero recuerda que Draco no puede hablar pársec, ya que no es el heredero de slytherin, pero no se quedará de brazos cruzados mientras es excluido de las conversaciones en parsel. Sip, seguía desnudo #ññ# Me has dado una buena idea para el niño (o niña) de esos dos, esperaré a ver como se desarrolla todo y veré donde acomodar esa idea. Sobre tu participación en Devuélveme… pues no lo se, es complicado, pero veremos que sale después. Nos vemos.

**MARIA-JONAN**.- Hola amiga!! Pues como has podido ver ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo.  Sobre el lemon, pues lo pensé mucho y quería hacer algo erótico, muy al estilo Malfoy, y pues se me vino esa idea, y creo que ha gustado mucho por lo que he podido deducir ññ, al igual que la pelea.  Isis es puritana solo para molestar a Draco, es como una chica entre manipuladora, consentida y buena amiga, una digna slytherin, verán a lo largo de los capítulos que cada vez se parece más a Draco. Si, está decidido, será un mpreg como te dije, será divertido verlos en esa situación. Bien, nos vemos luego.

**ni€****a**.-  Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, y si, creo que te vendría leerlo porque algunas cosas que se mencionan ahí sucederán en ésta otra historia. Cuídate y nos vemos luego.

**Gochi**** Glay Lover**.- Si, al fin lo que todo mundo pedía, me alegra saber que te gustó esa historia, aunque creo que acabas de inventar una nueva palabra ññ. y por supuesto que la continuaré, y para que lo veas aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, el cual espero que te guste. Nos vemos.

**Gala Snape**.- Gracias, tardé un poco pero aquí el siguiente capítulo. Un beso.

**Thara**.- Gracias por lo que piensas sobre mi fic, bueno, sobre el mpreg, muchos son los que me han pedido uno, es la primera vez que planeo hacer uno y la idea no me molesta, aunque creo que Isis no es exactamente como una hija adoptiva, yo más bien la veo como la hermana-gardaespaldas y amiga sobreprotectora. Tienes razón en decis que el dolor o imposibilidad de tener hijos nunca se ha visto en un fic HD, y eso es algo que voy a tratar en los primero capítulos de este fic, ya lo verás, sufrirán un poco. Sobre Ethilin Arac, si, la conozco, he leído la historia, Isis no es exactamente la mezcla entre Eth y sus hermanos, más bien es la personificación de mi propia persona, regularmente me comporto de esa manera ññ, claro salvo es salir por el jardín correteando a un Draco desnudo #ññ#. Besos.

**o0clomalfoy0o.**- Claro que habrá más. Nos vemos.

**Arima chan.**- Que bueno que te agradó, y sip, será un mpreg y haz dado justo en el calvo. Nos vemos.

**Paola**.- Hola!! Será un mpreg!!!! Nos vemos.

**Naomi**.- Hola!! Un mpreg es un embarazo masculino, quiero decir que alguno de los (Harry o Draco) quedará embarazado a lo largo de la historia. Y sip, es la secuela de "Por un Juego" esta historia se desarrolla cinco años después del final de Por un Juego. En ese caso ya somos dos traumadas ññ. Nos vemos.

**Shiokaze**.- Ya esta decidido, será un mpreg!!! ññ, claro que no dejaré abandonada esta historia, aún no me decido pero lo más probable es que sea Harry, por supuesto que será cariñoso, por eso pienso que Harry haría mejor ese papel, jajaja. Nos vemos.

**Luzy**** Snape**.- Que bueno que te ha gustado. Nos vemos pronto.

**Laia**.- jajaja, no por favor, no quisiera cargar con la cuenta del siquiatra. Por nada, por nada, por nada, y sip, será un mpreg. Nos vemos

**Paula Moonlight**.- Si, yo te recomiendo que lo leas para que comprendas mejor esta historia, me alegra que te guste la historia e Isis, será un personaje muy importante a lo largo de la historia. Nos vemos.

**Jack**** Dawson.**- jaja, Gracias, harás que me sonroje. Besos.

**Alisevv**.- Que bueno que te ha encantado, jaja, gracias por los buenos deseos, y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Besos.

-----------------

Autor: Sailor Earth

E-mail: sailorearthmxhotmail.com

Clasificación: PG13, aunque habrá algunos capítulos que merezcan el R

Pareja: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. ¿De verdad piensas que si fuesen míos estaría escribiendo fan fictions? ¡Oh, claro que no!

****

**AVISOS**:

Esto es Slash, así que después no quiero quejas de que no avisé.

Esta historia va a contener mpreg. Es decir uno de los chicos va a quedar embarazado. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, por lo tanto sean amables y no maten

-------------

CAPITULO DOS.- **Así comenzó mi Deseo**.

-¿Puedo saber de quien fue la _grandiosa_ idea de ver precisamente _esa_ película? – preguntó Draco en un tono claro de fastidio

-Eh... de Ron – murmuró una apenada Hermione

-¡Hey! – gritó el aludido

-Debí suponerlo, un auror tonto quiere ver una película tonta

-Oh vamos, no negarás que te divertiste – intercedió Harry viendo el sonrojo en su amigo.

-Pero _por supuesto_ – le respondió evidentemente en un tono sarcástico – sobre todo cuando cierto pelirrojo, a media película, comenzó a gritar "¡¿Malfoy,?! ¡¡No sabía que fueras actor!!" – Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír al recordar el momento – refiriéndose al "_Príncipe Encantador"_ – Draco hizo un movimiento exasperado con sus manos, y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de disgusto.

-Pero sin son idénticos Malfoy – le dijo Ron deteniéndose para encarar a Draco, con un rostro que personificaba la inocencia en persona.  Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara expresando su fastidio por la discusión – ¿O acaso Harry no te ayuda a peinarte? ¿Necesitas más volumen al frente, _Encantador_? –  Harry no pudo soportarlo más y estalló en carcajadas, siendo imitado por Ron, mientras Hermione se cubría los labios intentando ocultar su sonrisa, lo que solo provocó que Draco se sintiera aún más ofendido.

-Oh si, ahora te ríes ¿no es así? – le dijo en un tono claramente molesto, viendo como las carcajadas aumentaban a tal grado que Harry tuvo que sujetarse el estomago y doblarse de rodillas – pero no te reías cuando Hermione dijo que ¡¡tu rebuznabas como el burro!!

-¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! – gritó indignado, desapareciendo el ataque de risa repentinamente

-Claro que es cierto, ¿Cómo era? – Draco fingió pensar en algo, ignorando el grito de Ron – ah si, "Cuaco que más relinche, si, Cuaco que más relinche, no, Cuaco que más relinche le mando, le mando a la burra" – cantó imitando la voz de uno de los personajes de la película.  A medida que Draco cantaba las orejas de Ron comenzaban a ponerse rojas por la vergüenza. Hermione no pudo contenerse más, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas al igual que Harry, que ahora prácticamente estaba por caerse a causa del ataque de risa del que era preso.

-¡Mira, _Príncipe Encantador_! – le advirtió Ron, apuntando a Draco con un dedo, el pelirrojo abrió y cerró varias veces la boca sin saber muy bien que decir – ¡Diablos! ¡Es un misterio para mí qué _ve_ Harry en ti! – terminó por gritarle moviendo exasperado sus manos.

-No pienses mal de mi _burrito_ – pronunció el nombre con una excesiva dulzura – mi interés en Harry es puramente sexual

-Creo que voy a vomitar – Ron hizo una mueca y gimió, ante eso Hermione le dio un ligero codazo y una mirada asesina de parte de Draco.

-Solo no vomites sobre mi vestido – le dijo Hermione sonriendo de forma discreta.

-¡Hey, Príncipe Encantador! – lo llamó Harry, sin dejar de sonreír y adquiriendo su rostro un color rojo brillante.

-Tu también Harry – preguntó Draco en un tono de fastidio. Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con inocencia, sin que el color rojo dejara su rostro

-Solo quiero saber si me puedes dar a probar un poco de tu brillo de frambuesa – le dijo con inocencia. Lentamente los ojos de plata brillaron con entendimiento y una sonrisa entre maligna e insinuante se formó en sus labios.  Harry tragó saliva con dificultad ante la imagen que Draco mostraba.

-Oh, pero por supuesto... mi _Princesa_ – le dijo con burla y antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de replicar por el apelativo, las suaves manos le tomaron el rostro, besándolo con firmeza, Harry recibió sus labios y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran al sumergirse en las maravillosas sensaciones que el rubio le provocaba, sus manos rodearon la espalda de Draco, manteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo, regresándole el beso con entrega. Pero el bello momento fue interrumpido por Ron, quien carraspeó sonoramente. Ambos chicos se separaron abruptamente, para encontrarse con unos apenados Ron y Hermione.

-Eh... por si no se acuerdan, estamos fuera de un cine y la gente se les ha quedado viendo – les dijo Ron, lo que provocó que ambos chicos se sonrojaran

-Oh, solo eso – les dijo despreocupadamente – en ese caso – La voz de Draco llevaba impregnada un tinte de malicia. El rubio se inclinó y besó a Harry en los labios tan duro, que casi hizo que Harry se tropezara, éste rió contra su boca mientras se besaban enfrente de todo el mundo, sin rastro de vergüenza, recibiendo miradas curiosas e incluso algunas sonrisas indulgentes, aunque también otras 'muestras de afecto' no muy agradables.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, al escuchar los murmullos a su alrededor. Hermione solo sonrió con cierta vergüenza. Cuando se separaron, Harry estaba sin aliento; Draco rió, con una risa genuina que rara vez se le escapaba y descuidadamente desechó las miradas que seguían fijas en ellos. Con un aura de suprema confianza tan característica de Draco, guió a Harry fuera de miradas indiscretas e incomodas, dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento para tomar su auto y regresar a casa.

Harry lo siguió sin soltar su mano, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando estuvieron parados frente al auto; sonriendo ligeramente avergonzado cuando Hermione y Ron los alcanzaron y los vieron con sendas sonrisas de picardía.

-Nos vemos en las Tres Escobas a las ocho – les dijo Hermione, después de besar a ambos en las mejillas para luego subir al Ford Aguila de su prometido.

-Por supuesto – le aseguró Harry

-Procura llevar un chaleco antimaldiciones o por lo menos una vacuna antirrábica – Draco sonrió despectivo ante la alusión de su relación con su 'padrino político'

-No necesitaré vacunas, llevaré un bozal para el 'perro sarnoso'

-¡Draco! – le regañó Harry, golpeándole el brazo con su mano libre, el slytherin se encogió de hombros de forma inocente, sin asomo de vergüenza haciendo que Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco. Quitó la alarma del auto, abriendo la puerta para que Harry entrara. Ambos tomaron asiento en sus lugares respectivos, Harry  en el del copiloto y Draco al volante.

El auto que abordaron era un Ferrari F540M  en color azul imperion, una joya de la velocidad, aunque en palabras de Draco sería, un pequeño capricho que un Malfoy puede darse.

Pronto llegaron a su casa, Draco estacionó el auto y bajó de él, rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de Harry, abriéndola y ofreciéndole el brazo al moreno para bajar.

-Permíteme – le dijo con su mejor tono de seductor.  Harry sonrió con cierta pena, sonrojándose involuntariamente, pero tomando el brazo que Draco le ofrecía.

-Gracias – murmuró apenado. Esas muestras de galantería, aún después de varios años, siempre hacían sonrojar a Harry, y Draco adoraba ver ese sonrojo, claro que también estaba el hecho de que Harry era su pareja y debía de ser tratado como tal, con todas las muestras de cariño y galantería que un Malfoy era capaz de mostrar.

Entraron a la casa, que misteriosamente estaba en silencio.  Ambos intercambiaron miradas de confusión, generalmente Isis salía a su encuentro cada que llegaban a la casa.

-¿Crees que esté en el jardín trasero? – preguntó Harry, a lo que Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Puede haberle dado hambre y salió a buscar gnomos de jardín. – aún así siguieron mirándose sin creer de todo lo dicho. – Iré a buscarla, no creo que haya salido, de lo contrario los vecinos ya estarían gritando como histéricos.

-Tienes razón, yo iré al estudio, a veces le gusta meterse ahí. – Draco le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después dirigirse al jardín trasero. 

El jardín donde Isis solía pasear, no se parecía a un jardín convencional, ni siquiera se parecía a un jardín muggle, más bien parecía un parque en miniatura, era lo suficientemente grande como para que una cobra real de tres metros paseara libremente (y persiguiera a Draco sin problemas ), era un jardín al estilo mágico, tenía gnomos de jardín (que era los preferidos de Isis para comer), así como alguna que otra planta que Draco utilizaba para algunas pociones.

Harry se dirigió al estudio, el cual  estaba situado en la casa de al lado, la cual había comprado Draco exclusivamente para hacer ese estudio, y que estaba conectada por medio de una puerta que enlazaba a ambas casas.  En cuanto entró al estudio, un sentimiento de calidez comenzaba a invadirlo. El estudio era en realidad una enorme habitación usada para las pinturas que Harry hacía.

Si.

Harry Potter era un pintor.

Uno con mucha fama en el Londres muggle, y obviamente también en el Mundo Mágico.

El estudio era una habitación amplia, blanca, bien ventilada, con pisos de madera y techos altos, un lugar donde una perfecta luz iluminaba el ambiente idóneo para pintar.  Pegada a la pared se encontraba una larga mesa manchada de pintura y con todo tipo de pinceles, aquí y allá se veían lienzos pequeños e inmaculados y grandes latas abolladas llenas de trementina y aceite de linaza.

Había una tela enorme, dispuesta sobre un caballete próximo a la pared más alejada.  Era casi abstracto y aunque apenas podía distinguir los trazos, era la pintura inconclusa de un hombre de cabellera rubia platicada y pícaros ojos entrecerrados.

Un poco más lejos, estaba un hermoso piano, de un reluciente color negro. El cual Harry amaba con devoción, solo por el hecho de ver a Draco tocarlo. Era hipnotizante ver a su amado tocarlo,  sus manos acariciaban el teclado con una suave precisión, con sus ojos cerrados, perdido en la experiencia de tocar, la manera en que su pelo platinado cubría sus ojos, y cómo los rasgos de su cara se relajaban.

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos y se concentró en buscar a su serpiente, encontrándola justo cerca de una de las ventanas por donde el sol entraba iluminando el lugar, su cobra real se encontraba enredada sobre sí misma, recibiendo placidamente los rayos del sol.

-_Isis_  –  la llamó Harry.  La serpiente simplemente movió su cola, señalándole hecho de que lo escuchaba – ¿_Qué haces aqu_?

-_Me gusta estar aquí... se siente rico_- le respondió perezosamente.  Harry sonrió sabiendo exactamente a que se refería su serpiente.

El lugar en sí desprendía un aura de tranquilidad que invitaba a quedarse ahí y disfrutarla.  Él mismo muchas veces se había encontrado dividido en regresar a la casa o quedarse ahí, pero entonces recordaba a cierto rubio sarcástico y la duda se disipaba inmediatamente.  Y precisamente había sido ese rubio quien había mandado construir ese estudio después de descubrir su talento para la pintura y el dibujo.

Había sido poco después de haberse mudado a esa casa, cuando aún estaban desempacando sus pertenencias. Draco había estado ayudando a Harry a sacar algunas cosas de sus baúles (pues Sirius había comprado casi todas las tiendas de ropa exclusivamente para Harry), encontrando en ellos unos dibujos que Harry había hecho hacía varios años.

Uno de ellos mostraba a sus padres, mirándolo a través de un espejo.  Ese dibujo lo había hecho poco después de haberlos visto a través del Espejo de Osed, en un intento de preservar el recuerdo de sus rostros, pues la memoria puede ser traicionera.  En otro de ellos estaba Sirius montando en Buckbeak, volando hacia el cielo oscuro.  Había otros donde aparecían Hermione y Ron, y un último dibujo, el cual inmediatamente fue el preferido de Draco, en él, Draco estaba sentado sobre una amplia cama, con la manta cubriendo parcialmente su cuerpo desnudo, sonriendo de forma insinuante al dibujante inexistente.

Después de ver esos dibujos, Draco había insistido en que tenía talento para la pintura, cosa que Harry negaba rotundamente, sus dibujos no eran buenos, tenían varias fallas y mucho menos, basándose en ellos, podría decirse que era buen pintor. Draco estuvo de acuerdo en que había fallas, pero eran fallas corregibles, y pese a la discusión, al día siguiente llegó con un equipo completo para pintores profesionales: lienzos, pinceles, pinturas, caballetes. Compró la casa que estaba al lado de la que habitaban, transformándola con ayuda de algunos elfos domésticos de la mansión de su madre en el bello estudio en el que ahora estaba de pie junto a su serpiente.

_-Si, se siente rico_ - le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  Isis levantó un poco su cabeza para ver mejor a Harry

-_Ven_ –  siseó señalando con su cola un lugar a su lado. Harry la miró interrogante por unos momentos, para luego decidirse y sentarse al lado de su serpiente, la cual no tardó en  enredar la mitad de su cuerpo alrededor del torso de Harry, para luego descansar su cabeza sobre su regazo.

Y fue en esa posición como Draco los encontró minutos después. Al verlos, el rubio levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta. Harry sonrió con inocencia.

-Se siente rico – fue la simple respuesta.  Draco lo miró sin entender completamente, pero al final se acercó a ellos.  Harry se movió un poco para permitirle sentarse detrás de él y no lastimar a Isis en el proceso.  El rubio se sentó con Harry entre las piernas, rodeándolo con sus brazos, cuidando de no aplastar la serpiente, no quería iniciar una pelea tan pronto.

-Con que se siente... rico – ronroneó Draco, besando suavemente el cuello de Harry.

-Mmm... ahora se siente... más rico

-¿Draco?

-¿Mmmm?

-Son las 7:30

-¿Y?

-No te hagas el olvidadizo. Tenemos que ir a las Tres Escobas

-¿Tenemos?

-Si.  Tenemos.

-No quiero – Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Aún permanecían en la misma posición que cuando encontraron a Isis, habían dormitado un poco disfrutando de la compañía del otro (y también de la de Isis -), pero ahora era momento de partir hacia su cita.

-Vamos, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Severus y Sirius estarán ah

-Es precisamente por tu sarnoso padrino que no quiero ir.

-Estaremos en un lugar público

-¿Y eso que? Ese nunca ha sido ningún problema para que comience a ladrar. – y Harry tenía que admitir que Draco tenía razón.  Sirius no se detenía ante nada por defender la 'honra' de su ahijado.

-Llevaremos a Isis si eso te tranquiliza – le sugirió.  Draco pareció pensarlo, pues guardó silencio por un momento. Levantó un poco su rostro para ver a la serpiente que seguía encaramada sobre Harry.

-¿Qué dices Isis? – le preguntó Draco – ¿Quieres hacerla de perrero?

-¡Draco!

-¿_Porqué no? ¿Puedo comer con ustedes_?– siseó, pero antes de que Harry le respondiera, Draco se le adelant

-¿Qué dijo?

-Parece que la idea le atrae, solo si come con nosotros – le informó Harry

-De acuerdo, te dejaré morder a Black – le dijo con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al momento de sentir un pellizco en su mano – ¡Auch! ¡Oye! – se quejó, pero Harry simplemente lo ignoró.

-_Puedes comer con nosotros_

_-¿Y puedo morder a Black_?– preguntó con aires de inocencia, Harry bufó exasperado, definitivamente Isis cada vez se parecía más a Draco.

-_No, no puedes morder a **mi padrino**_  – le dijo recalcando las dos últimas palabras

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber lo que ambos dicen – le dijo Draco comenzando a ponerse de pie – es frustrante solo escucharlo y no saber si me están insultando o me estoy perdiendo de algo bueno.

-Llevas cinco años de escucharnos hablar en parsel ¿y apenas comienzas a frustrarte? – le preguntó sonriendo.

-Bueno, es que Hermione le había enseñado el abc, pero Isis no puede ir cargando con la estúpida bolsa de letras por todos lados. – se justificó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo un tierno puchero – aún así, he comenzado una investigación para hacer una poción que me permita entenderlos cuando hablan.

-¿Una poción para hablar parsel? – preguntó Harry con incredibilidad

-¿Me estas escuchando? – preguntó ligeramente fastidiado, comenzando a subir las escaleras – dije 'para entenderlos' no para hablar pársel, son dos cosas muy diferentes, pero aún me falta investigar más, y no quiero terminar envenenado.

-Vaya – fue todo lo que Harry fue capaz de decir. Sabía que Draco era excelente en pociones ¡¡¿Qué diablos?!! Desde que tenía once años lo sabía, pero aún así no dejaba de sorprenderlo, y de alguna manera, de fascinarlo.

-¡Ey, Harry!  –  le gritó Sirius en cuanto pudo verlo.  Su grito hizo que algunos detuvieran sus conversaciones para ver al Salvador del Mundo Mágico, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara fuertemente.

En una de las mesas más escondidas de las Tres Escobas, se encontraban presentes las personas que consideraba su familia, claro, exceptuando a Severus Snape, quien iba por parte de Draco.

-Me encanta lo sutil que es Black – murmuró Draco, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, después de permitirle a Harry y a Isis entrar primero a las Tres Escobas. Harry solo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de apenarse, esperando que Draco llegara a su lado para avanzar. En cuanto comenzaron a avanzar, notó como Isis se adelantaba a la mesa, estuvo tentando a advertirle que se comportara, pero el nuevo grito de su padrino lo distrajo.

-¡Ven Harry, siéntate a mi lado! – Sirius se levantó precipitadamente de su silla, tropezando con una de las patas de la mesa, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo, o fue eso, o la hiperactiva cola de Isis

-¿Ouch?- fingió quejarse Severus al ver al animago en el suelo, quejándose por el dolor que le causó el golpe.

-¿Estas bien Padfod? – le preguntó Remus acercándose a él, al igual que Harry, mientras Ron se reía y Hermione le manda miradas asesinas.

-Vaya Black, al fin tomaste el lugar que te corresponde en el mundo- le dijo Draco sin disimular el placer que le causaba el ver al animago en esa pose.

-Esa… maldita serpiente… se metió en mi camino – se quejó Sirius, siendo ayudado por Remus y Harry para ponerse en pie. Harry le dirigió una mirada escrutadora a Draco.

-No me mires así – le advirtió – yo estaba a tu lado cuando el perro se dio de hocico, así que no me culpes. –  Instintivamente, Harry dirigió su mirada hacia cierta serpiente que se encontraba bajo la mesa mirando despreocupadamente a algún sitio que no tuviera que ver con la escena que de desarrollaba.

_-¿Isis?_  – la llamó Harry

_-¿Mande?_ - le preguntó inocentemente

_-Hablaremos más tarde en casa sobre tu comportamiento señorita_- le siseó, haciendo que Isis se encogiera sobre si misma, pensando en la posibilidad de quedarse sin comer o en morder a cierto 'perro sarnoso' como le decía Drake.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Draco a Isis, tomando asiento e inclinándose a la serpiente – no morirás de hambre y me aseguraré de vengarte

-¡Draco! – lo reprendió Hermione, que escuchó lo que Draco le decía a la cobra real – no es correcto que consecuentes a Isis, además, lo que dijiste antes no es forma de dirigirse al padrino de Harry.

-Por supuesto que no es forma de referirse al padrino de su pareja, con eso solo demuestra la carente educación que recibió del mortifago de su padre – le dijo Sirius, destilando veneno en cada palabra.

Draco levantó una ceja de forma elegante ante esas palabras, su rostro ahora era una máscara inexpresiva, algunos lo miraron entre sorprendidos o interrogantes, pero tanto Harry como Severus sabían que ese gesto significaba el inicio de una pelea verbal, Draco se había sentido ofendido ante la mención de su padre, que bien sabía no había sido un santo, seguía siendo su padre y merecía al menos ese respeto.

-Oh, lamento mi comportamiento en ese caso – comenzó Draco, destilando sarcasmo puro en su voz – sin embargo, me es difícil referirme de otra forma al… caballero

-¿Caballero? – preguntaron Ron y Remus al mismo tiempo, extrañados por el cambio tan repentino en Malfoy. Severus y Hermione miraban expectantes, mientras Harry maldecía a todos los magos y brujas que ha existido, y los cuales deberían de estar revolcándose en sus tumbas, por haber comenzado tan mal la cena.

-Vaya, al fin te das cuentas de que lo soy – le dijo Sirius, obviamente no había notado el sarcasmo.

-Disculpa si te llamo caballero, pero es que no te conozco muy bien Black – le dijo Draco, sin dejar el sarcasmo de lado.

-¿Qué insinúas? – le increpó Sirius, sus ojos azules brillando con molestia contenida

-¿Qué comprendió tu diminuto cerebro Black? – los ojos de Draco resplandecían con cierta maldad. – obviamente, inteligencia animal son dos términos muy contradictorios en tu caso Black

-¡Malfoy!- le advirtió el animago, su voz salió atronadora, como si fuese un ladrido, agresivo y dispuesto a atacar.

-Sirius...- lo llamó Remus tratando de detener la pelea. Harry observaba a su padrino y a su pareja batirse en un duelo de miradas, vio también a la gente que hay a su alrededor; y que ahora los observaban curiosos. Sin duda su Sirius y Draco estaban dando un buen espectáculo a los mirones

-Nunca olvido una cara Black – le dijo como si escupiera el nombre –  pero en tu caso haré una excepción. –

-Créeme que si estuviera en mis manos, ahora mismo me lanzaría un _Obliviate_ para olvidarte a ti Malfoy

-¿Oh, es qué no eres capaz de hacer eso… perro? –  ese comentario fue el detonante de la pelea. Sirius se puso de pie en un brusco movimiento, siendo imitado por Draco que se levantó de forma más elegante, exudando confianza suprema, sus ojos de plata resplandecían como dagas de hielo dirigidas al hombre de cabello oscuro cerca de su pareja. Remus y Harry se pusieron de pie un segundo después que ellos, listos para intervenir si fuera necesario

-Los dos tranquilícense – les ordenó Remus, pero ambos magos lo ignoraron.

-Draco – lo llamó Harry en una clara señal de advertencia.  Isis comenzó a desenrollarse lentamente, preparándose para un ataque en pos de defender a su Drake.

Ambos hombres se veían entre sí con la clara intención de hacer pagar al otro por lo antes dicho, incluso, Severus podía asegurar que Draco estaba pensando que maldición usar en el perro, y el perro, tal vez estuviera pensando lo mismo.

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, incluso el resto de los comensales en las Tres Escobas habían guardado silencio para ver el desenlace de ese enfrentamiento.  Harry intentaba encontrar desesperadamente una forma de calmar los ánimos, de evitar una pelea aún más fuerte, sabía que Draco y Sirius no se toleraban y aunque ambos intentaban ignorarse, al final terminaban en un enfrentamiento como el que en ese momento se desarrollaba, al parecer nada en el mundo podría hacerlos llevarse bien.

Remus comenzó a deslizar lentamente su mano por el brazo de Sirius, preparándose para tener que sujetarlo en caso de que decidiera lanzarse contra Draco. Por su parte, Harry había pensado lo mismo, y tomando la mano de Draco con la propia, intentó calmarlo, al mismo tiempo que Isis se erguía casi por completo frente al rubio, expandiendo la caperuza y mostrando sus colmillos en una clara señal de advertencia.

Todos guardaban silencio, estando expectantes y preparándose para cualquier imprevisto. Severus sujetaba su varita, listo para maldecir a Black en caso de que se le ocurriera atacar a Draco, mientras Hermione y Ron se debatían entre formar un escudo frente a Sirius o frente a Draco.

Tan concentrados en el duelo que estaba por presentarse, que no escucharon los gritos de terror que se escuchaban por las calles de Hogsmade, hasta que una explosión cerca de las Tres Escobas los hizo reaccionar.

-¿Qué diablos? – preguntó Severus asiendo su varita con fuerza, pero antes que alguien le respondiera, una nuevo explosión sucedió, justo en la entrada del establecimiento.

-¡¡Al suelo!! – gritó Remus. Draco arrojó a Harry, llevándose a Isis en proceso, cubriéndolos con su cuerpo, justo cuando las paredes se colapsaron. La explosión por poco los alcanzó, siendo las paredes quienes recibieron todo el impacto, por suerte estaban protegidas con escudos mágicos, con lo cual solo se desmoronaron un poco, cubriéndolos de polvo.

-Están atacando Hogsmade – murmuró Ron

-Eso es obvio Weasley – susurró Snape, escudriñando a su alrededor.

-Mortifagos – todos asintieron ante lo dicho por Hermione. Se pusieron de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo sobre sus túnicas. Notaron como los magos y brujas que antes estaban en las Tres Escobas comenzaban a salir, buscando ayuda o intentando salvar sus vidas.

-/_/¿__Isis__, estas bien?/_/ - le preguntó Harry a su serpiente.

-_Si... eso creo_ – le respondió colocándose a su lado – /_/Drake me salv_ - Harry se giró hacia Draco, quien en ese momento se colocaba a un lado de Severus, hablando en susurros, estuvo a punto de preguntarle su estado, cuando la voz de Sirius lo distrajo

-¿Estas bien Harry? – le preguntó el animago acercándose a su ahijado y palpándole los hombros y espalda en busca de alguna herida

-Eh, si ¿y tu? – respondió Harry

-Solo un poco de polvo al igual que el resto – Harry paseó su mirada, buscando a sus amigos, Ron, Hermione y Remus terminaban de ponerse de pie, para luego empuñar sus varitas.

-Creo que tenemos que salir y enfrentar lo que esté allá afuera

-Hermione tiene razón – la apoyó Ron

-Solo le das la razón porque es tu novia – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida, provocando que Ron se sonrojara. – tu vendrás conmigo – le dijo a Harry, tomando su mano para salir del lugar.

-Un momento – los interceptó Sirius – Harry vendrá conmigo. – los ojos de Draco relampaguearon con un brilla amenazante.

-Sirius, por favor – le suplicó Harry

-Black compórtate – le espetó Severus – allá afuera probablemente hay varios mortifagos sedientos de venganza y no vamos a detenernos a discutir sobre tus celos perrunos, así que deja que Draco se lleve a **su pareja** – la voz de Severus destilaba sarcasmo, pero Sirius tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que tenía razón

-De acuerdo, yo iré tras de ti – Harry asinti

-_¿Y yo dónde voy?_- preguntó Isis

-_Con nosotros por supuesto/_/ - le respondió Harry – /_/mantente cerca de mi y de Draco ¿entendiste?_ – por toda respuesta Isis se colocó a un lado de Harry, adquiriendo una pose de ataque, lista para encajar sus colmillos a quien se atreviera a dañar a Harry o a Drake.

Salieron de las Tres Escobas dispuestos a repartir maldiciones, pero nada los preparó para lo que vieron.  Hogsmade era un verdadero caos. Si se veía desde lejos, solo podía vislumbrarse decenas de rayos multicolores producto de las maldiciones y contra maldiciones iban y venían contra mortifagos y magos.

Después de la caída de Voldemort, muchos mortifagos fueron atrapados y encerrados en Azkaban, pero quedaron unos cuantos libres, y al no haber dementores que impidieran el escape de la prisión, pudieron ayudar a escapar a sus aliados, quienes desquiciados insistían en buscar venganza.

Inmediatamente interceptaron a algunos mortifagos haciéndoles frente. Harry y Draco  peleaban contra cualquier mortifago que osará interponérseles, al mismo tiempo, Isis mordía a todo aquel que intentará acercarse a alguno de ellos, o con su enorme tamaño los envolvía y quebraba la columna, era, a la hora de proteger a los suyos, tan fría y letal como el mismo Draco Malfoy.

Hermione y Ron, ayudados por Remus, protegían a los magos más jóvenes, intentando evacuar la zona. Los magos más osados hacían frente a otros mortífagos, ayudados por otros magos y brujas que defendían a su familia, entre ellos se encontraban Severus Snape y Sirius Black, quienes, olvidando sus rencillas, peleaban por defender a sus seres queridos.

Algunos mortifagos eran heridos de gravedad, otros, en menor cantidad, caían muertos, no sin antes herir a su agresor. El resto de los magos y brujas se dividían entre ayudar a atacar o en huir y curar heridas. Las calles de Hogsmade se veían llenas de sangre y vidas que se esfumaban.

Una bruja en particular llamó la atención de Harry, la mujer corría con desesperación, pero algo le impedía correr correctamente, llevaba algo entre sus brazos, lo cual protegía a toda costa del peligro que le acechaba. Estando a unos cuantos metros de Harry, un rayo le hirió la espalda, haciéndola caer irremediablemente, en ese momento quedó visible lo que llevaba en brazos: un bebé.

Un mortifago corrió hacia la mujer y su niño, Harry no lo pensó dos veces, comenzando a correr hacia la bruja, no escuchó el grito de Draco llamándolo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Isis se deslizaba tratando de darle alcance; su mente estaba en blanco, totalmente ajeno al caos que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, lo único en su mente era salvar a ese bebé, no podía permitir que resultara herido, no podía permitir que muriera.

Una ráfaga de viento brotó de la palma de su mano, golpeando directamente el pecho del mortifago, lanzándolo contra un almacén en desuso. Rápidamente se acercó a la mujer, notando con frustración que estaba inconsciente y que su túnica estaba manchada de sangre en su espalda, pero aún así pudo sentir su pulso. Tomó al bebé en sus brazos que en ese momento lloraba, sufriendo las repercusiones de la intensa carrera que hizo su madre por salvar su vida. El bebé pudo sentir que alguien lo cargaba, abrió sus ojitos grises empañados de lágrimas, esos ojos, por un momento le recordaron los de Draco. Harry lo cargó más cerca de su pecho, y poco a poco el llanto se transformó en pequeños sollozos. Tan ensimismado estaba en el precioso bebé que no se percató que el mortifago que había desarmado se acercaba a él dispuesto a matarlo.

-_¡Harry!/_/ – escuchó que le gritaba Isis, girándose para ver como su serpiente envolvía con su cuerpo al mortifago, ejerciendo tal presión que pronto se escuchó un crack, indicándole que se habían roto varios huesos. Rápidamente Isis dejó libre al mortifago para acercarse a Harry

-¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?! – le increpó Draco cuando llegó a su lado, un rayo blanco, su magia boreal, proveniente de su mano le dio de lleno a otro mortifago aturdiéndolo.

-Lo... lo siento, pero... – intentó justificarse, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Draco vio al niño en brazos de Harry, comprendiendo la reacción de su pareja en ese momento. Harry nunca permitiría que un bebé resultara herido. Con ayuda de su anillo creo un escudo alrededor de Harry, protegiéndolo a él, así como al niño y a la bruja que yacía en el piso.

-Más te vale lo que protejas – le dijo Draco a Isis, a lo que la serpiente respondió poniéndose en posición de ataque. Con una última mirada a Harry, Draco se dirigió hacia la batalla, ayudando al resto de los magos a mantener a raya a los mortifagos.

Poco después llegaron los refuerzos del Ministerio, los aurores, ayudados por el resto de los magos que habían defendido Hogsmade, pronto tuvieron a los mortifagos bajo control, algunos lograron escapar, pero era una cantidad insignificante comparada con la que capturaron. 

-¿Todos se encuentra bien? – preguntó Remus, ayudando a Severus a ponerse de pie, el mago había recibido varias heridas en brazos y torso. Ron llegó hasta ellos, ayudando a Hermione a caminar, había sido herida en el tobillo por un mortifago particularmente violento, pero para nada inteligente, pues había sido controlado por la chica.

-¿Harry? ¿Dónde esta Harry? – preguntó Sirius comenzando a impacientarse por no encontrar a su ahijado en medio del caos.

-Aquí estoy Sirius – escuchó la voz a su espalda. Rápidamente todos se giraron, encontrándose con un Harry arrodillado sobre el frío concreto, con algo entre sus brazos, y con Isis frente a él en posición de ataque. Sirius se dirigió hacia él con rapidez, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, ignorando el silbido de la serpiente, pero en el momento de acercarse al chico, una fuerza desconocida lo arrojó hacia el lado opuesto, con un poderío impresionante, pero sin llegar a causarle daño.

-¿Estas bien Sirius? – le preguntó Harry un tanto preocupado

-¿Eh? Si, pero ¿qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó sorprendido, a la vez que se ponía de pie

-Eso, se llama escudo – le respondió una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Draco se acercó a Harry, en cuanto estuvo cerca del moreno el escudo mágico lo reconoció, desapareciendo inmediatamente. Ayudó a Harry a ponerse de pie, ya que éste aún continuaba con el bebé en brazos. – ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó, y Harry pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos.  Le sonrió al mismo tiempo que asintió. – ¿Y tu Isis? – le preguntó a la serpiente, a lo que Isis movió la parte superior de su cabeza en señal afirmativa.

-Si, pero necesitamos llevar a este bebé a San Mungo, tal vez necesita auxilio, su mamá ya fue transportada allá, debe saber que su bebé esta vivo.

-También Severus y Hermione están heridos – respondió Remus, observando con sus ojos dorados a los que consideraba su familia – y por lo visto Ron también.

-¿Eh? No, yo estoy bien, solo tengo unos rasguños, aunque quisiera que llevaran a Hermione, yo tengo que ir al Ministerio a rendir el informe del ataque.

-De acuerdo – concedió Remus – Sirius, ayuda a Hermione a caminar. – Sirius seguía observando a Harry cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo, estuvo tentando a negarse, pero sabía que si lo hacía iniciarían otra pelea, además, Harry ya había sido rodeado por los brazos de Malfoy, en un claro acto de protección y posesión. Así que desistiendo de su intento, se acercó a Hermione, sirviéndole de apoyo.

-Los veré en San Mungo en unos minutos – les dijo Ron, y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, desapareció.

-Bien, vamonos entonces – enseguida Remus desapareció junto con Snape, Sirius observó como la serpiente se enredaba entre las piernas de Malfoy y Harry, para luego desaparecer los tres. Finalmente, con un suspiro, Sirius desapareció junto con Hermione.

----------

Y colorían colorado, este capítulo se ha terminado!. Espero que les haya gustado, si, se que tal vez no vean aún la trama del mpreg, ya que tardará un poco, primero se necesitan despertar los instintos maternales de los chicos antes de que el deseo de tener un bebé despierte en ellos. Bueno, un par de aclaraciones antes de despedirme:

Por si no lo notaron, estaban hablando de la película de Sherek 2, tal vez algunos no la han visto así que tal vez no entendieron bien esa parte, pero no se preocupen no tenía importancia, simplemente era una discusión entre Ron y Draco, y si no la han visto, les recomiendo que vayan, pasaran toda la película muertos de risa con las ocurrencias de los personajes 

¿Qué? Me gustan los ferreri, y si pudiera (y tuviera dinero TT) me compraría un F540M, son geniales!!!

Otra cosa, acabo de actualizar también mi fic "Eclipse de Luna", no les cuesta nada leerlo y dejarme un reviews, ¿anden si? Bien, entonces nos vemos luego.

Y no olviden sus reviews!!!


	3. Primera noche, cambio de pañales

Lamento mucho la tardanza TT, pero es que tuve unos cuantos percances, el primero y más importante es que mi neurona se negaba a cooperar lo que ocasionó que me bloqueara con este capítulo y eso fue frustrante; el segundo es que por más de una semana estuve viviendo en casa de uno de mis tíos y ahí no podía tomar la computadora de mis primos porque no tenía la suficiente libertad para hacerlo, pero afortunadamente ya estoy de vuelta, y aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Así que comenzaré por responder sus reviews.

**----------------------**

**Ninnia-Weasley-007**.- A mi también me pareció tierna esa parte. Draco no es malo, sólo que no demuestra sus sentimientos muy a menudo, sólo antes Harry, Isis y Severus. Yo también quisiera tener una serpiente así y que yo pudiera hablar parsel, pero ni modo, no se puede tener todo en esta vida TT. Trataré de hacerlos más largos, pero no prometo nada, es según el ánimo con que este mi neurona. Bye.

**MARIA-JONAN**.- Jajaja, me da gusto que te haya dejado poner un review. Bueno, tomemos en cuenta que a Harry siempre se le negó tener una familia, así que sus "instintos maternales" se despertarán primero en él que en Draco. Oh bueno, si los tres se llevaran bien, ya no habría buenas peleas y se le quitaría lo divertido al asunto, ¿no crees? A mi también me encanta Isis, y es justo como tu dices tan parecida y a la ves tan distinta de Draco, creo que tiene algo de los dos, de Draco: el temperamento, lo sarcástica y lo letal a la hora de defender a los suyos; y de Harry: lo amorosa y despistada en algunas ocasiones. A mi también me gustó esa profesión, ya que casi no es muy vista. Besos.

**Amaly**** Malfoy**.- Oh, no te preocupes, que yo siempre me retraso en actualizar, jajaja -U En realidad lo del mpreg, no vendrá por la poción que esta haciendo Draco, esa poción tiene otro papel en la historia, y el mpreg se dará de otra forma. Bye.

**Nima**** jaganashi.-** Que bueno que te guste el fic. Oh, yo te recomiendo que lo leas porque tal vez haya cosas que no comprendas en esta historia y que se explican en Por un Juego. Besos.

**Sakura**** Snape**.- Jajaja, si yo también la vi, ¿verdad que si se parecen? Jajajaja. Esa es justa la idea "instintos paternales al ataque" jajaja. Nos vemos.

**AnyT**** Grandchester**.- Claro!!!

**Laraeternalanjiru**.- Jajaja, tienes razón, jajaja. Sip, seguía desnudo Jajaja, bueno, si yo fuera su vecina pensaría lo mismo. Oh bueno, Sirius es un cabeza dura, pero dentro de poco dará su brazo a torcer. En realidad no estaban emparejados, sólo estaban como amigos. El mpreg tardará en darse, pero no te preocupes que para esas vamos. Besos y saludos a todos tus… eh… acompañantes.

**Snuffle's**** Girl**.- Muchas gracias, y sip, va para largo. Bye.

**Kendra**** duvoa.-** No quería que sus habilidades quedaran en el olvido, por eso les di un uso en ese capítulo, tampoco quería que las viejas rencillas se olvidaran . Jajaja, a mi también me encantó. Besos.

**Zhakdna****-Yhizet**.- Nop, no le pasará nada feo a Harry por el momento, jaja. Sip, va a haber mpreg, pero aún va a tardar. Besos.

**Laia****.-** Exacto!!! Jajaja. Nos vemos.

**Gala Snape**.- Hola, jajaja, un carácter de serpiente y perro jajaja. No se odian, se aborrecen, jajaja, no es cierto, tienes razón, son celos por ver quien tiene a Harry. Nos vemos.

**AnnaGP****.-** Hola, claro que te recuerdo y me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí. Jajaja, no te preocupes, lo importante es que te guste la historia A mi suele pasarme lo mismo -U Claro que también continuaré Devuélveme la Vida, pero estoy alternando uno con otro, así que deberás de tener un poco de paciencia. Nos vemos.

**Little**** My.-** Hola!! Jajaja, si, de hecho de ahí saqué la idea para esa parte de la historia, jajaja. Si, la escena fue tierna, y ¡yo también amo a esa serpiente! Jajaja. Claro que seguiré escribiendo, y yo espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Besos.

**MEIKO.-** Hola!!! Jajajaja, a mi también me encantó la película, y me pareció buena idea que Harry y compañía también la vieran, jaja, y que de ahí discutieran -. No es tanto odio, sino más bien celos, pero no te preocupes, de alguna u otra forma tendrán que aceptarse. Jajaja, si consigues ese dibujo no olvides de enviármelo, jajaja. Sip, Draco y Harry se harán cargo del bebé, de hecho de ese capítulo se me ocurrió esta parte de la historia U Besos

**Malena**.- jajaja, siiii!!!! Lo haces!!!! ## jajaja. Gracias. Besos.

**Ali.-** Más bien yo diría como perros y serpientes, jajaja. ¿Verdad que si? A mi también me gustó esa pequeña "charla". Jajaja, si, será muy divertido, jajaja. ¡No! ¡Qué no te mate! Sino quien me va a jalar las orejas (bueno ya tengo a María que por cierto ya me dejó las orejas como Dumbo), pero de todos modos hace falta tu parte. A mi también me encanta Isis. Se pondrá sobreprotectora y en otras ocasiones será una celosa inaguantable, ya lo verás. Besos.

**Cyndi****-lps**.- Hola!! Jajaja, me alegra que te hayas divertido. Claro que se le despertarán los instintos maternales, pero a Harry antes que a Draco. Besos.

**Kat**** basted.-** Hola vuelvo a ser yo quien te responde!! - Jajaja, eso quiere decir que tienes una mente muy rápida para liar ideas, jaja. Besos.

**LauritaBlack**.- Hola! Ah, no son _los mismos ojos de Draco, _si no que _le recordó los ojos de Draco_, hay muchas personas con ojos grises, pero de todas formas eso se aclara en este cap, jajaja. Besos.

**o0clomalfoy0o.-** Hola!! También son mis personajes favoritos - Nos vemos.

**ni€****a**.- Es buena tu idea, pero la poción contiene veneno de serpiente (o sea de Isis), no creo que sea saludable para el futuro bebé ni papá, ¿verdad?. Jajaja, a mi también se me derrite por el calor. Besos.

CAPITULO TRES.- **Primera Noche, cambio de Pañales**

-¿Cómo se encuentran? – preguntó Ron en cuanto llegó a San Mungo, y localizó a Remus Lupin– ¿Cómo esta Hermione?

-Estamos bien – le respondió Remus – Hermione saldrá en cualquier momento, curaron su tobillo y le dieron una poción para evitar alguna infección. Severus tardará un poco más, tenía más heridas y de cuidado.

-¿Y Harry? – Remus señaló un lugar un poco más alejado, donde Harry estaba sentado en medio de Draco y Sirius, con Isis encaramada en sus piernas.

-Están esperando que den de alta a Severus, y creo que también esperan noticias de la bruja que hirieron.

-¿La mamá del bebé que protegió Harry? – Remus asintió.

-¿Ron? – escuchó que lo llamaban, casi enseguida Hermione salió de una de las habitaciones, rápidamente Ron se acercó a ella abrazándola por la cintura y besando su mejilla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras cariño? – le pregunt

-Estupendamente – respondió con una sonrisa – curaron mi tobillo

-Hermione – Harry se acercó a su amiga, abrazándola con cariño, al mismo tiempo que Severus y un medimago salían de otra habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Draco, acercándose al sombrío hombre.

-Bien – fue la escueta respuesta dicha con aparente desinterés, sin embargo para Draco significaba que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-En ese caso será mejor irnos, ya es bastante tarde y necesitamos descansar – recomendó Remus, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿Eh? ¿Disculpe? – llamó Harry al medimago, el cual era un hombre mayor, de mediana estatura y con aire benevolente

-¿Dígame? – le preguntó de forma amable. Draco se colocó detrás de Harry seguido de Isis

-¿Qu... qué sucederá con... la mamá del bebé que trajimos?

-Oh, su nombre es Annel Cartier y esta fuera de peligro, pero necesitará pasar un tiempo aquí para evitar complicaciones

-¿Y... y qué pasará con el bebé? ¿Tiene algún familiar con quien se pueda quedar? – una expresión de tristeza ensombreció la expresión amable del medimago

-Lamentablemente la señora Cartier es viuda y no tiene ningún familiar vivo que pueda hacerse cargo de Adam, el bebé, así que tendrá que permanecer en un orfanato por el tiempo que su madre pase aquí.

Harry permaneció en silencio asimilando la información que el hombre mayor le daba, el saber que esa pequeña criaturita iba a pasar un tiempo en un orfanato le hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho que hace mucho no sentía. Draco pareció notar su turbación porque inmediatamente sintió su brazo rodeándolo por la cintura, sabía que sus amigos lo observaban con extrañeza, pero no le importó.

-¿Es... – se aclaró la garganta – es absolutamente... necesario?

-¿Perdón? – preguntó el medigamo sin comprender bien a Harry

-¿Es necesario que vaya a un orfanato?

-Bueno si, a menos que haya un apersona de confianza que pueda hacerse cargo de él, pero en ese caso...

-Nosotros podemos hacerlo – se apresuró a decir. Todos guardaron silencio, demasiado sorprendidos como para decir algo. Draco fue el primero en reaccionar

-¿Qué... que dijiste amor? – le preguntó, pensando que había escuchado mal. Harry inmediatamente se giró hacia él

-Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo del bebé, podemos cuidar de él durante el tiempo que su madre esté aquí – Draco lo veía verdaderamente sorprendido, no podía creer que Harry le estuviera pidiendo cuidar de un bebé con el cual no tenían ningún tipo de relación. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, el amor de su vida mirándolo de forma suplicante, con ese brillo en sus ojos esmeralda que lo desarmaba por completo, pidiéndole, no, suplicándole su consentimiento para cuidar de ese bebé.

-Harry, ¿estas seguro de lo que estas pidiendo? – intervino Sirius, notando el silencio de Malfoy

-Muy seguro – afirmó sin dejar de ver a Draco a sus ojos de plata – no podré estar tranquilo sabiendo que un bebé indefenso estará al cuidado de personas ajenas de él, de las que no sabemos nada y que además están a cargo de otros niños, no le darían la atención adecuada para un bebé de su edad. Estoy seguro de que nosotros podremos hacernos cargo, además será solo por unos días, en lo que su madre se recupera – Draco seguía viendo a Harry, incapaz de decir algo, aún sorprendido por la abrupta noticia, pero aún así, conciente de cada una de las palabras de Harry.

-Harry – lo llamó Hermione captando la atención del moreno – un bebé requiere de muchos cuidados, cuidados que ustedes nunca le han dado a otro ser humano.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no soy capaz de cuidar de un bebé? – le preguntó un tanto molesto

-No, no es eso – se apresuró a decir, antes de recibir una fiera reprimenda – me refiero a que requerirá todo su tiempo, tiempo que tal vez no puedan darle, Draco tiene que atender los negocios de su familia, y tu tienes cerca una exposición, no creo que Isis sea una buena niñera.

-¡¡/_/Hey!!/_/ – siseó ofendida la serpiente, siendo ignorada por todos

-Se eso perfectamente Hermione – alegó Harry –, como también se que puedo hacerme cargo de él, mis pinturas están casi terminadas, y Draco no tendrá que faltar a la empresa, e Isis es completamente capaz de auxiliarme en lo que necesite

-/_/Claro que soy capaz/_/ – aseguró la aludida, moviendo enérgicamente su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

-Aún así me parece que... – Ron colocó su mano en el hombro de su novia, haciendo con ese gesto que desistiera de seguir con esa charla sin sentido.

-¿Estas seguro compañero? ¿Estas completamente seguro de poder hacerte cargo de él? – Harry asintió, y Ron pudo ver la decisión en sus ojos, la misma decisión que vio hace cinco años cuando lo cuestionó de sus sentimientos sobre Draco – Ten en cuenta que ese bebé les sacará canas verdes y que la paciencia no es una característica de un hurón – el comentario logró sacar a Draco de su ensimismamiento.

-Como la inteligencia tampoco es una virtud de las comadrejas – contra atacó Draco

-Al menos te hice hablar – Draco prefirió ignorar la sonrisa burlona de Ron y centrar su atención en su pareja

-Harry, el hacerse cargo de un bebé de esa edad es una gran responsabilidad, yo no podré ayudarte mucho pues paso mucho tiempo en la empresa y en el Ministerio

-Estoy conciente de eso, pero también estoy conciente de que soy completamente capaz de hacerme cargo de él.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando la madre se recupere y tengas que separarte del niño? – Harry abrió la boca para responder eso, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Draco lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que al final se encariñaría con ese bebé y sería muy duro para él el sacarlo de su vida.

-Seré capaz de afrontarlo – murmuró sin dejar de ver a Draco, éste lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos – por favor – insistió. Finalmente Draco suspiró rendido, no era capaz de negarle nada a Harry.

-De acuerdo – una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Harry, besó rápidamente a Draco y se giró con energía hacia el medimago que observaba todo en silencio.

-¿Podría dar la orden de que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se harán cargo de Adam Cartier, por favor? – preguntó con una sonrisa, el medimago asintió aún estupefacto por el poder que ese chico ejercía sobre uno de los directivos más fríos y capaces del Mundo Mágico, después de todo, no creía encontrar problema de que el pequeño se fuera con ellos, eran después de todos los chicos que libraron al mundo mágico de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Vaya, me pregunto ¿quién será el slytherin manipulador aquí? – se mofó Snape, recibiendo de parte de Draco una mirada asesina, ante la sonrisa torcida del hombre.

----------------

-¿Eso es suficiente? – le preguntó Draco terminando de transfigurar algunas cosas para el "cuarto improvisado del bebé". Harry observó la grácil cuna que Draco había transfigurado, y que pese a ser solo una transfiguración, la cuna, al igual que el par de muebles más que adornaban la estancia, poseía una gracia y elegancia característica de los Malfoy. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

-Es perfecto – le aseguró, acostando en la mullida cuna a un sonrosado bebé de ocho meses, que ahora estaba tranquilamente dormido. Draco asintió con cierta seriedad en sus facciones, aún no estaba muy convencido de que el haber aceptado hacerse cargo de Adam fuera una buena idea.

-Mañana pasaré por Hogsmade a comprar un par de cosas – le dijo, observando la forma en que Harry arropaba a Adam.

-No es necesario, creo que con esto es suficiente, y si se necesita algo más, siempre puedo transfigurar un par de cosas – Draco asintió nuevamente, emprendiendo el camino hacia su habitación. Con una última mirada a Adam, y asegurándose de haber colocado un hechizo que le permitiera saber si el niño necesitaba algo, siguió a su pareja, encontrándose con Isis en su camino.

-/_/¿__A dónde vas Isis?/_/ – le pregunt

-/_/Voy a hacer guardia y demostrar a Hermione que soy capaz de cuidar un bebé humano/_/ – siseó la serpiente sin detenerse ante Harry, y deslizándose hasta los pies de la cuna donde se enroscó en sí misma, dispuesta a cuidar toda la noche del bebé.

Harry sonrió agradecido, y después de un 'buenas noches' en parsel, se dirigió a su habitación, donde Draco estaba terminando de alistarse para dormir. Tomó su pijama, quitándose la ropa, sustituyéndola por su ropa de dormir. Se metió entre las mantas donde su amado lo esperaba, e instintivamente se acercó a Draco, quien de inmediato lo rodeó con sus brazos, Harry apoyó su cabeza cerca del hueco del cuello del rubio, colocando su manos contra el pecho de su pareja, entrelazando sus piernas. Esa era su forma de dormir, abrazados, compartiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos con el otro; sintiendo el suave respirar de la persona que amaba cerca de su cuello; escuchar el suave palpitar del corazón del otro. Estaban agotados, había sido un día extenuante, y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer estragos en ellos, rindiéndose rápidamente ante el suave sopor que los rodeaba, durmiendo profundamente, con la seguridad de estar entre los brazos de quien amaban.

---------------

Una hora más tarde el sonido de un llanto retumbaba por toda la casa. Harry se despertó de golpe por el súbito cambio de vibración en el sonido, por un segundo se preguntó de donde diablos venía ese sonido, cuando lo sucedido hacía unas horas hizo mella en su mente, entonces recordó que Adam Cartier estaba a solo unos metros de distancia de ellos, en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello, en un intento de terminar por despertarse, se desembarazó de los brazos de Draco, quien comenzaba a despertar debido al llanto y al movimiento de Harry.

-Adam esta llorando – le susurró Harry en cuanto su pareja abrió los ojos, recibiendo a cambio un gruñido de labios de Draco. Harry se puso de pie, tomó su bata y se dirigió a la habitación improvisada. Los gritos aumentaban considerablemente a cada instante que pasaba, escuchándolos con mayor claridad una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta. La abrió, y lo primero que notó fue como Isis mecía la cuna con la parte superior de su cuerpo, intentando calmar al chillante bebe, sin obtener buenos resultados. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen.

Se acercó a la cuna, indicándole a Isis que él se haría cargo del bebé. Y ahí estaba, el pequeño Adam, agitando los brazos, sus rizos castaños claros dispersos por la almohadilla, el pequeño rostro contorsionado moviéndose de un lado a otro, mientras sus gritos iban en aumento. Lo levantó con cuidado, vigilando la forma en que lo tomaba. El bebé se giró hacia él, retorciéndose incómodo, no reconociendo al hombre que lo tomaba.

-Sshhh... Tranquilo – le susurró mirándolo a esos ojitos hinchados e inundados de lágrimas.

-/_/¿__Porqué no deja de gritar? Ya me duele la cabeza/_/ – se quejó Isis, observando la forma en que Harry mecía al bebé en sus brazos, intentando calmarlo.

-/_/No esta gritando, esta llorando/_/

-/_/Esos no son llantos, son alaridos/_/

-/_/Así llora un bebé/_/

-/_/No podrías simplemente cubrirle la boca para que deje de "llorar"/_/

-/_/Ay Isis/_/ - murmuró Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco

-/_/¿__Qué? Al menos así dejaría de gritar/_/ – Harry iba a protestar cuando Draco entró a la habitación con algo en su mano que parecía un biberón.

-Toma – le dijo en cuanto llegó hasta Harry – haz que tome esto

-¿Qué es? – preguntó aprensivo, haciendo que Draco pusiera los ojos en blanco

-Veneno – le respondió –. No. En serio Potter ¿Crees que lo envenenaría solo para que se callara? – agregó al ver la horrorizada mirada de su pareja – es una poción que sustituye la leche materna, así que hazlo que beba eso – Harry tomó el biberón aún con una mirada de duda – está perfectamente hecha ¿acaso dudas de mis habilidades en pociones? ¿Piensas que en verdad envenenaría a esa criatura por más que no me deje dormir?

-Bueno, Isis acaba de _sugerir_ que le cubriera la boca – intentó justificarse, a la vez que acomodaba el bebé en su brazo izquierdo para intentar darle a beber el contenido del biberón

-¿Cubrirle la boca? – preguntó mirando a la serpiente – te pensé más inteligente Isis. Un bebé muerto por asfixia llamaría mucho la atención, en cambio, un veneno bien diluido llama menos la atención y es más eficaz.

-/_/Oh, no lo había pensando as_- murmuró Isis asintiendo con su cabeza, comprendiendo la explicación de Drake.

-¡Draco! No le des ideas

-Solo estoy dando mi punto – se defendió. Harry les lanzó una mirada molesta murmurando algo que sonó como "par de serpientes"

Harry intentó darle el biberón pero cada que acercaba la tetilla, Adam volteaba el rostro o golpeaba la botella con sus manitas. La escena se repitió cuatro veces más hasta que Harry comenzó a desesperarse.

-¿Porqué no lo bebe? – preguntó frustrado

-Tal vez no tiene hambre – sugirió Draco – ¿Ya revistaste si necesita un cambio de pañales? – la mirada azorada de Harry le dio la respuesta

-Eh... no... mmm. ¿quieres hacerlo tu? – le preguntó Harry, e inmediatamente una mueca de asco se formó en el aristocrático rostro de Malfoy.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¿Por qué mejor no usas un encantamiento?

-¿Te sabes alguno? – Draco negó con la cabeza – Bien, necesitamos un encantamiento para hacerlo, pero en vista de que ni tu ni yo sabemos uno, tenemos que hacerlo a la forma muggle – la mueca de asco en Draco se intensificó con solo imaginarse la escena por venir.

-Yo no quiero ver eso – le dijo dando un paso hacia la puerta

-Tu te quedas – el tono de Harry no admitía replica – y vas a verlo para que después puedas hacerlo tu

-Yo no voy a hacer _eso_. Prefiero ir en este momento a casa de mi madre por un elfo doméstico solo para que lo haga, y no me importa que sean las tres de la mañana.

-No iras a ningún lado a traer un elfo. Ya dije que será a la manera muggle y aprenderás a hacerlo

-¿Y porqué tengo que hacerlo? – preguntó frustrado

-Porque ambos estamos a cargo de Adam

-Yo no pedí su cuidado – objetó, en un clásico gesto obstinado

-Pero aceptaste, así que compartirás la responsabilidad –ante eso, Draco guardó silencio, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y cruzándose de brazos. Isis permanecía enrollada al lado de Draco, aparentemente sin escuchar la discusión e ignorando el insistente llanto, sabía por experiencia propia que no debía de intervenir en discusiones de pareja, además, estaba ocupada agradeciendo a los dioses no tener manos para no tener que limpiar a ese bebé humano.

Harry acostó a Adam sobre una mesita para cambiarlo. Le quitó los pantaloncitos, dejándole solo el pañal. Buscó en uno de los cajones del mueble un pañal limpio, talco y toallitas húmedas, los cuales colocó sobre el mueble, al lado del bebé. Aspiró un poco de aire, y aguantó la respiración, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a encontrar. Esto no iba a ser divertido pero era necesario hacerlo.

Desabrochó el pañal, y lo retiró un poco, enseguida un olor bastante desagradable inundó la habitación

-¡Mierda! – exclamó Draco, cubriéndose nariz y boca con una mano, lanzando una mirada de asco al bebé.

-Eso es exactamente – murmuró Harry, luchando contra las nauseas que eso le provocaba.

Isis miraba confundida las reacciones de ambos humanos (recordemos que las serpientes no tienen sentido del olfato U si detectan algún olor es por medio de su lengua -), mirando alternativamente primero a uno y luego a otro, finalmente, con algo de reticencia, sacó su lengua, permitiéndole probar el aire, la llevó hacia adentro de su cuerpo, y en cuanto sus papilas gustativas captaron la esencia que impregnaba el aire, su cuerpo se tensó, y algo parecido al asco se despertó en ella.

-/_/¡Uack!/_/ – siseó, e inmediatamente después, se deslizaba hacia la ventada, sacando su cabeza por ella, permitiendo que su lengua se impregnara del aire puro de afuera, casi enseguida Draco le hizo compañía terminando de abrir en su totalidad la ventana, respirando con rapidez, en busca de olvidar ese asqueroso olor.

Haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, Harry retiró por completo el pañal, limpiando el cuerpecito con las toallitas humedecidas. Una vez limpio, desvaneció tanto las toallitas como el pañal y su contenido. Con infinita paciencia, ya que Adam no dejaba de llorar y patalear, pudo colocarle el pañal correctamente.

Volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos, y nuevamente intentó darle a beber el biberón, esta vez Adam no se hizo del rogar, succionando ávidamente su contenido. Harry suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué rayos...? – escuchó que se quejaba Draco, girándose para verlo de frente – definitivamente enviaré una lechuza a mi madre y pediré, si no un elfo, al menos un hechizo para evitar esa... esa... ¡tortura! – Draco movía exasperado las manos de un lado a otro, su rostro aún tenía la mueca de asco, para luego mirar a Harry con decisión – y ni pienses que YO voy a hacer ESO. Un Malfoy nunca se manchará las manos con esa... esa... ¡cosa! ¡Es un asco!

-/_/Totalmente de acuerdo/_/ – siseó Isis sin meter la cabeza. Harry sonrió con inocencia, haciendo que Draco bufara con indignación. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Draco expresó una pregunta que comenzó a rondarle en la cabeza cuando veía como Harry cambiaba ese pañal

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cambiar pañales? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido – no me dirás que tienes un sequito de hijos regados por el mundo ¿verdad? – Harry soltó una carcajada

-¡Claro que no! Es la primera vez que cambio un pañal.

-¿Entonces? – insistió aún más intrigado. Harry se encogió de hombros, para luego dirigirse hacia la cuna a depositar a un Adam adormilado, después de beberse todo el biberón.

-Digamos que el ver como mi tía Petunia cambiaba a Dudley de pañales, sirvió en esta ocasión – Harry arropaba a Adam, sin notar que Draco poco a poco se acercaba a él.

-¿Recuerdas eso? Pero si fue hace muchos años, tu debías de ser un bebé. – Harry sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-El último pañal que utilizó Dudley, fue antes de entrar a la primaria, yo tenía seis años, así que como puedes notar, las imágenes aún están frescas, y sirvieron de algo, aunque puedo asegurarte que el cambiar a Adam fue más agradable que ver el como lo hacía mi tía.

Draco guardó silencio, no queriendo hacer un comentario al respecto que pudiera dañar de alguna manera a Harry. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía de las situaciones que Harry había vivido en esa casa. Aún después de todo ese tiempo que tenían viviendo juntos, siempre había un detalle que hacía salir a flote alguna otra situación desagradable vivida con los Durleys, y era en esos momentos cuando Draco sentía la terrible necesidad, no solo de matar a esos estúpidos muggles por haberle causado tanto daño y pesar a Harry, sino tener el poder para hacerle olvidar toda esa soledad y sufrimiento.

Rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus brazos, besando con suavidad la base de su cuello.

Pero ahora podía darle todo lo que no tuvo en esa época.

Lo hizo girarse para verlo de frente. Besó con suavidad las mejillas sonrojadas, la nariz, los párpados, y la cicatriz con forma de rayo. Tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas, besando ambas manos sin dejar de mirar los ojos esmeralda que lo veían extasiadas, y finalmente, besó con suavidad los suaves labios del amor de su vida.

-Vayamos a descansar, ya es tarde – le dijo, y Harry asintió con una sonrisa. Draco le tomó la mano, guiándolo fuera de la habitación.

Con una última mirada a la habitación de Adam, Harry pudo ver como Isis se colocaba bajo los pies de la cuna para seguir cuidando del pequeño...

_Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su mente tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en él._

Draco lo hizo acostarse en la cama, rodeándolo con sus brazos y pegando su cuerpo al de él, amoldándose el uno contra el otro a la perfección; el sueño haciéndoles cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en un mundo donde todo puede ser posible.

_El que Isis se colocaba bajo los pies de la cuna para seguir cuidando del pequeño... de su hijo. _

_Un hijo de Draco y él..._

-------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews, creo que esta ha gustado a la mayoría. Ya saben, si tiene alguna queja, pregunta, sugerencia o simplemente quieren saludarme, pueden enviarme un mensaje. ¡¡Y no se olviden de que también actualicé mi fic "Eclipse de Luna"!! Nos vemos. ¡¡Y no olviden sus reviews!!


	4. Nana Padfod

¡No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda! Jajajaja, bueno fuera TT he tenido unas semanas terribles, mucho que hacer en mi trabajo y en la escuela, exámenes, trabajos que entregar, ir con el dentista (¡ouch!), y una repentina falta de inspiración de mi neurona, pero al fin salió todo esto y aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. Pero antes responderé sus lindos reviews.

**Snuffle's Girl**.- Me alegra que te guste y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos.

**Kaguya-tsukino.- **Hola, me alegra verte por aquí, esta historia tendrá sus toques de diversión, pero también de seriedad y tristeza como lo que verás a continuación, espero que siga gustándote. Bye.

**Sakura Snape.- **Jajaja, si, pobres, y sip, Harry es muy paternal, y ese paternalismo aumentará. Nos vemos.

**MARIA JONAN**.- Hola amiguita!!!! Jajaja, a mi también me encantó ver a Draco y a Isis huir de esa forma, oh, y verás que será interesante ver a Draco en esa situación. Claro, dejaría de ser Harry Potter si no se preocupara de esa forma, además, también se debe a que él mismo sufrió algo parecido, pues recordemos que Harry no la pasó muy bien con los Dursley, así que no quería que el pequeñín sufriera lo mismo en un orfanato. Claro, Isis es una serpiente muy orgullosa, y cuando hieren su orgullo reacciona ofendida, así que ese es el resultado. Besos.

**Cerdo Volador.- **A mi también me gusta esa idea de que Draco y Harry tengan un hijo. El mpreg, es el embarazo masculino, quiero decir que en esta historia alguno de los dos (Draco o Harry) puede quedar embarazado. Si te queda alguna incógnita, no dudes en preguntarme, ¿eh? Nos vemos.

**NieA-29.- **Hola!! Jajaja, no te preocupes, que el mpreg tardará en darse, primero habrá un par de problemas que resolver, y para que no llegue de golpe puse a Adam -. Y si, será interesante ver a Draco cuidarlo, jajaja. Nos vemos.

**Zhakdna-yhizet.- **Que bueno que te gustó, y tal vez te guste más este capítulo. Nos vemos.

**Malena.- **El fic tendrá sus momentos tiernos y graciosos, aunque también habrá seriedad y sufrirán un poco, sorry, es mi vena masoquista que se ha desatado -. Gracias, me halagas con lo que dices, seguro podrás escribir mejor que yo, sólo es cuestión de que te pongas en ello, yo al principio escribía fatal, sino me crees, compara mi primer fic "Por un Juego" con lo que escribo ahora, (claro que sin menospreciar mi fic, ya que es mi tesoro, ¿eh?) y verás que la redacción entre ellos es muy distinta, con el tiempo y la práctica se mejora. Nos vemos.

**Amaly Malfoy.- **Jaja, como dijo Severus, ¿quién es el slytherin manipulador? Jajajaja, Harry se aprovechó de eso para hacer que Draco aceptará cuidar al bebé. Acabas de dar en un punto clave, ¿eres adivina? ¿Tu ojo interior acaba de ser limpiado? Jajaja. Habrá algo de eso, y traerá algunas discusiones, ya lo verás. Bye.

**Gochi Glay Lover.-** Hola!!!!!! Jajaja, y habrá más batallas con ese pequeño, en este capítulo verás una de ellas. Nos vemos.

**MEIKO.- **Jajaja, sip, se tienen celos uno de otro, jajaja. Oh, pero Draco puede aceptar al lobito, a la comadreja e incluso a la sabelotodo, pero nunca al sarnoso de Black, jajaja, aunque tal vez eso cambie con el tiempo, pero si en cinco años no ha cambiado, dudo mucho que lo haga en algunos días. Jajaja, bueno, recordemos que Isis se crió entre humanos desde que era pequeña, y que es lógico que haya adoptado ciertas costumbres y caracteres de humanos, sobre todo si uno de esos humanos es un slytherin y Malfoy, así que por eso congenian tan bien. Bueno, muchas veces mi pobre neurona esta llena de trabajo y simplemente no tengo tiempo de escribir, pero aquí sigo, en la lucha diaria con que mi neurona piense algunas cosas, jaja. No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, gracias por tus lindos reviews. Besos.

**Ninnia-Weasley-007.- **Hola!! Que bueno que te gusta el fic. Sobre la idea, bueno, será algo difícil porque se supone que los hombres no se embarazan, así que como ves es algo complicado, pero no te preocupes, que ya encontraré alguna solución para ello. Créeme que la idea de que Draco sea el embarazado ha estado rondando por mi cabeza, pero una vocesita ha estado insistiendo en que sea Harry, así que ya veremos que decide mi neurona, jiji. Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Nos vemos.

**Laia.- **Jajaja, parece que todos deseamos lo mismo, ¿no? Besos.

**Anny Pervert Snape.- **Jajajaja, que bueno que estas dispuesta a esperarme seis meses, jajaja. El mpreg tardará un poco, pero seguro saldrá, no te preocupes. Nos vemos.

**Jack Dawson.- **Jajaja, si, parece que ha gustado mucho esa escena. Y sip, bonito el pensamiento, aunque luego se tornara triste. Besos.

**Bunny1986.- **Me alegra que te guste el fic, y bueno, Draco no reaccionara de una forma muy agradable, ya verás el porque. Bye.

**Gala Snape.- **Sip, se esta encariñando mucho, y eso a la larga le va a causar dolor cuando se separe de él. Jajajaja, bueno, eso esta por verse, ya que se supone que los hombres no pueden embarazarse, así que antes de que haya mpreg, tendremos que idear una forma de uno de ellos se embarace. Besos.

-------------------

CAPITULO CUATRO.- **Nana** **Padfod******

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte? – le preguntó Harry

-Claro que quisiera quedarme – Draco le sonrió de forma insinuante –, pero tengo un par de juntas que no puedo aplazar.

Draco terminó por ponerse el saco, ante la mirada embelesada de Harry que lo observaba sentado en el sofá de la sala. Una sonrisa formándose en su rostro moreno, viendo como los hombros de Draco se sacudían para que el saco se amoldara perfectamente a su figura. Harry amaba observar a Draco vistiéndose y desvistiéndose, sus movimientos eran sensuales e incitantes, invitándolo a disfrutar de la pasión y el placer que pudiera proporcionarle. Sse puso de pie, hasta acercarse al rubio y con lentitud ajustó la corbata plateada que rodeaba el cuello de su pareja. Draco portaba con galanura un traje sastre en color gris Oxford, que contrastaba con los destellos de su rubio cabello.

Una de las manos del moreno serpenteó desde el cuello hasta la blanca mejilla, delineó los finos pómulos, dirigiéndose hacia los ojos, enseguida, los párpados se cerraron, disfrutando de la tierna caricia. Harry delineó el contorno de los ojos, haciendo énfasis en las marcas oscuras debajo de ellas, sin poder evitar el sentimiento de culpa que lo invadió. Harry se mordió el labio inferior recordando que Draco tenía ojeras a causa del poco tiempo que durmió desde la anoche anterior cuando Adam llegó a casa.

Haciendo a un lado ese pensamiento, acercó sus labios hacia el bello rostro, besando cada parte de él: la frente, los párpados, la nariz, las mejillas y finalmente los labios, donde una lengua ansiosa le dio la bienvenida. Se besaron con suavidad, sin prisas, disfrutando de la sensualidad e intimidad del momento.

-No quisiera irme – le dijo Draco, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del moreno –, pero hoy tengo varias reuniones, y es necesario poner a esos viejos en su lugar – dio un último beso en el cuello antes de separarse un poco de ese cuerpo –. Te dejaré el auto, por si necesitas salir, yo me apareceré directamente en el Ministerio – guió su mano hasta acunar la mejilla de Harry, éste se recargó contra ella disfrutando de la caricia –. ¿Estás seguro de qué podrás manejar a ese pequeño imitación de _banshee_?

-¡Draco! – le retó, a lo que el rubio sólo se encogió de hombros –. Isis estará conmigo y seguro, como si no lo conociera lo suficiente, Sirius estará aquí a más tardar en un par de horas.

Ante la mención de Black, el rostro de Draco perdió todo rastro de buen humor, para tomar una expresión seria. Harry inmediatamente notó el cambio en su pareja y una pequeña alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, indicando la posible tormenta que estaba por desatarse.

-Oh, en ese caso – comenzó Draco con voz ligeramente fastidiada y arrastrando las palabras más de lo usual –, no me esperes a comer.

-Draco... – intentó llamarlo

-No Harry – lo interrumpió, los ojos de plata refulgían con peligrosidad –, aún están frescas en mi mente las palabras de tu padrino hacia mi padre. Ambos sabemos todo lo que hizo, pero en el último momento rectificó su camino permitiéndome llegar a ti, y si alguien tiene derecho a hablar de esa forma de él: eres tú.

-Yo no diría nada acerca de tu padre, porque respeto tus recuerdos hacia él – le dijo con seriedad, y ligeramente ofendido

-Precisamente Harry, tú tienes ese derecho pero no lo ejerces, sin embargo Black...

-Sirius sólo se preocupa por mí – en el momento que Harry dejo escapar esas palabras se pateó mentalmente por haberlas dicho. Los ojos grises brillaron con peligrosa frialdad. Draco se irguió altivo y con una inclinación de cabeza dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Apenas había caminado unos pasos cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeándolo por la cintura e impidiéndole moverse, pronto un cuerpo atlético y varonil le siguió a las manos, y pudo sentir el rostro de Harry apoyándose sobre su hombro y su cálido aliento acariciando su cuello.

-Lo lamento – la voz de Harry era suave y denotaba su arrepentimiento –, sabes que no quise herirte ni mucho menos...

-Lo sé – suspiró Draco, rindiéndose ante el cuerpo tras de él –. Es sólo que no quiero ver a tu padrino, no podría asegurarte el no lanzarle una maldición en cuanto lo vea entrar.

-Entiendo.

Draco se giró sin permitir que las manos que rodeaban su cintura se separaran de su cuerpo, tomó el bonito rostro de su pareja entre sus manos, y acercando sus labios hasta acariciar los otros, susurró:

-Pero prometo compensártelo esta noche – Harry le sonrió con picardía, sin hacer el más mínimo intentó de separarse.

-Y yo prometo que cuando regreses estará listo un baño de burbujas esperándote – le ronrone

-¿Y también me esperaras debajo de esas burbujas? – preguntó Draco con fingida inocencia, a lo que el moreno respondió con una pequeña carcajada.

-Por supuesto

-¿Y tenemos que esperar hasta esta noche?

-Tú tenías prisa por irte

Draco hizo un lindo puchero al mismo tiempo que acariciaba los labios del moreno, para luego, cambiar su expresión a una depredadora.

-Tengo tiempo para algo rápido

Y sin darle tiempo para hacer o decir algo, Draco capturó los labios de Harry en un beso hambriento y posesivo. Harry tardó en recuperarse de la sorpresa, para luego responder el beso con la misma intensidad, lenguas entrelazándose, y manos recorriendo desesperadas el cuerpo del otro, buscando cualquier resquicio de piel para tocar; el moreno llevó sus manos hasta el inmaculado cabello, enterrando sus dedos en él, al mismo tiempo que sentía como unas manos presurosas jalaban su camisa hasta sacarla de sus pantalones.

Draco apenas había sacado por completo la camisa del pantalón, cuando sintió los labios de Harry en su cuello, no se había percatado en que momento su pareja había desabrochado su corbata. Draco gimió al sentir los dientes clavándose en su piel, y casi de inmediato la lengua sobre la misma zona. Harry dejó de besar para mirar a los ojos de su pareja, quien lo miraba fijamente con adoración pura, pidiendo al verde de sus ojos que lo devorara con la misma intensa pasión que rara vez expresaba.

El muchacho de cabello negro observó extasiado ese atractivo rostro y viendo la intensa petición en los ojos del hombre que amaba, Harry no pudo evitar el arrebato del que fue presa, arrojando a su pareja contra la pared, la queja que Draco iba a proferir fue obstruida por unos labios que se apoderaron de los suyos, reclamándolos en un beso posesivo, marcando su propiedad. Draco abrió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido por el arrebato pasional de su pareja, pero para nada disgustado por él; a través de la niebla de pasión que comenzaba a nublarle, pudo ver el fuego en los ojos esmeralda, un fuego tan apasionado que lo sorprendió, pero que no le impidió perderse en el beso, dejándose guiar y olvidándose de lo que lo rodeaba.

Con movimientos hábiles, el moreno desabotonó el saco y la camisa dejando al descubierto un torso atlético; sus manos siguieron camino hasta los pantalones, mientras sus labios se apoderaban alternadamente de los pezones, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos, lo que hacía aun más bruscos los estremecimientos de Draco.  
  
Las manos de Harry terminaron por desabrochar el pantalón, deslizando una de sus manos por el cuerpo esbelto que temblaba con esas caricias, mientras sus bocas unidas en un beso apasionado los hacían jadear

-Oh… Harry –, jadeó cuando una de esas manos tocó su pene. Draco gimió, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban, negándose a mantenerlo en pie, la caricia experta en su sexo le hizo gemir con fuerza, aferrándose a la ropa de Harry para no caer, pero eso no conformaba a Harry, quién terminó de bajarle los pantalones y el boxer

Draco atrajo hacia él el cuerpo ardiente del moreno, tomándolo por el cuello, enterrando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello. Besándolo con pasión, estaba desesperado por sentirlo; con su lengua exploró la boca del otro, acariciando los labios, los dientes, hasta encontrarse con otra lengua que le hizo frente, comenzando una batalla que Harry ganó al momento de capturar esa lengua y succionarla con fuerza, sacando un gemido del rubio, que lo abrazó con más fuerza, provocando un roce entre sus penes, haciéndolos gemir ante ese movimiento.

Draco deslizó con rapidez sus manos hacia la camisa de Harry, desesperado por sentir esa piel contra la suya, no reparó en romperla, los botones cayeron al piso ante la sonrisa de Harry

-Tendrás… que comprarme otra… camisa – le dijo comenzando a besar su cuello

-Al diablo… con la camisa – gruñó Draco a la vez que con rapidez desabrochaba los pantalones y los bajaba arrastrándolos con todo y boxer, de manera que sus sexos entraron en contacto, un roce sensual y tan erótico que les hizo casi gritar.

Harry se aferró a la cintura del rubio, imitando el movimiento que antes realizaron, moviéndose hacia arriba a abajo, rozando una y otra vez sus penes erectos. Draco hizo lo mismo, empezando a frotar su cadera contra la otra. Establecieron un ritmo rápido, dejándose envolver por ese enredo de sensaciones intensas, que les generaban corrientes de placer desde la base de la columna hasta su cerebro. Las rodillas les temblaban mientras continuaban con ese ritmo, la pasión ardiendo en sus cuerpos, pidiéndoles la culminación.

Un alarido los hizo detenerse. Asustado por el repentino cambio de vibraciones sonoras, Harry trastabilló al momento de separarse de Draco, provocando que cayera de espaldas contra el piso.

Demasiado aturdidos por la pasión y el deseo como para reaccionar correctamente. Ambos se miraron de forma interrogante, sin comprender lo que había sucedido. Sus rostros estaban sonrojados y sus respiraciones agitadas, la pasión desbocada que los había envuelto, aún les nublaba el pensamiento.

Un grito agudo, para su irritación en el momento más inoportuno, cortó la pasión del momento, mejor de lo que lo hubiera hecho un cuchillo.

-Adam – murmuró Harry, poniéndose de pie

-El _banshee_ – gruñó Draco

Harry le lanzó una mirada molesta a su pareja, a la vez que comenzaba a arreglarse los pantalones y colocarse la camisa con rapidez, pese a que ésta ya no tenía botones. Observó como Draco hacía lo mismo pero con mayor calma, casi con parsimonia, gruñendo algo que no pudo entender, aunque seguramente se encontraba maldiciendo a las cinco generaciones anteriores a Adam.

El llanto cada vez se hacía más insistente, retumbando contra las paredes de la casa y aumentando su volumen a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Harry se acercó a Draco y tras acomodarle la corbata y el saco, lo besó rápidamente en los labios, para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que llegara a éstas, Draco lo tomó por el brazo impidiéndole el subirlas.

-Esto lo terminaremos en cuanto regrese – le murmuró y su tono de voz dejaba claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Harry pudo observar el deseo impregnado en los ojos de plata, y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, sabiéndose el objeto de ese deseo.

-Claro que lo terminaremos – ronroneó y tras un nuevo beso, se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación que ocupaba Adam, antes de que Isis decidiera hincarle los colmillos para que dejara de llorar.

Draco lo observó irse, sus facciones se endureciendo por unos segundos, de lo cual Harry no se percató pues estaba más interesado en llegar hasta el bebé que en detenerse a observar a su pareja. Draco pasó una mano por su rubio cabello, acomodándolo un poco, al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejar pensamientos que le herirían. Con un pase de su mano, eliminó de su traje cualquier rastro de arrugas, tomó su túnica y con un 'plop' desapareció.

-----------

Una hora más tarde, y una vez que Harry había logrado convencer a Isis de no morder a Adam cada vez que éste "lanzaba alaridos", como decía ella, y tras prometerle que olvidaría su enfado por el incidente con Sirius (entiéndase, provocar su caída en medio de las Tres Escobas), y negociar unos cuantos gnomos de jardín traídos expresamente del jardín de los Weasley, logró convencerla de cuidar a Adam en la sala, mientras él bajaba por un poco de la poción que sustituía a la leche materna que Draco había preparado con anterioridad.

Harry descendía por las escaleras que lo conducirían hasta el sótano. Las paredes a su alrededor seguían siendo de cantera, pero a diferencia de la fachada de la casa, éstas eran de un color grisáceo, simulando los muros de las mazmorras de Hogwarts y algunos candiles flotaban a cada orilla del largo pasillo, iluminando con flamas en color jade que levitaban dentro. Al ir descendiendo podía notarse como la temperatura descendía de igual forma.

A Harry no le gustaba mucho estar ahí porque le recordaba las frías mazmorras del aula de pociones, y lo que consecuentemente llevaba al recuerdo de sus nada agradables clases, pero Draco había crecido en ese ambiente y era lógico que quisiera recrearlo en la casa donde ambos vivían.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, llegó hasta la puerta que buscaba, sin perder tiempo la abrió, e inmediatamente fue recibido por el lugar que su pareja tanto adoraba.

El laboratorio.

Draco siempre había adorado "la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones" como el rubio solía decir, y desde que Harry tenía memoria, Draco siempre había sobresalido en pociones. Él y Snape solían reunirse y entablar largas discusiones al respecto en las cuales quedaba en evidencia lo mucho que su pareja había adelantado en ese tema. Poco después de la graduación, Dumbledore le había sugerido aceptar una plaza como uno de los Investigadores en el Área de Pociones en la Universidad Mágica de Londres; sin duda la sugerenciahabía halagado de sobremanera el ego del rubio, pero lamentablemente había algo que evitaba que su pareja aceptara esa oferta: su apellido.

Ser un Malfoy no sólo conllevaba los privilegios que un apellido de renombre en la elite de los sangre pura, sino también, imponía ciertos cánones que debían de seguirse, y uno de ellos era que al morir el jefe de esa familia, su primogénito inmediatamente pasaría a ser la siguiente cabeza y heredero de ese linaje; obviamente, al morir Lucius Malfoy, Draco había heredado no sólo la decenas de cámaras acorazadas en Gringots y las no tan despreciables propiedades, sino también las tradiciones y obligaciones de su familia, cosa que Harry sabía a la perfección, pues Narcissa había insistido en instruirlo en las tradiciones de los Malfoy y refinar sus modales para que no dejara en ridículo a Draco en algún evento importante; y aunque el rubio disfrutaba su puesto en el Ministerio, Harry sabía que extrañaba la libertad y la relajación que elaborar pociones le brindaba, por esa razón, y por capricho además, Draco había construido ese recinto.

El laboratorio estaba completamente equipado con los mejores artículos para pociones, ya que algunos de los artículos que se encontraban en ese lugar eran tan raros, que Harry había leído solamente sobre ellos en libros. Había calderos de todo tipo, tamaño y elaborados de diversos metales, apiladas en estantes junto con otro gran surtido de parafernalias, pociones y varios viejos textos de pociones. Decir que Draco adoraba cada milímetro de ese laboratorio era una subestimación. Draco podía pasar horas enteras buscando nuevas formulas, analizando otras y buscando mejorarlas, tal y como lo hacía con su último proyecto en el que se encontraba trabajando: una poción para comprender el pársel.

Localizando rápidamente el caldero donde la poción se encontraba reposando, tomó un recipiente donde vertió un poco de la misma. Tenía que dárselo a Adam antes de que Isis decidiera pasar por alto su trato y encajarle los colmillos a la pobre criatura.

Subió de prisa las escaleras, deseando no encontrar al bebé siendo presa de una Cobra Real de más de tres metros de largo. Pero a medio camino, escuchó unos extraños sonidos. Se detuvo, tratando de reconocerlos. Pudo reconocer unos gorgojeos, que seguro pertenecían a Adam, y por el tono de ellos dedujo que estaba riendo, luego escuchó unos gruñidos, ¿los bebés gruñían? Porque estaba seguro que Isis no lo hacía, pero luego escuchó unos siseos nada amigables.

-_Estúpida bestia, aléjate de aquí antes de que te rompa todos los huesos_

Eso definitivamente no era nada bueno.

Así, que sin perder más tiempo, terminó de subir las escaleras, preparándose mentalmente para defender su casa de algún peligro inminente, antes de que Isis cometiera un asesinato… pero lo que encontró fue muy diferente a lo que esperaba…

Ahí estaba Adam, acostado sobre una manta en medio de la sala, tal y como lo había dejado, salvo el detalle de que hacía graciosos gorgojeos y gritos extasiados al ver lo que sus ojos estaban próximos a encontrarse.

Un poco más adelante se encontraba Isis… enredada alrededor del cuerpo de un gran perro negro en el que claramente no parecía un abrazo amistoso.

El perro gruñía y saltaba intentando quitarse a la cobra sin mucho éxito, ya que ésta se aferraba más a su peludo cuerpo.

-_Tonto animalejo, no dejaré que insultes a mi Drake, ¡¡me vengaré!!_

Las palabras siseadas por la serpiente lograron sacar a Harry del estado de shock en el que había caído. Recomponiéndose, avanzó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Adam y asegurándose de que estaba en perfectas condiciones, salvo el ataque de risa del que era presa, se dirigió a ambos animales.

-¡Basta! ¡Sepárense en este momento! – les gritó, pero ninguno le hizo el menor caso, continuando con su forcejeo –. ¡¡He dicho que se separen!!

Nada.

Perro y Cobra seguían enzarzados en una batalla, que si bien no era a muerte, ya que eso provocaría un serio enfrentamiento con Harry que ninguno deseaba, si insistían en provocar el mayor daño posible a su oponente

La paciencia de Harry tenía un límite, y cuando lo sobrepasaban… no era nada saludable.

Con un brusco movimiento de su mano, su magia salió expulsada en forma de una fuerte corriente de aire que hizo que ambos animales salieran expulsados a extremos contrarios. Isis cayó con la mitad del cuerpo erguida y la caperuza expandida en una clara señal de ataque, mostrando sus colmillos y siseando peligrosamente; Black había caído sobre sus cuatro patas, gruñendo y mostrando los colmillos igual que la serpiente.

Eso fue suficiente para activar el detonador en Harry.

-¡¡Isis, basta!! – pero la serpiente lo ignoró –. ¡¡¡He dicho basta!!!

Ante el tono molesto de Harry, Isis fue conciente de que si no quería un enfrentamiento con él, y sin Draco que la defendiera de un terrible castigo, debía obedecer. Renuente comenzó a bajar la caperuza, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo descendía hasta sólo tener la cabeza erguida, pero en ningún momento dejó de mostrar sus colmillos.

-¡Y tu, Sirius! ¡¡Deja de gruñirle a mi serpiente!! – el enorme perro volteó a ver a su ahijado, para encontrarse con los ojos verdes mirándole con enojo, pero sin hacer lo que éste le pedía –. ¡He dicho que dejes de gruñirle! – Sirius le miró como diciendo "soy tu padrino y no puedes mandarme" –. Si no lo haces – siguió Harry con voz peligrosa –, ¡¡te pondré una mordaza y te ataré en el jardín para que Draco te vea en cuanto llegue!!

Ante la enorme magnitud de esa amenaza, Sirius no tuvo otra opción que dejar de gruñir y encogerse en el suelo, cubriéndose el hocico con las patas delanteras.

Harry suspiró exasperado, al mismo tiempo que tomaba al sonriente Adam que no dejaba de retorcerse, y agitar sus manitas de forma alegre. Tras darles una mirada de advertencia hacia ambos animales, se dirigió a la habitación de Adam en busca de algún biberón.

En cuanto Harry dio media vuelta, el enorme perro volvió a gruñirle a la serpiente, quien le mostró los colmillos sin emitir sonido

-¡¡Sirius, deja de molestar a Isis!! ¡Y ven a ayudarme! – Sirius le dirigió una mirada molesta a la serpiente que se movía alegre, como burlándose de él.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste amenazarme?! ¡¡¿Y de esa forma?!! – le recriminó Sirius en su forma humana, una vez que había llegado hasta la habitación provisional del bebé, en donde se encontraba Harry.

-Por Merlín, Sirius, tú eres un adulto y además humano, ella sólo es una serpiente – le dijo al mismo tiempo que acomodaba a Adam en la cuna y le daba el biberón.

-¡Precisamente! ¡Es una serpiente! ¡¿Cómo puedes defenderla a ella en lugar de defenderme a mí?!

-No defendí a ninguno, y en todo caso, ¿por qué no eres capaz de comportarte como un adulto y dejar de pelear con ella?

-Ella es la que me provoca – siguió obstinado –, igual que ese Malfoy hijo de…

Ante la mirada peligrosa que le dirigió su ahijado, prefirió guardarse su último comentario.

-Draco es mi pareja, y te suplico, por enésima vez, que lo trates como tal.

-¿Pero es qué no entiendo como puedes estar con él si es tan engreído y patán y ególatra y…?

-¿Puedes dejar de insultar al hombre que amo? – preguntó un molesto Harry, Sirius tuvo la decencia de desviar su mirada para no ver la ira contenida resplandecer en los ojos de su ahijado –. Si le dieras una oportunidad, te darías cuenta de que Draco puede ser agradable, pero cada vez que ustedes dos están a menos de un kilómetro de distancia, comienzan a insultarse uno al otro, e Isis es implacable a la hora de defender a Draco.

-¡¡Pero si es él el que comienza a insultarme!! – gritó Sirius provocando que Adam llorara asustado, Harry tuvo que quitarle el biberón y tomarlo en brazos para calmarlo.

-¿Podrías no gritar por favor? – le pidió Harry, al mismo tiempo que mecía al niño tratando de que dejara de llorar –. El humor de Draco es sarcástico por naturaleza, tú deberías saber eso, después de todo has lidiado con Snape muchos años como para ignorar que así son los Slytherin, pero tú tiendes a insultar a su familia, obviamente Draco reacciona de forma no muy agradable ante eso.

-Pero su padre fue…

-¿Tengo que recordarte a algún miembro de tu familia, Sirius? – lo interrumpió, provocando que la mirada azul de su padrino se endureciera –. ¿Ahora comprendes? Tú familia no estuvo precisamente conformada por santos, pero aún así te duele el que hablen mal de ellos, ¿cierto? Con Draco es lo mismo. Su padre no fue un santo y me hizo mucho daño, pero amaba a su hijo, tal vez de una forma algo retorcida, pero lo amó, y le permitió ir por mi cuando estaba prisionero. Cometió errores gravísimos y mató y lastimó a muchos, entre ellos a mí, pero sigue siendo el padre de Draco y éste lo recuerda como tal, y no seré yo quien opaque esos recuerdos… pues conozco el dolor que significa el tener recuerdos no muy agradables de ellos.

La voz de Harry vaciló en la última frase. Los dos hombres guardaron silencio, uno sumido en sus pensamientos, el otro sintiéndose infinitamente culpable por ser el responsable de que su ahijado no tuviera buenos recuerdos de sus padres.

Justo en ese momento, y para cortar la tensión que se había formado entre ambos, el teléfono celular de Harry comenzó a sonar, sobresaltando a un adormilado Adam.

-¿Podrías tomarlo, por favor? – le preguntó Harry al mismo tiempo que con sumo cuidado le extendía a Adam, cuidando de no despertarlo por completo –. Ten cuidado con su cabeza.

Sirius, totalmente desprevenido y con movimientos algo toscos, tomó al adormilado bebé entre sus brazos. En seguida, Harry salió de la habitación para ir en busca de su celular.

Visiblementeincómodo y nervioso, Sirius logró dibujar una sonrisa algo forzada en sus labios.

-¿Eh? ¿Hola?

Pero el bebé no hizo intento alguno por responder el saludo, ya que estaba más dormido que despierto, con lo cual Sirius se sintió en libertad para suspirar aliviado.

Un poco más tranquilo, pero sin descuidar al bebé que tenía en brazos, observó la habitación en donde se encontraba.

Era la clásica habitación de un bebé, claro que algo austera, ya que faltaban algunos detalles amorosos como lo son los muñecos de peluche y las fotografías, pero tenía que recordar que ese bebé que ahora sostenía en brazos no era de Harry.

Aunque la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

Un bebé de Harry.

Eso sería estupendo, porque entonces, él sería algo así como el Tío Padrino.

Los ojos azules se iluminaron ante ese pensamiento…

Para enseguida oscurecerse al recordar con _quien_ vivía su ahijado.

-Demonios – murmuró –, hasta en eso Malfoy va a amargarle la vida a Harry, privándole de la felicidad de ser padre.

Porque era bien sabido, que los hombres no se embarazaban, aunque una vez escuchó decir a James que Godric Gryffindor había nacido de un hombre, pero tomando en cuenta de que estaba bebido, por no decir cayéndose de borracho, y que también había dicho que las Acromántulas podían tener Pegaso… bueno esa afirmación no podía tomarse en cuenta.

Sin embargo, no tuvo más tiempo para maldecir a cierta serpiente ególatra, porque en ese instante entró Harry con una chaqueta en las manos, lo que le hizo levantar una ceja en una clara y muda pregunta, lo que sólo le ganó que Harry sonriera con inocencia, lo que consecuentemente no auguraba nada bueno.

-Me llamó Natalie y me pide que le lleve algunos de mis cuadros – pero ante la mirada confundida de su padrino, se apresuró a agregar –. Natalie es mi agente, ¿recuerdas? La que se encarga de arreglar mis exposiciones.

-Ah, sí, sí, ya recuerdo, y… ¿cómo piensas llevar a Adam contigo? ¿No es peligroso? – preguntó inocentemente

Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que a Sirius le hacía recordar a James cuando tenía una travesura entre manos, y que era acentuada con esa mueca de superioridad que tanto le enervaba ver en Malfoy y Snape.

-En realidad, necesito pedirte un favor… padrinito.

La mente de Sirius trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de darle sentido tanto a la sonrisa como a la mirada traviesa y al "padrinito" dicho de esa forma tan… tan… inocente. No pudo reprimir el escalofrío que le atravesó la espina dorsal al darse cuenta de lo que su _tan querido y adorado ahijado_ quería que hiciera.

-No – la mirada de espanto de Sirius Black era digna de plasmarse en un lienzo, y la idea definitivamente no le parecía desagradable a Harry –, ni lo pienses, ni siquiera se te ocurra Harry James Potter

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, definitivamente era gracioso ver como su padrino, un hombre adulto, ex presidiario y ahora magnate de las bromas (junto a los gemelos Weasley), le tenía miedo a quedarse solo con un bebé de ocho meses.

-Vamos, Sirius, será sólo por una hora, en lo que voy, dejo algunos cuadros, y regreso. ¿Qué puede pasar en ese lapso de tiempo? – Harry entrecerró los ojos, y con una mirada maliciosa, de esas que Draco usaba cuando quería conseguir algo, le dijo –. ¿O a caso no te crees capaz de cuidar de un bebé, Sirius Black?

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

Sirius se irguió desafiante, su mirada resplandeció con decisión, ligeramente ofendida, aferró con mayor fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimar, al durmiente Adam, y le dijo con voz decidida.

-Te probaré que el Gran Sirius Black no le teme a nada. – dijo con voz solemne. Harry apenas y aguanto el ataque de risa que se le avecinaba, y en cambio, se irguió de igual forma que Sirius y adquiriendo su pose, le dijo:

-De acuerdo, Oh Gran Sirius Black, dejaré a tu cargo a Adam – después, su mirada se tornó seria –, pero ten cuidado con él, Sirius

-Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas?

Harry estuvo tentando a responder esa pregunta, pero prefirió guardarse sus comentarios, en cambio, se colocó la chaqueta y procedió a indicarle a Sirius el lugar donde se encontraba cada cosa que requeriría si Adam necesitaba algo. De cualquier forma, antes de salir, y sin que Sirius se diera cuenta de ello, convencería a Isis de que lo vigilara, curiosamente confiaba más en su serpiente que en su padrino.

Después de subir algunos cuadros en el auto, y tras advertirle a Isis queno molestara a Sirius con la seria amenaza de romper su trato anterior, y de que permaneciera alerta por si sucedía cualquier cosa, subió al auto listo para dejar sus cuadros en la Galería. Al estar frente al volante y listo para partir, no pudo evitar sufrir un escalofrío al ver la bella fachada de su casa. ¿Permanecería igual a su regreso? Deseaba con toda el alma que sí, de lo contrario se enfrentaría a la ira de Draco por dejar solo a Sirius en su bella casa.

------

Había sido una mañana sumamente agitada. Primero, había tenido una Junta en las oficinas de su empresa, acordando los términos de un contrato con un par de empresas muggles, donde se ultimaron los detalles del último proyecto del Consorcio Malfoy, una cadena de hoteles de lujo. A media tarde, había tenido una reunión en el Ministerio de Magia con algunos miembros del gobierno para acabar de proyectar las reformas a la Ley de Rechazo de Criaturas Mágicas, en la que se discutía sobre la Anulación y Cancelación de algunos de sus decretos, lo cual era algo por lo que se había estado peleando desde hacía varios años y que los complejos estúpidos de algunos miembros del Gobierno, hacía algo difícil de conseguir. Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy, Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, enérgico y frío como siempre se comportaba cuando se trataba de una reunión importante, sumando a eso su facilidad de persuasión, había conseguido derogar el decreto que prohibía el trabajo bien remunerado y digno a algunas criaturas, entre las que se encontraban los Licántropos, algo que sin duda haría sumamente feliz tanto a Harry como a Remus.

Justo en ese momento, Draco se dirigía hacia su despacho en el Ministerio, lo único que deseaba era encerrarse en él y tomar una poción que le quitara el maldito dolor de cabeza que esos viejos arcaicos le habían provocado, sumando a eso su disgusto por ciertas ideas que lo habían perseguido desde que dejó a Harry con ese bebé en su casa, y su insatisfecha excitación a causa de una imitación de _banshee._

Entró en su despacho después de informarle a su secretaria los resultados de la reunión y pedirle que no le pasaran llamadas a menos que fuesen importantes. Inmediatamente después de asegurar la puerta, se dirigió hacia un pequeño armario donde tenía guardadas algunas pociones calmantes y algunas otras para emergencias, y tras beber una de las calmantes, se dirigió hacia los grandes ventanales que iluminaban su despacho, recostándose contra el borde de una de las ventanas mirando hacia el exterior.

Eso siempre lo tranquilizaba.

El despacho de Draco Malfoy era uno de los despachos principales y con mayor estética. Era un amplio recinto de grandes ventanales por los que se colaba la luz del día, contra uno de los muros se encontraba el pequeño armario lleno de pociones, justo al centro había un imponente escritorio de caoba y tras él, había un inmenso librero con archivos de trabajo, y libros de diferentes decretos y leyes. Justo en el muro que esta frente a su escritorio, había una chimenea con leña consumiéndose lentamente, donde sostenía algunas charlas vía floo, y que le daba al lugar un aspecto más cálido. Los muebles, eran de calidad, y buen gusto, después de todo, era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy sólo aceptaban lo mejor.

Pese a que la poción calmante comenzaba a hacer efecto, el mismo sentimiento de pesadumbre y disgusto que le habían acompañado desde que salió de casa, no cesaba. ¿Y la razón de esos sentimientos? Simple: el bebé que en esos instantes debía de estar cuidado Harry.

Tamborileó los dedos en el marco del ventanal y con la otra mano se acomodó hacia atrás el pelo, un gesto inútil puesto que de inmediato le volvió a caer en una suave cascada dorada sobre los ojos.

Desde un principio no fue de su agrado la idea de hacerse cargo de ese bebé, no sólo por las responsabilidades que conllevaba el hacerlo, sino por las implicaciones tanto emocionales como el constante recordatorio de algo que había preferido seguir ignorando.

Harry era un ser emocional, su fría lógica en algunas ocasiones podía ser mandada al diablo por sus sentimientos, algo que sin duda había cautivado a Draco, pero que en ocasiones, causaba heridas realmente profundas, y no sólo hería a Harry, sino también a él, pues sabía que un daño inflingido a su pareja era como dañarse así mismo, y sabía perfectamente que el cuidar de Adam traería un daño mucho mayor del que estaban preparados para recibir.

Escuchó el sonido del intercomunicador.

Con un suspiro de frustración, se dirigió hacia su escritorio, sentándose en la amplia butaca frente a la mesa de su despacho, y tras pasar su mano frente al pequeño espejo intercomunicador, el rostro de su secretaria se reflejó en él.

-Sr. Malfoy, el Sanador, Gerard Montgomery, desea hablar con usted por la vía floo.

-"El Sanador que atiende a la madre de Adam" –pensó–. De acuerdo, comunícamelo entonces

-Esta bien señor. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más?

-No, gracia Janeth

-De acuerdo señor.

Un nuevo pase de mano frente al espejo, y el rostro de su secretaria, desapareció. Con parsimonia se puso de pie hasta llegar a la chimenea, tomando asiento en el sofá que estaba frente a ella. No tardó mucho tiempo en materializarse el rostro afable del Medimago.

-Buenos tardes, señor Malfoy, lamento molestarlo – le dijo con una sonrisa

-Buenos tardes, señor Montgomery, y no es ninguna molestia, sin embargo tengo curiosidad de saber cual es el motivo por el que me llama, obviamente se trata de la madre de Adam, Annel Cartier

Directo al punto, sin molestarse en cortesías. Vio cómo los ojos del sanador se abrían con ligera sorpresa y diversión, obviamente divertido ante el temperamento de Draco

-Efectivamente, Señor Malfoy, se trata de la señora Cartier. – ante eso Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella? ¿Ha empeorado su condición?

-No exactamente, su condición ha ido variando, cierto, pero sólo a constantes fiebres y delirios, por momentos se encuentra lucida y pregunta por su hijo, y en otros la fiebre la inunda. La maldición con la que fue herida provoca ese tipo de estragos, afortunadamente la trajeron a tiempo y no pasará a mayores.

-Comprendo. ¿Y el motivo de su llamada es…?

-En uno de sus momentos de lucidez, la paciente pidió ver a su hijo

-¿Es posible en su condición?

-Yo no lo recomendaría hasta que se encontrara estable, lo que sería en un par de días, pero había pensando que tal vez sería buena idea que usted o el señor Potter la visitaran y le asegurara el bienestar de su hijo. Eso la ayudaría a tranquilizarse y esforzarse en su recuperación – Draco permaneció unos segundos en silencio, sopesando las palabras dichas por el sanador

-Comprendo – dijo –. ¿Cuándo sería conveniente visitarla?

-Lo antes posible

Draco guardó silencio nuevamente, podría llamar a Harry y pedirle que fuera, aunque estaba seguro de que no se negaría, estaría el problema de quien cuidaría al bebé, además, el rubio recordó que cierto 'canino pulgoso' estaría de visita, por lo cual no le apetecía regresar a casa temprano como se lo había hecho saber a Harry.

-¿Podría ser esta misma tarde?

-¡Por supuesto! – se apresuró a decir el sanador, feliz de que las cosas se dieran tan rápido.

-De acuerdo, señor Montgomery, lo veré esta tarde.

-Lo estaré esperando, señor Malfoy – y sin más, el rostro amable del sanador desapareció de entre las llamas.

Draco permaneció unos minutos más en la misma posición, sentado en el sofá. Sus ojos de plata reflejaban el crepitar de las llamas que poco a poco consumían la madera. Pensamientos contradictorios se arremolinaban en su mente, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, pero lamentablemente para él, la mayoría de esas cosas, hubiera preferido continuar ignorándolas, pero era conciente de que entre más tiempo pasase, más dolorosa sería la solución.

------

Mientras tanto, en casa de Harry y Draco, Sirius se encontraba recostado en la cama de la habitación **de su ahijado**, con el control remoto en una mano y viendo un programa de televisión muggle. ¿Quién dice que los muggles no inventan cosas interesantes?

Parecía que Sirius se había apoderado de un par de cervezas de mantequilla, las cuales degustaba placidamente a la vez que soltaba pequeñas risitas al ver el programa de televisión.

-Esto de ser niñero, me resulta bastante bien – murmuró –... no hay mucho que hacer... cerveza de mantequilla gratis...

Puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, dejándose caer hacia atrás, con un suspiro de arrogancia... cuando en eso:

-BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! (_N.A.: ¿Qué original no?)_

De un salto, y más rápido que un rayo, Sirius se puso de pie, tirando la cerveza de mantequilla sobre la colcha

-¡Diablos! – maldijo, pero el llanto de Adam se hizo más insistente, así que prefirió ignorar ese pequeño accidente y correr hacia ese bebé y calmarlo, o sino, terminaría con los tímpanos destrozados.

Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, chocando contra una puerta y tropezándose con… ¿una cola de serpiente? Demonios, ya arreglaría cuentas con esa cobra. Por fin llegó hasta la cuna, donde una pequeña criatura, cubierta por una sencilla manta, lloraba con energías, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus pequeños puños.

-Ya, tranquilo pequeño, ya estoy aquí... – le dijo Sirius con ternura, pero el pequeño no dejaba de gritar y retorcerse, el rostro regordete estaba inundado de lágrimas y hacía pequeños pucheros casi al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus alaridos… ejem… llantos.

Intentó tranquilizarlo haciendo caras graciosas como sacarle la lengua, o estirarse las mejillas, le habló con diferentes tipos de voces, pero nada daba resultado, y el adulto comenzaba a desesperarse.

Algo que para nada sentía la serpiente que estaba escondida tras la puerta de la habitación de Adam.

Si prestáramos atención a los pequeños espasmos que atacaban el largo cuerpo de la Cobra Real, nos daríamos cuenta de que estaba siendo presa de un ataque de risa, algo muy extraño en los reptiles de su tipo. Pero es que era demasiado cómico ver al estúpido de Black, comenzar a desesperarse con los _alaridos del banshee._

Después de variados intentos por intentar tranquilizar a Adam, Sirius finalmente optó por lo que, desde un principio, no deseaba hacer.

Cargar al gimiente bebé.

Tomando en cuenta que no era muy hábil en este aspecto, y que el pequeño se negaba a dejar de retorcerse, la tarea resultaba sumamente difícil de llevar a cabo.

-Vamos Adam... – le dijo con cierto tono de inseguridad mientras tomaba al pequeño con sus manos y lentamente lo levantaba; deteniéndose a medio camino, sosteniéndolo en las manos, con los brazos estirados, mirándolo desde lejos.

Pero Adam no dejaba de llorar.

-Por favor pequeño, ¡no me hagas esto!

Recordando que había visto un caso similar por la televisión muggle, intentó arrullar a la gimiente criatura... aunque más bien parecía como si agitara una bebida embotellada con la advertencia de "_Agítese antes de tomarse_"; lo que sólo provocó que Adam se alterara aún más, y usando una cruel lógica para el infierno que estaba viviendo Sirius: al alterarse Adam, Sirius se alteraba más.

-¡¡¡Bebé, no llores!!! – le suplicó, pareciendo que en cualquier momento, Sirius seguiría el ejemplo al bebé y se pondría a llorar a todo pulmón.

Cosa que mataba de risa a Isis.

-Por Merlín, ¿qué es lo que quieres para callarte? – preguntó desesperado.

Y como si Merlín hubiera escuchado su suplica, un desagradable olor comenzó a llegarle. Arrugó la nariz ante tal pestilencia

-No, no, no, por favor no – murmuró, acercando con lentitud al bebé que no paraba de llorar, pudo percibir que el desagradable aroma provenía de él –. Tiene que ser una broma – pero el olor desmentía cualquier tipo de broma –. ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Observó a su alrededor, Harry había mencionado algo para ese tipo de casos, pero los gritos de Adam que no paraba de llorar y el insistente olor no le permitían pensar con claridad, y no recordaba mucho de lo que Harry le había dicho.

-¡Por Merlin! ¡Soy un mago adulto!

Así que haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, afianzó el agarre del bebé, observó la habitación, viendo que ahí no tendría suficiente espacio para cambiarlo, así que decidió llevarlo a la habitación **de su ahijado**, y aguantando la respiración se dirigió hacia allá, totalmente inconsciente de que una Cobra Real espasmódica lo seguía de cerca.

-"_Oh, espera a que Drake se entere de esto, jiji_" – pensaba la serpiente

En cuando llegó, e ignorando la mancha de cerveza de mantequilla de la colcha, recostó a Adam, el cual se había empezado a calmar un poco. De golpe sacó la varita de su capa y apuntando con ella al bebé, pensando en algún hechizo adecuado que pudiera utilizar, permaneció en la misma posición por varios minutos, hasta que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente

-¡Accio pañal!

Y sin esperar el resultado que obtuvo su hechizo, Sirius por poco y cae presa de un infarto múltiple el tener en su mano... el pañal sucio de Adam.

-¡¡¡Oh, por Merlín!!! ¡¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!! – Exclamó lleno de pánico, arrojando el pañal lejos de él-. Respira, expira, respira, expira, eso es Sirius, tranquilo, ya pasó lo peor, tranquilo – murmuró con los ojos cerrados, intentando calmarse.

Al abrir los ojos, Sirius observó a Adam, el cual lo miraba con atención, por suerte, ya había dejado de llorar.

Aunque Isis parecía estar a punto de hacerlo, pero de risa.

-De acuerdo – murmuró Black –, hay que tomarlo con calma, iré por un pañal y ahora regreso. No te muevas de aquí – le dijo a Adam, pero Sirius, no confiando en esos ojos que le recordaban a Malfoy, buscó algo con que entretener al bebé. Encontrando algo que podría servirle sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, se trataba de una snitch que parecía ser de cristal. Inmediatamente se lanzó por el objeto, y sin perder tiempo ni mediar las consecuencias de dejar sólo al bebé, después de darle la snitch se fue rumbo a la habitación de Adam.

-_"Oh, oh"_ – pensó Isis, observando como Adam se pasaba de una mano a otra la snitch y gorgojeaba contento –. _"Harry se molestara mucho si algo le pasa a esa snitch, se la obsequió la mamá de Drake y es de zirconia"_

-¡¡Adam!! ¡¡No se te ocurra moverte de donde estás!! – se escuchó la voz de Sirius desde la otra habitación, lo que provocó que Adam comenzara a moverse frenéticamente, lo que consecutivamente ocasionó que arrojara la snitch que hasta ese momento sostenía.

Isis vio con horror como el pequeño objeto se precipitaba hacia el suelo; sin perder tiempo, se deslizó intentando detener el rompimiento de la esfera y por consecuencia el futuro regaño de Harry.

Milagrosamente, logró atrapar la snitch antes de que cayera, interceptándola con sus colmillos. Suspiró aliviada. Con extremo cuidado, se deslizó hasta dejar la snitch fura del alcance de Adam y del 'sarnoso de Black'

Sirius regresó cargado con todo lo necesario para poder limpiar a un bebé: talco, toallas húmedas, bolsas nuevas de pañales, crema.

Adam al verlo soltó una pequeña carcajada, agitándose de forma desenfrenada.

-Ya, ya voy, no se te ocurra moverte – como si hubiera entendido sus palabras, y quisiera llevarle la contraria, Adam se giró pensando tal vez que Sirius querría perseguirlo, lo malo del caso es que en el proceso de huir del animago, no sólo manchó la colcha porque su cuerpecito, que estaba sucio con el desecho del pañal, sino también que se acercó peligrosamente a la orilla de la cama.

Al parecer Sirius estaba más concentrado en tratar de que no se le cayera ninguno de los objetos que portaba, olvidándose por completo del bebé, sin embargo, el sonido de un gorgojeo lo hizo volver a la realidad, justo a tiempo para ver como Adam estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde de la cama.

-¡No, Adam! – gritó asustando, tirando todo lo que traía al piso, y lanzándose al suelo a tiempo para atrapar a Adam, al cual, al parecer el hecho de que estuviera sobre Sirius, quien estaba en el suelo, con mirada de pánico; le parecía de lo más gracioso, ya que comenzó a reírse mientras torpemente aplaudía.

-Bueno, al menos sigues de una pieza – murmuró, a la vez que intentaba ponerse de pie con Adam en brazos.

Isis, enrollada en si misma, escondiendo la cabeza debajo de todos sus anillos, intentando amortiguar su siseos, maldecía la ineptitud del pulgoso porque casi se le cae el bebé y Harry la culparía a ella en lugar del estúpido animago.

Acostando a Adam sobre la cama, e ignorando olímpicamente las manchas que la colcha tenía, procedió a mirarlo, como si tratara de descifrar un gran enigma.

-Bien – murmuró sin dejar de observar al bebé que le regresaba la mirada con atención –. Comenzaré por… eh… quitarte… eh… eso

Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que una de las toallitas humedecidas limpiara el cuerpecito, causándole cosquillas al bebé; luego hizo girar la botella de talco, pero al no salir nada de ésta, comenzó a golpearla, ocasionando que estallara y una inmensa nube blanca se esparciera entre ellos.

Isis esta vez no hizo intento alguno por ocultar su siseo, convulsionándose con descaro al ver la escena que se presentaba ante ella.

El largo cabello negro de Sirius, ahora estaba cubierto por una delgada y nívea capa de talco, al igual que el rostro, salvo la zona de los ojos, que el mago había conseguido cerrar en el momento en que se derramó el contenido de la botella. La túnica azul marino, ahora era un inmenso depósito del polvo blanco. A su lado, Adam, con el cuerpo blanco por el talco y medio desnudo, comenzaba a estornudar a causa del polvo, formado nubecitas de talco con cada estornudo.

-Diantres – murmuró Sirius, pero cuando habló, expulsó otra nubecita de polvo blanco

Eso fue demasiado para Isis, que se dejó caer contra el piso, riéndose con toda la energía que le era posible, lanzando siseos que en parsel sonaban como "bobo Black" "fantasma cambia pañales" y cosas por el estilo

Fue en ese momento cuando Sirius notó la presencia de la serpiente; girándose para verla de forma asesina, estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra ella y morderla como había querido cuando llegó a la casa, pero las risas de Adam lo hicieron desistir de ese intento de homicidio.

-Tu y yo saldaremos cuentas más tarde – le dijo a la serpiente, la que sólo se limitó a seguir convulsionándose, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Después de lanzarle una última mirada asesina, por el momento, se concentró en terminar de cambiar a Adam.

Tomó uno de los pañales y después de desplegarlo y darle un par de vueltas, lo acercó hasta tenerlo a un palmo de su rostro, volvió a separarlo para luego darle un par de vueltas más. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo demonios se pone esto? – se pregunt

Adam miraba a Sirius con sus grandes ojos azul grisáceo; viéndolo con cierta confusión e interés. Por su parte, Sirius intentaba averiguar como se colocaba ese bendito pañal.

Después de varios intentos infructuosos, y varios pañales esparcidos alrededor de la cama…

-No fue tan difícil, mira, quedaste lindísimo

Adam, con medio cuerpo y cabello blancos por el talco, y la otra mitad con un chalequito tejido, con el pañal llegándole casi al pecho, no era exactamente una definición de "lindo", según el criterio de Isis que seguía observando la escena en silencio.

Justo cuando Sirius tomó a Adam, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un despeinado Harry Potter, que quedó estático al ver el estado en que se encontraba su habitación. Su mirada verde centelló con sorpresa, para luego cambiar a una expresión de asco cuando vio el estado de su colcha y de angustia al notar que la snitch que Narcisa le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños estaba en un lugar diferente al que la había dejado, a medida que recorría el cuarto con la mirada, sus ojos verdes se iban opacando con enojo, observando los pañales esparcidos alrededor de su cama y en el piso, para detenerse con reproche en su padrino cubierto de talco que cargaba a un bebé igualmente blanco de talco.

Sirius se sintió intimidado por la frialdad de la mirada verde.

-Más vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto, Black

En momentos como esos, cuando Harry le hablaba con esa frialdad, era cuando más odiaba a Malfoy por enseñarle a su ahijado a comportarse de esa manera.

-------

El hospital San Mungo estaba situado cerca de una estación de tren en el centro de Londres, en una calle llena de tiendas.

Dado a que en este edificio se trataba la salud de las brujas y magos, no sería muy saludable esconderlo bajo tierra como el Ministerio de Magia; por ello, se escondió en un gran edificio al cuál pudiese llegar la luz del sol. Visto desde fuera, el hospital San Mungo son unos grandes almacenes llamados '_Purge y Dowse, S.A._", abandonados, y de aspecto destartalado y deprimente. En su sucio escaparate, había unos maniquís colocados al azar con ropa de por lo menos diez años atrás y con las pelucas mal colocadas. En la puerta hay un cartel que dice "CERRADO POR REFORMAS".

Obviamente se encontraba ubicado en medio de un barrio muggle.****

Por esa razón, Draco había guardado su túnica, portando únicamente su traje sastre. Ignorando a las miradas que los muggles le enviaban, se dirigió con paso elegante hacia el maniquí con el suéter de nailon verde.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, el Sanador Gerard Montgomery, espera mi visita.

Al terminar de anunciarse, el maniquí comenzó a moverse, permitiéndole atravesar el cristal.

Una vez dentro, rápidamente localizó la recepción, que estaba rodeada con sillas de madera para los que esperaban ser atendidos. Sin reparar en nada más, se dirigió a la mesa de Información, donde estaba una bruja regordeta atendiendo a los visitantes, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, fue interceptado por el Sanador Gerard, que vestía una túnica de color verde lima con el escudo del hospital, un hueso y una varita cruzados, como el resto de los Sanadores.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Malafoy – lo saludó el sanador.

-Buenas tardes – Draco respondió el saludo estrechándole la mano que el medimago le ofrecía –. ¿Cómo se encuentra la señora Cartier?

-Afortunadamente bien, la fiebre ha cedido casi por completo, y en este momento se encuentra despierta. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Comenzaron a caminar por estrechos pasillos, donde estaban colgados retratos de sanadores famosos, iluminados por grandes globos de cristal llenos de velas que flotan por el techo. Subieron unas escaleras para llegar a la cuarta planta, donde se encontraban los internados por Daños Provocados por Hechizos. Llegaron a las puestas de cristal que resguardaban esas salas.

El Sanador lo llevó hasta una de las habitaciones del final del pasillo, con un pase de su varita abrió la puerta, cediéndole el paso.

Draco pudo notar que la habitación era austera, claro, todo lo austero que puede ser una habitación de hospital. Acostada sobre la cama, y cubierta por impecables mantas blancas, se encontraba Annel Cartier.

A simple vista, era una mujer bonita, tenía la piel blanca, y el cabello largo con rizos castaños claros dispersos por la almohada, semejante al de Adam, por la forma de su rostro y la apariencia de su piel, Draco podía asegurar que ella tendría a lo sumo dos o tres años más que él. En cuanto los escuchó entrar, la mujer abrió los ojos, mostrando unos ojos azules con algunas tonalidades grises.

-Hola Annel, ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó el Sanador

-Cansada… y con sueño – respondió con voz cansada.

-Es lógico, la maldición afectó varios órganos, y los hechizos y pociones para sanarlos provocan ese estado de cansancio y somnolencia. – Annel dirigió su mirada hacia el visitante, entrecerró los ojos tratando de reconocerlo –. Él es Draco Malfoy, Annel, el hombre que junto con Harry Potter cuidan de tu bebé.

Los ojos de Annel se iluminaron ante la mención de su bebé, y todo rastro de sueño y cansancio desapareció al instante.

-Buenas tardes – saludó Draco

-Buenas tardes – le respondió el saludo.

-Bien, yo los dejo solos para que hablen con calma – y diciendo esto el Sanador salió de la habitación.

Apenas se había cerrado la puerta, la voz de Annel se hizo escuchar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Adam?

Draco la observó un momento, el tono de voz que impregnó las palabras reflejaba la angustia y el temor que debía de sentir esa mujer por estar lejos de su hijo, era comprensible la desconfianza con que los ojos azul grisáceos le miraban. Suspirando internamente, se sentó en una cómoda silla que estaba situada a un lado de la cama.

-En perfectas condiciones – pero viendo la expresión de la mujer, especificó-: A resentido un poco el estar lejos de su madre, pero Harry tiene mucha paciencia y Adam ha comenzado a acostumbrarse a él. Puedo asegurarle que se encuentra en buenas manos, y que en cuanto el sanador Montgomery lo autorice, podrá verlo.

-¿En verdad... se encuentra bien?

Draco se sintió ligeramente ofendido por la pregunta, ¿acaso pensaba que le estaba mintiendo? Pero viendo la expresión preocupada de la mujer y la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos, prefirió ignorar el pinchazo de molestia, y responder de la mejor manera posible.

-En verdad. Admito que el hacernos cargo de Adam ha sido algo... inesperado, pero hemos podido con la responsabilidad, Harry lo cuida de tiempo completo y puedo asegurarle que nunca permitiría que algo malo le ocurriese.

La última frase pareció tranquilizar a la mujer, ya que soltó un suspiro que a su parecer era de alivio.

Annel volvió a mirar a Draco, pero esta vez no había desconfianza ni temor, sino un brillo de agradecimiento, algo que turbó un poco a Draco.

-Me alegra que esté bien y en buenas manos – le dijo sonriendo con timidez –. Yo soy viuda y no tengo más familia que Adam, estaba muy preocupada por él, y aunque el Sanador Montgomery me dijo que estaba en buenas manos, me sentía intranquila, preocupada. Pero sabiendo quienes lo cuidan y que además son responsables, me siento mucho más tranquila.

-Es comprensible, después de todo es su madre, y aunque Adam ha resentido estar lejos de usted, Harry se las ha arreglado para ser aceptado por él.

-Al señor Potter parecen gustarle los bebés – mencion

-Sí, así parece – respondió con cierta amargura

-Sé que ustedes están juntos, bueno, todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿pero no han pensado en adoptar a un niño?

Ante la pregunta, inmediatamente la espalda de Draco se puso rígida y su rostro adquirió una expresión inescrutable, Annel notó el cambio casi de inmediato, maldiciéndose el haber tocado un punto, al parecer, sensible para el joven frente a ella. Era obvio que siendo él quien era, el adoptar un niño no entraba dentro de sus expectativas para tener familia.

-Pero eso, es algo que no me incumbe – se apresuró a agregar, queriendo enmendar el daño que sus palabras habían causado –, aún así les agradezco que cuiden de Adam.

-No tiene que agradecer nada. – le respondió con cierta austeridad

-Todo lo contrario – rebatió ella con dulzura – tengo mucho que agradecerles, Adam es mi vida, y si algo le hubiera pasado yo...

-Él esta bien, y en buenas manos – la interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie –, no se angustie por su bienestar, le doy mi palabra que él estará bien y que en cuanto el Sanador lo autorice lo tendrá con usted.

-Muchas gracias, espero volver a verlo.

Draco hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida, sin responder afirmativamente a lo dicho por la mujer, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

------

Horas más tarde, y tras asegurarse de que Adam estaba dormido y protegido en su cuna, de haber reparado todo lo que Sirius había provocado y de asegurarse de que no había más daños considerables en su casa, de mandar a Sirius de regreso a sus labores con los gemelos después de asegurarle que no le diría nada a Draco sobre lo que había pasado para que no se burlara de él (claro que no podía asegurar lo mismo de Isis), y de haber hecho unos ajustes al trato que tenía con Isis bajo el concepto de "futuros traumas por ver a Black cuidar de un bebé humano y tras la consecuente salvación de la snitch que Narcisa le había regalado", Harry se encontraba terminando de llenar la bañera para sumergirse en un relajante baño, pues lo necesitaba con urgencia.

El baño era una habitación enorme, en cuyo centro se podía ver una bañera circular, con espacio suficiente para albergar cómodamente a cuatro o cinco personas. Había esparcido varias esencias que le ayudarían a relajarse, y tras comprobar que el agua estaba a la temperatura ideal, cerró el grifo.

Se quitó la ropa, arrojándola contra la pared, más tarde se ocuparía de asearla, por ahora, lo único que deseaba era sumergirse en esa esencia espumosa y descansar del día tan ajetreado que había tenido, antes de que llegara Draco.

------

Después de dejar a Annel, decidió caminar un poco antes de regresar a casa, así aprovecharía para despejar su mente de tantos pensamientos que le herían el alma.

Caminó cerca de una hora, estaba un poco cansado, pero al menos su cabeza se había despejado, y en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en llegar junto a Harry y hacerle el amor hasta que quedara inconsciente o muerto de cansancio.

Llegó hasta su casa y después del saludo de cortesía a un par de vecinos (muggles obviamente), procedió a abrir la puerta con sus llaves. Aunque al principio le resultaba chocante abrir la puerta de su casa con esos objetos muggles, comprendió que era necesario hacerlo de esa forma y no apareciéndose o a través de la red floo, ya que los muggles que tenían por vecinos comenzarían a preguntarse quienes eran los hombres que vivían en esa casa; aunque después de un tiempo, entrar así a su casa se volvió una costumbre.

Atravesó el umbral, y un extraño silencio le envolvió de inmediato. Frunció el ceño. No se trataba de un silencio pesado o alarmante, sino más bien, parecía ese silencio que reinaba después de una tormenta.

Observó su reloj, eran casi las siete, y por lo regular a esa hora Isis estaba en su terrario, pero pronto recordó que la serpiente se había auto nombrado _niñera_ de _la imitación de banshee_, así que lo más seguro era que ahora se encontrara en la habitación del bebé.

Suspiró ante la última frase.

Se quitó el saco, y aflojó un poco la corbata, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación con el saco sobre un hombro. En cuanto llegó, dobló su saco y lo colocó pulcramente sobre uno de los muebles.

Frunció el ceño al notar que su cama estaba cubierta por una colcha distinta a la que había en la mañana. Ignorando ese detalle, se dirigió hacia el baño, deseando sumergirse en un relajante baño de tina, encontrándose con que Harry se le había adelantado.

Estando en la bañera, sumergido en el agua cálida y relajante, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra el frío borde de mármol, se encontraba Harry, completamente relajado y ajeno a su presencia.

Draco suspiró y no hizo nada más que observar durante varios minutos, devorando la vista que tenía ante él. Amaba cada centímetro de esa persona, desde el pelo negro desaliñado a los exquisitos pies, y nunca dejaba de asombrarlo que Harry hubiera querido permanecer tanto tiempo con él. Resistió el impulso de tomarlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo, y en su lugar, se recargó contra el marco de la puerta silenciosamente, limitándose a admirar al hombre al que amaba, deleitándose en la quietud de su compañero.Después de unos momentos, Harry abrió lentamente los párpados, sintiéndose observado, dirigió su vista hacia la puerta encontrándose con Draco recargado contra la misma. Lentamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Hola – le dijo

-Hola – respondió Draco sin cambiar de posición

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Verte – Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada

-¿Por qué?

-Necesitaba verte – fue la simple respuesta, provocando que un leve sonrojo se apoderada de las mejillas de Harry y que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

-¿Vienes? – le preguntó incitante

Draco se acercó lentamente, con movimientos sensuales hasta detenerse a un par de pasos de la bañera, terminó por quitarse la corbata y comenzó a abrir uno a uno los botones de su camisa, sin dejar de mirar al hombre en la bañera. Cuando el último botón estuvo libre, Draco se estiró, el material se abrió para revelar la lisa y pálida piel de su torso.

Casi hipnotizado por la vista, Harry sintió que su propia excitación crecía, la vista fija en los movimientos de Draco y sintiendo que su deseo alcanzaba niveles insostenibles

La camisa se deslizó por sus hombros y Draco sacudió la cabeza, el cabello se acomodó obedientemente sobre su cara y cuello, enmarcando sus facciones. Luego, con una sonrisa incitante, se dio media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a Harry, deslizó sus pantalones con sus manos, se inclinó hacia el frente, con las piernas rectas y los bajó hasta los tobillos, dejándolo libre de cualquier prenda. El perfecto trasero se extendió ante Harry, quien no quería nada más que alcanzarlo y enterrarse en él.

Cerró los ojos y tragó, tratando de controlarse.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Draco estaba completamente desnudo, de pie y frente a él. Harry habría gemido si su boca no hubiera estado tan seca. Intentó pasar saliva cuando Draco se arrodilló ante él, los ojos grises casi negros por el deseo. Los pulgares de Draco trazaron perezosos círculos sobre los labios de Harry

-Dios, te amo – murmuró Draco

Harry se inclinó ligeramente hasta rozar sus labios contra los del rubio

-También te amo, Draco – la voz no fue más que un suave murmullo, pero Draco pudo sentirla retumbar a través de su piel.

Sin alejarse, Draco comenzó a acariciar la piel morena del rostro, sus dedos trazaron la suave seda de su pelo negro, provocando que Harry arqueara su espina cuando los dedos acariciaron a la curva del cuello. Entonces, deliberadamente miró a Harry y sonrió tímidamente.

Sostuvo la verde mirada mientras muy despacio metía el índice de su mano derecha entre esos labios carnosos. Los labios del moreno se cerraron sobre él y dejó que se cerraran sus párpados. Sacando el dedo, lo reemplazó con el índice izquierdo, un gemido de placer retumbó profundamente en su garganta.

Finalmente retiró el dedo.

La pérdida de contacto arrancó un sollozo de Harry quien en ese preciso momento lo único que deseaba era enterrarse en lo más profundo de Draco.

Harry observó a Draco con ojos velados mientras éste se sumergía en el agua de la bañera. Entonces, con un movimiento fluido, se acercó al cuerpo que lo esperaba anhelante.

Sin darle tiempo, Harry atrapó los deseados labios en un beso desesperado y apasionado. Draco emitió un sonido extraño, una especie de gruñido de placer y entonces ya no hubo reparos, el Chico que Vivió y Venció profundizó el beso, se adueñó de su boca sin miramientos, sin consideraciones, exigente. Draco sintió sus manos en su pecho, en su estómago; rodeándolo por la cintura, lo estrechó tanto que hubiera podido asfixiarlo, luego esas manos comenzaron a vagar lenta y firmemente por su espalda, mientras esa boca exigente demandaba toda su atención. Empezó a palpar cada centímetro del torso del rubio, quiso sentirlo plenamente entre sus brazos, luego se dirigió hacia la espalda, descendiendo hasta llegar a las caderas.

Draco gemía extasiado, siendo presa de las caricias sobre su cuerpo, aferrándose al varonil cuerpo de su amante, enterrando sus uñas contra la piel de los hombros, buscando un soporte para no desfallecer de placer.

Después de un larguísimo momento, Harry comenzó a bajar por el mentón de Draco, siguiendo la línea, dura y recta, aspirando el aroma que se desprendía de la piel, provocando con su recorrido estremecimientos en su pareja, que emitía suaves jadeos y se arqueaba para seguir en contacto con ese cuerpo. La humedad que dejaba la lengua de Harry en el cuello de Draco provocaba que éste temblara ligeramente.

Harry aprovechó el momento para seguir con la lengua el largo camino desde la base del cuello de Draco hasta el mentón. Draco cerró los ojos y ofreció la piel hasta que Harry reclamó la boca que el rubio le entregó de inmediato.

Harry recargó a Draco contra el mármol de la bañera, al hacerlo, acomodó mejor sus piernas y lenta pero firmemente su cadera hizo una suave presión sobre la de Draco que lanzó un extraño y ronco gemido. Rompiendo el beso, Harry rió suavemente, y mirando a los ojos de plata con una expresión pícara, repitió el movimiento, pero esta vez en forma circular. Observaba atentamente el rostro del rubio, que tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, emitió un jadeo ronco al sentir en todo su esplendor la firme erección del moreno contra la suya propia.

Otra presión y un violento estremecimiento.

En un delicioso y agónico impulso, Harry volvió a capturar los hinchados labios. Mordía suavemente el inferior, atrapaba la lengua. Giró las muñecas y apoyándose en los fuertes y tensos músculos de los hombros del rubio, retomó el suave y cadencioso ritmo de presión sobre la erección de Draco, que jadeaba cada vez más rápido, anunciando el clímax.

El agua se movía al ritmo de sus cuerpos, creando suaves ondas de agua y burbuja que acompañaban a sus sensuales movimientos.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pues no quería separarse ni un milímetro de ese cuerpo, Harry se apoyó nuevamente en las palmas de las manos. Se separó de Draco quien abrió los ojos con una expresión de interrogación y confusión.

-No me dejarás a medias como esta mañana, ¿cierto? – le gruñó, y a Harry le pareció notar una nota de rencor en su voz, pero desechando esa idea, negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, amor.

El deseo casi salvaje en los ojos esmeraldas del chico era un monumento a la lujuria mientras recorrían hambrientos el cuerpo que tenía delante de él, pero Draco pudo ver la lucha por mantener el control, por ir despacio, y no arrojarse contra él como esta mañana. Harry atrajo nuevamente hacia él el cuerpo de su amante y Draco, en el límite, emitió un sonido ronco y desesperado.

Él asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza acariciando con manos ávidas su torso y espalda bajo el agua y le sonrió con una deliciosa malicia que dejó a Draco ligeramente pasmado.

Harry colocó la punta de su dolorosa erección entre los empapados muslos, y Draco no pudo evitar emitir un ronco gemido de anticipación. Enseguida, Harry llevó su miembro hasta la entrada y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, placer y dolor mezclándose en el primer empujón que Harry hizo contra la estrechez del cuerpo debajo suyo. La respiración de Draco era un ritmo violento, anhelante, se aferró con mayor fuerza a Harry, apoyando su rostro en el hombro; al sentir que vencía la resistencia inicial, avanzó hasta el fondo, más rápido y firme. Draco se retorció al sentir el poderoso embate, luchando por respirar profundo.

Gimieron juntos, Harry por la estrechez que lo guardaba y Draco por la sensación de completa plenitud.

Las terminales nerviosas de Draco estaban alertas a cualquier sensación; sentía la piel de fuego de Harry quemando la suya propia, pese a estar su cuerpo sumergido en el agua; podía escuchar el acelerado ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Harry.

Como un latigazo de luz, los sentidos de Harry reaccionaron y buscó con la boca el cuello agitado que tenía delante, lentamente con la punta de la lengua lo acarició al mismo tiempo que comenzó un cadencioso movimiento que Draco acompasó de inmediato. Los embates del miembro de Harry comenzaron a activar cada terminal nerviosa del interior del rubio. El moreno sujetó con ambas manos la cadera de él y aceleró el ritmo, sus respiraciones alcanzaron rápidamente un ritmo peligroso y, por fin, el ansiadísimo orgasmo premió a Draco, obligándolo a jadear violentamente en una abrumadora sorpresa. Los espasmos del rubio derrotaron a Harry, que terminó dentro de él, escuchando extasiado sus jadeos.

Poco a poco todo fue volviendo a la calma. Draco lo retuvo lo más firme posible, deseaba que Harry permaneciera adentro de él el mayor tiempo.

Una enorme gama de emociones fluyó entre ellos al hacer el primer contacto visual después del orgasmo. Y Draco no pudo evitar perderse dentro de los vívidos ojos verdes ante él.

Un destello de emoción cruzó como electricidad los ojos de Harry, dejando al desnudo el amor que le profesaba, un amor, puro y sin huellas de la amargura y el dolor con el que Harry había estado familiarizado toda su vida. Fue tan desgarradoramente sincero, que a Draco le dolió verlo.

Con los ojos escociéndole y una indescriptible e inexplicable sensación de bienestar y pena en el corazón, Draco se inclinó para besar la boca de Harry, quien recibió sus labios y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran al sumergirse en la realidad del momento.

------

Un par de horas más tarde, y habiendo dejado en la cama a un Harry profundamente dormido, Draco se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los sofá de la sala de su hogar bebiendo una copa de vino. La mirada plateada estaba perdida, viendo el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, dando de vez en cuando un trago a su bebida.

No había podido dormir, en su pecho se agolpaban emociones demasiado fuertes y contradictorias como para poder pasarlas por alto, sumando a eso, el hecho de que su mente aún seguía repitiendo palabras dichas por su madre poco después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, palabras crudas, pero que encerraban una gran verdad.

Un suave golpeteo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Elevó una ceja al notar que una lechuza de plumaje grisáceo picoteaba el cristal de la venta. Inmediatamente reconoció a la lechuza de Hermione. Con un fluido movimiento, se pudo se pie y caminó hasta llegar a la ventana, la abrió permitiéndole al ave entrar. Con un suave bateo de alas, la lechuza dejó caer un paquete rectangular, pulcramente envuelto. Sin perder más tiempo, la lechuza giró en redondo saliendo por donde entró para regresar inmediatamente hacia su dueña.

Draco se acercó al paquete, sobre éste, y atada al mismo, había una nota dirigida para Harry y él. Sin más preámbulo tomó la nota y procedió a leerla.

_Queridos Harry y Draco:___

__

__

_Como sé que ambos están muy ocupados con sus distintas actividades, me tomé la libertad de comprar un par de cosas necesarias para el cuidado de Adam Cartier, espero que no les moleste.___

__

__

_Cualquier cosa, no duden en decirme e iré inmediatamente para ayudarles a cuidar de ese bebé.___

__

__

_Besos.___

__

__

_Hermione_

Draco dejó la nota sobre la mesa, centrando su mirada en el paquete que envió Hermione, mirándolo con aprensión. Después de un par de minutos debatiéndose el abrirlo o no, decidió ver su contenido.

No muy seguro de querer ver lo que había enviado la chica, terminó por desatar los cordones que lo ataban, encontrando dentro de la caja unas cuantas prendas para bebé, así como toallas, un cobertor, cuentos y unos muñecos de peluche, todo empequeñecido para que no ocuparan mucho espacio.

Repentinamente, Draco tomó la caja, dispuesto a arrojarla al fuego con todo y su contenido... pero se detuvo en el último momento.

Sin dejar de observar el paquete, lo dejó sobre la mesa con una mueca de asco en su rostro, como si se tratara de algo asqueroso que le ensuciaría las manos.

Dio media vuelta con ímpetu, provocando que el dobladillo de su bata se batiera con fuerza, apretó los puños y los labios, al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras. En cuanto llegó a su habitación, recargó su frente contra la puerta, intentando normalizar el agitado bombeo de su corazón, Harry estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, y él no era nadie para mortificar su sueño.

Entró, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido y despertar a Harry, con movimientos suaves se quitó la bata, deslizó un poco las mantas y entró a la cama, rodeando la cintura de Harry, pegando su pecho contra la espalda de su pareja.

Suspiró, antes de dejarse envolver por la calidez del cuerpo que abrazaba, permitiéndose el sumergirse en el suave aroma que desprendía el hombre que amaba. Deseando, con todo su corazón, poder alejar ese dolor que comenzaba a inundar su alma.

------

¡¡Fin del capítulo!! Disculpen la tardanza, pero en verdad que he tenido unas semanas sumamente pesadas, tanto en el trabajo como en la escuela, pues comencé exámenes y entrega de trabajos y no tenía tiempo para terminar este capítulo, pues Eclipse de Luna lo tenía listo desde hacía varios días, pero preferí terminar éste también para publicarlos juntos, así que ya saben, Eclipse de Luna esta listo y esperando por sus reviews, jajajaja. Besos a todos y no olviden dejarme algún review. ¡Nos vemos!


	5. Idilica Realidad

**Tras un refugio bien atrincherado, protegido con los mejores escudos que la magia pudiese crear, una banderita blanca se levantaba de poco.**

**-Mmm… Ejem… ¿Hola?– murmuró Sailor, asomando la cabeza bajo la banderita.**

** Sorry, gomen, Je suis désolé, lo lamento en todos los idiomas, pero ya expliqué el motivo de mi tardanza en el quinto capítulo de "Eclipse de Luna", además de que ya operaron a mi mami de uno de sus ojitos, y el próximo jueves la operarán del otro, así que eso me quita un poquitín de atención de mi neurona porque me quedo preocupada cuando me voy a trabajar y a la escuela, así que les pido su comprensión.**

** Además – añade en tono de confesión –, aquí entre nos, quedé un poco traumada debido a los cuidados que María y Ali le dieron a mi neurona, ya saben, María la hace reaccionar, pero Ali se la volviendo a sumergirla en la pesadilla con sus historias Harry/Severus-Soy-Serio-y-Centrado-Grasiento-Snape, pero no se apuren, que poco a poco voy saliendo de mi trauma, jajaja.**

** Sorry Ali, no pude evitarlo, jajajaja. Ya dejandome de bromas, les recomiendo el fic de Ali "Retazos de Vida", es un Harry/Sev (¡¡¡Piedad! Harry/Grasiento nooooooooo!) muy divertido, jajajaja. Bien, ya no los entretengo más y vayamos a responder sus reviews para pasar al capítulo. Besos.**

**Mil gracias a Ali y María por betear!**

**Kaguya-tsukino.-** Jajajaja, también a mi me dio risa, y más risa te dará cuando sepas que eso que le pasó a Sirius le pasó a mi novio con su sobrina, jajajaja, así que las acciones son completamente parte de la vida real, jajaja. Uuuuyyy, muy observador, sip, es una indirecta muy directa, ya lo verás, jajajaja. Nos vemos.

**DanielaMalfoy.-** Gracias! Bueno, eso lo irás descubriendo, de hecho, dejé en este capítulo un par de pistas para que lo vayan descubriendo, de cualquier forma en el siguiente capítulo se aclarará eso que siente Draco por el bebé. Nos vemos.

**Snuffle's Gilr.-** Gracias. Los celos tienen que ver un poco pero no son el origen de esa… eh… animosidad de Draco por Adam. Besos.

**Thomas.-** Hola Thomas! Que milagros que te dejas ver! Jajaja, me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos, y aquí tienes el quinto, espero que pronto te dignes a publicar un capitulo de aquella historia tuya, ¿recuerdas? Besos.

**Gochi Glay Lover**.- Hola! Jajaja, eres la única persona que dice que le gustó esa parte, y eso me alegra, jajaja. Suele suceder que a veces nos adentramos mucho en el personaje y llegamos a identificarnos de alguna extraña forma, tal vez te pasó eso. Nos vemos.

**Diabolik.-** Me alegra que te haya gustado, Jajaja, pues no sé que clase de sentimiento sea ese, pero me alegra que lo hayas experimentado. Nos vemos

**LUZI SNAPE.-** Claro, no te preocupes, Besos.

**Jack Dawson**.- Jajaja, yo también me reí mucho de Sirius, más porque todo eso le pasó a mi novio con su sobrina, jajaja. Ufff, pues si voy bien, pero aún esta pesado cursar la universidad, más cuando se está en los últimos semestres, pero ahí vamos. Besos y gracias por los ánimos.

**Cerdo Volador.-** Pobre Draquito, snif, snif, ni modo, seguirá sufriendo jajajaja. Yo también quiero que tengan su hijo! Pero eso va a tardar, sorry. Gracias, y cuídate tu también. Besos.

CAPITULO CINCO.- **Idílica Realidad**

_Estaba soñando._

_Sabía que se trataba de un sueño por la idílica realidad que vivía en ese momento._

_No que su vida no fuera estupenda, era feliz con todo lo que ahora tenía, la vida por fin le había dado todo aquello que antes le había negado, pero pese a eso, había algo que sentía que le hacía falta, algo que necesitaba con urgencia, que añoraba, algo… que sabía no podría tener fuera del mundo de los sueños._

_Por eso le gustaba soñar._

_Sobre todo, le gustaba ese sueño en particular._

_Estaba en una habitación que no conocía, pero que sin embargo le hacía sentir feliz al encontrarse ahí. Se trataba de una estancia espaciosa, bellamente decorada en tonos pastel, con pequeños leones y serpientes caminando y raptando de muro en muro; había varios estantes llenos de todo tipo de juguetes, entre monos de peluche y muñecos de tela había varias fotografías que no alcanzaba a distinguir; cochecitos y escobas pequeñas yacían sobre el piso. También había varios muebles, pero no lograba distinguirlos a todos, pues sólo uno captaba toda su atención:_

_Una cuna._

_Una bella cuna hecha de madera natural, donde cada barrote de la baranda semejaba una serpiente erguida. Desde donde estaba, podía ver un juego de sabanas con un suave edredón adornado de pequeñas escobas y diminutas snitch. _

_Con paso lento, como si temiera despertar de ese sueño al menor movimiento brusco, se acercó hasta la cuna. Apoyó sus manos sobre el borde de la misma, inclinando su cuerpo para ver al ocupante de la misma. _

_Se trataba de una linda criaturita de piel de porcelana, de mejillas redondas y sonrosadas, cabello azabache esparcido por la pequeña almohadilla, labios delgados curvados en un tierno puchero y una linda naricita respingada._

_Un bebé._

_El sólo ver a esa bella criaturita le hizo sentir como una emoción inexplicable intentaba desbordarse de su pecho. Era una gama de sensaciones que le abordaron con tal fuerza, que por un momento se aferró con fuerza a la baranda temiendo perder el equilibrio y caer. Era… maravilloso, inexplicable, sorprendente… y lo más hermoso que le hubiese pasado, porque estaba completamente seguro que esa pequeña cosita que en ese momento dormía pacíficamente era suya._

_Sí, era su bebé…_

_Suyo y de la persona que amaba…_

_El bebé apretó un poco sus manitas y sus piernitas se agitaron a la vez que lanzaba un fuerte suspiro, claro, fuerte para una pequeñez como él, y con un pequeño estremecimiento, despertó, permitiéndole ver el bello color de sus ojos._

_Ojos de plata…_

El sonido de un taladro atravesando su cráneo, haciendo que sus neuronas adormiladas chocaran entre sí, lo sacó de su maravilloso mundo de fantasía.

Seguramente alguno de los gemelos había alterado su despertador, aunque no recordaba haber recibido su visita la tarde anterior. Aunque también pudo haber sido Sirius en venganza de la 'humillación' que le hizo al defender a una serpiente en lugar de defenderlo a él.

Buscó el reloj a ciegas, con la firme intención de arrojarlo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, y si quedaba hecho pedazos, mejor. En cuanto estuvo a su alcance y sin miramientos, lo arrojó a sabe Merlín que lugar, y pensando que el ruido infernal había terminado, prosiguió a buscar nuevamente el sueño que había dejado pendiente. Sin embargo, los decibelios de ese taladro misteriosamente subieron de volumen.

Maldijo entre dientes poco dispuesto a levantarse y terminar por destrozar el aparatejo.

No creo que se trate del despertador, amor – la suave y adormilada voz de Draco a su espalda le hizo abrir sus ojos llenos de sueño. 

Conforme el sueño se disipaba, el sonido se hacía más claro, dándose cuenta de que no era la alarma de su despertador, mucho menos un taladro, sino…

Es el _banshee_ – le aclaró Draco.

Finalmente, la mente de Harry recordó los eventos de los días anteriores y se obligó a despertar y dirigirse hacia donde un gimiente Adam clamaba por atención.

Es tu turno – le dijo a Draco, negándose a dejar la calidez de su cama.

No, tuyo – dijo, al mismo tiempo que se giraba sobre su costado, sin la menor intención de levantarse, y enviándole una indirecta a Harry de que tenía que ser él quien rescatara a la gimiente criatura de una Cobra Real histérica.

Resignado a ser él el que tenía que levantarse, tomó su bata y antes de salir de la habitación escuchó la voz adormilada de Draco.

En la sala hay un paquete que envió Hermione para el _banshee._

Y sin más, Draco se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Harry intentó gruñir, pero su intentó se vio obstruido por un bostezo. Un grito más fuerte proveniente de la habitación de Adam le hizo recordar para que se había levantado.

Entró a la habitación sobresaltando tanto al bebé que lloraba desde la cuna como a la serpiente que yacía bajo ella.

_-/¡¡Por fin/_ - siseó Isis, alejándose de la cuna para ir al encuentro de Harry –_/¡¡¡Pensé que me quedaría sorda/_

Aún presa del sueño, Harry se detuvo a medio camino para observar a su serpiente.

_/Tu no tienes oídos, no puedes quedarte sorda/ _- le dijo con el ceño fruncido

_/Estaba hablando metafóricamente/_ - le respondió con cierto tono de altivez y meneando la parte superior de su cabeza.

Harry iba a replicar algo, pero el llanto de Adam lo hizo desistir.

-Shhh, ya estoy aquí, Adam – susurró, cargando al bebé que se agitaba presa del llanto –. Vamos, todo está bien. ¿Tienes hambre?

El pequeño sollozó contra su hombro como respuesta.

Seguro que sí. Tranquilo, en seguida arreglaremos eso. _Accio biberón._

Uno de los biberones que estaban alineados sobre uno de los muebles atravesó la habitación hasta su mano; concentrándose un poco, su mano desprendió el suficiente calor como para calentar el biberón.

Aquí está – le dijo Harry, ofreciendo el biberón al niño, que inmediatamente empezó a succionarlo – Tenía razón, tienes hambre – dijo sonriendo.

_/Vaya, hasta que dejó de dar alaridos/ _- suspiró la serpiente.

Cuidando de no moverse demasiado y molestar a Adam, Harry caminó hasta la ventana que decoraba la habitación, sentándose sobre el borde de la misma. Isis le siguió para luego recargarse contra una de las piernas del moreno.

_/Isis, ¿podrías ir a la sala por un paquete que envió Hermione/_ - la aludida levantó su cabeza de la pierna de Harry.

_/Ah, ahora además de que soy niñera de un remedo de banshee, soy tu criada…/_

_-/Isis, por favor/_ - le dijo, poco dispuesto a discutir.

Isis hizo un extraño sonido, tal vez un intento de bufido o gruñido, para luego salir de la habitación zigzagueando y siseando algunos insultos que seguramente había escuchado de Draco. Harry se encogió de hombros a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de su serpiente.

Momentos después, la Cobra Real entró a la habitación con un pequeño paquete envuelto con su cola. Lo dejó a los pies de Harry, y con su cabeza quitó la tapa, y tomando los pequeños objetos con la boca, los fue sacando ante la mirada atenta de Harry.

Vaya, Hermione si que piensa en todo – dijo cuando observó las pequeñas prendas y utensilios que seguramente les serían de utilidad para cuidar de Adam.

Cuando Isis hubo sacado todo lo que contenía la caja, con un pase de su mano y un conjuro susurrado, Harry las regresó a su tamaño original.

Por la mañana arreglaremos eso – le dijo a la serpiente.

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_Todo a su alrededor estaba completamente oscuro, no podía ni verse a si mismo, pero sabía que estaba en algún lugar boscoso debido al olor a pasto y al sonido de algunas hojas siendo agitadas por ese viento frío que soplaba. Lo sabía porque su propio jardín olía y se oía igual durante las noches._

_¿Pero dónde estaba?_

_Seguro no era el jardín de su casa, su jardín no le hacía sentir esa opresión en el pecho que asociaba con algún mal que le rodeara. No, ese lugar en donde se encontraba significaba un mal presagio, lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello._

_Intentó caminar, pero sus piernas pesaban demasiado. Con esfuerzo movió su pie derecho, lo que provocó que estuviera a punto de caer, _y lo hubiera _hecho si sus manos no hubieran encontrado 'algo' a lo que aferrarse.  
_

_Palpó ese 'algo', inseguro de si sería una buena idea palpar algo en aquella escalofriante oscuridad._

_Era una superficie rocosa, sus brazos podían abarcarla casi por completo, y estaba alineada en vertical, por el olor que desprendía, y tomando en cuenta que el sonido de hojas era más fuerte, supuso que se había aferrado a un árbol._

_Seguro se veía ridículo aferrado a un enorme abeto._

_Bien, al menos eso confirmaba su teoría de que estaba en un lugar boscoso, seguramente un bosque alejado de cualquier tipo de civilización._

_Debía salir de ese lugar, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, sobre todo porque no sabía donde se encontraba Harry._

_Harry…_

_Al pensar en su pareja, su anillo del dragón comenzó a sobrecalentarse, quemándole la piel de su dedo anular; tanto el hecho como el dolor lo tomaron por sorpresa. Sujetó su mano izquierda con la otra mano, intentando mitigar el dolor, pero éste continuaba, lo que lo hacía sentir aún peor, pues bien sabía que el anillo al quemarle significaba que Harry estaba en peligro._

_Presionó ambas manos contra su pecho, apretando los labios para evitar que un gemido escapara de ellos. Harry estaba mal, él y el anillo lo sabían, ¿pero por qué? ¿A que se debía el peligro? Necesitaba encontrar a Harry lo antes posible, pero ¿cómo? No sabía en donde se encontraba, no sabía que camino tomar, ¡¡ni siquiera podía ver un maldito camino!_

_Intentó tranquilizarse, de nada serviría una actitud histérica, ante todo mantener la sangre fría era lo mejor. Debía de pensar en una forma de moverse por ese extraño lugar y encontrar a Harry lo antes posible._

_Como si el anillo respondiera a sus pensamientos, las esmeraldas de los ojos del dragón comenzaron a brillar, primero parpadeando, luego con una luz continua, el dolor no cedía, pero aún así hizo el esfuerzo de soltar su mano y llevarla hasta sus labios._

_-Llévame a Harry – le murmuró al dragón de oro blanco. Los ojos refulgieron con un fuego verde semejante a los ojos de su pareja, para luego trazar en el aire un par de líneas verdes, señalando un punto en medio de aquella oscuridad. Comprendiendo el mensaje, Draco se dispuso a seguir el camino señalado._

Harry aún continuaba en la habitación de Adam, lo había cambiado de ropita pues la otra había quedado mojada debido al llanto del bebé. El niño había dejado de llorar gracias al biberón que ahora yacía vacío sobre el marco de la ventada, y sólo pequeños sollozos hacían estremecer de vez en cuando su cuerpecito.

Adam abrió sus ojos grises aún con algunos rezagos de lágrimas, enfocándolos en los verdes de Harry, una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por sus labios al notar que el pequeño lo observaba con atención. Ahora que podía ver mejor esos lindos ojos, notaba la diferencia que había en ellos con los de Draco; los ojos de Adam eran de un gris plomizo, nebuloso, mientras los del rubio eran de un color gris plata, además, el niño lo miraba como midiendo el nivel de confianza que merecía, mientras Draco lo miraba con amor y cierta picardía... 

/_/¿Harry/_/ - le llamó Isis, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Reacomodó a Adam entre sus brazos, observando como el pequeño movía sus manitas de un lado a otro, mientras sus ojitos estaban alertas y de sus pequeños labios salían tiernos pucheros.

/_/Parece que no quiere dormir./_/ - señaló Isis quien observaba al bebé.

/_/Eso parece. ¿Alguna idea para hacerlo dormir/_/ – preguntó, sin dejar de ver al bebé que se agitaba, provocándole una oleada de ternura.

/_/¿Qué tal si le cantas algo para bebés/_/ - la sugerencia provocó que Harry se sonrojara – /_/¿Qué? ¿No sabes cantar/_/ - preguntó al ver lo rojo de su cara.

/_/Bueno... mi voz no es muy... eh... buena para cantar/_/ - balbuceó avergonzado.

/_/¿Y? Yo no pienso burlarme, al menos no hasta mañana que le pueda contar a Drake que cantas pésimo/_/ - Harry le mando una mirada asesina a su serpiente, que Isis ignoró magistralmente.

/_/No sólo es eso, es que... no conozco ninguna canción de cuna./_/ - continuó. 

/_/¿No/_/ – preguntó la serpiente con incredibilidad.

/_/Los Dursley nunca se molestaron en cantarme una./_/ - murmuró, comenzando a mecer a Adam, quien parecía muy divertido entre tanto silbido que se escuchaba a su alrededor.

/_/Oh... bueno/_/ - Isis se movía a todos lados, algo incomoda por haber hecho que Harry recordara eso. – /_/Tal vez en los libros que mandó Hermione haya algo./_/

/_/Sí, tal vez./ –_ respondió Harry más animado_ – /¿Puedes traerme uno, por favor/_/ – Isis se dirigió hacia donde habían dejado las cosas que Hermione había enviado, tomando el primer libro que estuvo a su alcance, para llevárselo a Harry quien continuaba sentado sobre el borde de la ventana.

/_/Veamos/_/ - murmuró tomando el cuento, en cuanto leyó el titulo no puedo evitar el levantar una ceja. – /_/¿La bruja durmiente/_/

/_/Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo/_/ - preguntó Isis intrigada.

/_/¿Eh? No, no. Bueno, comencemos/_/ Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existió un reino...

Las manos de Adam se detuvieron por un momento, siendo conciente del cambio de sonido, movió sus ojitos buscando el origen de la voz, clavando su mirada en Harry en cuanto estuvo seguro que era él quien le hablaba, movió sus manos y piernas con más energía, comenzando a hacer sonidos graciosos. 

Una hora más tarde, el ojiverde arropaba a Adam en su cuna, había tardado, pero al final el bebé estaba dormido. La piel blanca del pequeño contrastaba con las mantas azul marino, y su cabello castaño claro se esparcía sobre la pequeña almohadilla. Sonrió. Verlo así, tan indefenso y a la vez tan frágil, le provocó un sentimiento extraño, pero de una fuerza inexplicable. 

De pronto, en lugar de ver un cabello castaño claro, veía una mata de cabello azabache. Sintió como las piernas le temblaban, obligándolo a aferrarse a la cuna donde descansaba el bebé. Temblando, acercó su mano hasta acariciar con la punta de sus dedos temblorosos la pequeña y suave mejilla. La piel era suave al tacto, sentir la rechoncha mejilla contra su dedo, provocó una extraña opresión en su pecho. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no encontró la voz para hacerlo. Al verse sin palabras, se inclinó hasta depositar un beso en la mejilla que antes había acariciado.

Irguiéndose, parpadeó confundido por sus actos. Donde antes había visto una cabellera idéntica a la suya, ahora estaba una cabellera rizada y castaña. Inseguro de lo que había hecho y del por qué, se aseguró de que Adam estuviera bien resguardado en la cuna, notando como Isis estaba tendida en el suelo durmiendo profundamente. Sonrió ante la imagen de la enorme serpiente tendida a los pies de una cuna. Su sonrisa se vio opacada por un bostezo, lanzó una mirada al reloj, era las 3:30 de la mañana. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y con una última mirada a los dos durmientes, salió de ella.

Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que notó fue a Draco dándole la espalda y una almohada cubriendo su cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo una repentina ola de culpa. 

Era consciente de que Draco era el que más sufría desde la llegada de Adam, su pareja ya no dormía como se debía, tenía unas profundas ojeras que marcaban sus bellos ojos, y aunque lo negase y lo tachara de hereje, sabía que su rendimiento se veía mermado a causa de esos desvelos.

Suspiró abatido.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto absorber todas las responsabilidades que cuidar de Adam provocaban; sabía que Draco no tenía mucha experiencia en cuidar en bebés, no como si él tuviera un doctorado en ello, pero al menos tenía más paciencia que su pareja, así que él se encargaría de todo lo que concerniese a Adam para que así Draco no tuviera que preocuparse de ello.

Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se dirigió a la cama, y con movimientos pausados, intentando no despertar a Draco, se metió en ella, cubriéndose con las matas. Se mantuvo quieto durante unos instantes, asegurándose de que el hombre a su lado continuaba dormido. Lentamente, pasó sus brazos por el pecho y cintura del rubio, recargando su cabeza contra la firme espalda, dispuesto a dormir.

_Caminaba en silencio, sus sentidos estaban alertas a cualquier ruido que lograra identificar, la sensación de ansiedad carcomiéndole poco a poco. A medida que avanzaba, se hacía más claro el camino que su anillo le señalaba. Ahora tenía la certeza de que se encontraba en un bosque, seguramente uno que colindaba con alguna cascada, pues lograba escuchar el caer del agua no muy lejos de donde se encontraba._

_No sabía porque se encontraba en ese lugar, ni como había llegado ahí, ni como se había separado de Harry. Todo eso era ilógico, pero por más ilógico que pareciera, debía de ser real, pues su anillo continuaba quemándole. Estaba cerca, lo sabía,_ _no sólo por que su anillo continuaba indicándole el camino, sino porque podía sentir que estaba cada vez más cerca de Harry, aunque el sentimiento que acompañaba esa sensación no era para nada alentador._

_Pero no, no debía de pensar así, simplemente no podía soportar la idea de perderlo, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad encontrarlo demasiado tarde._

_-Harem ni nalah…_

_Se detuvo abruptamente, aguzando el oído._

_Susurros…_

_Escuchaba susurros en algún punto a su alrededor._

_-Oreth mada luth…_

_Nuevamente escuchaba esos susurros._

_¿Quién susurraba?_

_De pronto la quemazón aumentó de forma sorprendente, Draco tomó su mano con fuerza tratando de menguar el dolor y de no hacer ningún ruido que delatara el dolor que eso le provocaba._

_-Harem ni nalah…_

_¡¿Quién demonios susurraba!_

_Sin pensarlo comenzó a correr, una opresión en el pecho, un presentimiento y el mismo anillo le indicaban que eso no era nada bueno y que tenía que ver con que Harry estuviese en peligro._

_Corrió sin importarle la casi nula visión que tenía en ese bosque, corría aún conciente de que era una tontería y que se vería descubierto si es que alguien rondaba aún por el bosque, pero es que tenía que llegar hasta donde estaba Harry a costa de lo que fuese. _

_No quería aceptarlo, pero tenía miedo, miedo de encontrar a Harry herido, miedo de no poder llegar a tiempo... miedo de perderlo. Ante ese último pensamiento aumentó la velocidad de su carrera. Las piernas le dolían, y sentía que en cualquier momento se doblarían, sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar, y su garganta estaba seca, pero él no dejaba de correr._

_Finalmente llegó hasta la cascada que había escuchado momentos antes, y lo que vio le congeló la sangre..._

_-Oreth mada luth… Dragun e Fenix…_

Despertó con un sobresalto, él cuerpo bañado en sudor, la respiración agitada y una incesante ola de ansiedad. Inmediatamente, y siendo carcomido por el temor a encontrar la escena que en su mente había quedado gravada, observó a su alrededor; dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Dejó vagar su vista hasta detenerla en el cuerpo que dormía placidamente a su lado.

Suspiró.

Harry estaba ahí, a su lado, sin ningún rasguño o herida, simplemente entregado a lo que esperaba fuera un dulce sueño. De sólo recordar la forma en que lo había encontrado en su sueño…

Negó con la cabeza alejando esa horrorosa imagen de su cabeza, concentrándose en admirar la bella figura a su lado.

La sola idea de ya no tener a Harry a su lado le había aterrado, ya una vez había estado a punto de perderlo, no permitiría que eso nuevamente ocurriera.

De pronto, una enorme necesidad de sentirlo se instaló en él, necesitaba acariciar esa piel suave, besar esos labios, acariciar el bien formado cuerpo, hacerlo suyo, asegurarse de que estaba ahí con él. Tenía que hacerlo suyo en ese momento en que sentía esa terrible necesidad de abrigar el amor que Harry le profesaba, en ese instante necesitaba expulsar de su mente los resquicios de aquella pesadilla, y sólo los besos y caricias del moreno podrían lograrlo.

Sin importarle nada más, se inclinó hacia su pareja capturando sus labios en un beso manso, sin prisas, disfrutando de su tersura y sabor. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por toda la extensión del cuerpo bajo él, removiendo la ropa del pijama, hasta dejar libre alguna parte de piel que pudiese acariciar a su antojo.

Besó suavemente el rostro de su pareja, mejillas, ojos, frente, nariz, para luego trazar con su lengua el mismo camino recorrido, y terminar capturando los labios nuevamente.

Sin abrir los ojos, los labios de Harry lentamente comenzaron responder el beso de aquellos tan familiares, a la vez que un suave gemido escapaba de su garganta.

Las manos de Draco, al terminar de desabrochar la camisa del pijama, se posaron sobre sus hombros deslizando la prenda, las mangas cayeron en los codos del moreno, dejando libre el torso bien formado, en donde las manos del rubio continuaron deslizándose, acariciando el pecho desnudo de su pareja, así como parte de la espalda y los hombros anchos y varoniles del que en ese momento comenzaba a suspirar entrecortadamente, siendo presa de sus caricias.

Poco a poco sus sentidos nublados por el sueño, comenzaron a despertar y entregarse totalmente a las atenciones del Slytherin, era imposible negarse a la magia que esas manos obraban en él. El aroma de Draco lo inundaba, el sólo roce de sus pieles le provocaba placenteras descargas de placer que se negaba a perder.

Los labios del rubio comenzaron a descender, besando y mordiendo la piel expuesta de cuello y hombros, bajando hasta llegar al pecho, donde Harry arqueó su espalda ligeramente, lanzando un gemido cuando Draco comenzó a besar sus pezones.

Pequeños besos alrededor de la aureola, luego juguetonas lamidas para luego succionarlos con presteza, hasta endurecerlos. Los labios descendieron, sin dejar de besar y lamer, adorando cada parte de ese cuerpo que amaba. Harry cerró los ojos con anticipación al sentir como el pantalón de su pijama era retirado. Sus manos aferraron las mantas que hasta hace unos instantes los cubrían.

Deteniéndose momentáneamente, Draco lo observó con maravillada fascinación deleitándose con el cuerpo que durante interminables noches había sido su perdición. Podía ver la piel morena ascender y descender de forma agitada debido a la respiración entrecortada, sus labios entreabiertos en suplicas silenciosas, las negras pestañas de sus ojos cerrados, completamente entregado al placer... 

Entregándose a él…

Desde hacía tiempo, Draco ya no sentía sólo placer al poseer a Harry, sino una necesidad asfixiante por hacerle el amor. Siempre lo había necesitado, desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia "EL-Chico-Que-Vivió", desde que habían unido sus vidas, siempre había necesitado sentir la certeza de que Harry no sólo le pertenecía, sino que _estaba ahí_, junto a él, a su lado, porque le amaba. Y esa noche, esa necesidad era avasalladora, era como un dolor lacerante, que le torturaba con la duda de saber si estaba soñando o no, si todo era realidad, o que el sueño era ese momento que vivía.

El gemido urgente de Harry le hizo salir de sus pensamientos de golpe, sonriendo al darse cuenta que no soñaba, y que el hombre que amaba más que nada en el mundo, estaba ahí, con él, suplicando por más placer, placer que él estaba dispuesto a brindarle.

Sonriéndole de forma insinuante, se separó lo suficiente del cuerpo bajo él, y comenzó a desprenderse de cada una de las piezas de su pijama, empezando por desabrochar la camisa. Despacio, con movimientos sensuales y provocativos, separó ambos extremos, pasando sus dedos por la piel de su pecho, en una acaricia etérea que sin embargo hizo jadear al moreno, para luego dejarla caer desde los hombros. 

Harry se humedeció apenas los labios a la vez que su mirada esmeralda recorría cada resquicio del pálido torso, provocando que una corriente de excitación atravesara la columna de Draco. 

Los delgados dedos descendieron hasta posarse en la pretina del pantalón, deslizando la prenda por lo largo de sus piernas hasta quedar totalmente desnudo ante la mirada deseosa del moreno.

Sin dejar de sonreírle, se inclinó nuevamente hacia Harry, capturando sus labios, besándolo con fuerza, al tiempo que sus cuerpos se friccionaban uno contra otro. Dejando de besarlo, comenzó a descender a la vez que sus manos acariciaban el pecho, pasando por la cadera, siguiendo con las piernas y tobillos, donde se detuvo. 

Empezando desde los pies, volvió a subir lentamente, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo y acariciando cada centímetro de piel del moreno y delgado cuerpo, subiendo hasta llegar a las piernas y muslos. 

Besó la parte interior de los muslos, llevando al límite la paciencia a Harry, quien se retorcía impaciente porque esa boca llegara a su pene. Draco, en cambio, recorrió con una mano su muslo para acariciar suavemente el miembro del moreno sin llegar a tocarlo como el Gryffindor pedía, desviándose hasta comenzar a descender por la cadera, evitando nuevamente la erección, y besando nuevamente el interior de los muslos de su pareja. Harry retorcía las mantas entre sus manos, arqueando su espalda cada vez que la excitación le enviaba una sacudida eléctrica.

Hazlo... ya. Ohhh – sollozó cuando el placer amenazaba con agobiarlo. Sus manos trataban de agarrar simultáneamente las sábanas y a Draco. 

Vaya, vaya... hoy no tenemos paciencia – el rubio se permitió una sonrisa irónica ante la poca paciencia que el moreno profesaba en ese momento. 

Al diablo… con la pa... – Harry se interrumpió cuando los dedos pálidos se enroscaron alrededor de su pene, gentiles pero firmes, arqueándose contra el toque con un gruñido inarticulado de placer.

Era maravilloso, increíble, los dedos subían por toda la longitud de su miembros, para luego descender con parsimonia, repitiendo el movimiento una, dos, tres… no sabía ya cuantas veces, sólo sabía que no quería que se detuviera.

Cuando esa boca provocativa terminó por rodearlo y lo sumergió en una humedad ardiente, sus labios formaron un grito silencioso y sus manos se enredaron en el cabello rubio. Y Draco continuaba, haciendo cosas deliciosas con sus labios, lengua, dientes y manos, sintiéndose desfallecer ante la inmensa oleada de placer de la que era presa.

En medio de la neblina de placer, Harry abrió los ojos encontrándose con el cabello rubio algo revuelto bajo sus manos, tomándole, absorbiéndole, succionando una y otra vez, arrancándole gemidos y súplicas

Draco recorrió el miembro endurecido por completo, disfrutando y saboreando. Un maldito recuerdo se infiltró en su mente, recordando que justo esa parte del cuerpo de Harry había estado herida junto con los muslos internos de donde manaba abundante sangre, casi perdió la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo, llenándose del temor que sintió cuando en su pesadilla encontró a su pareja en ese estado, pero esa imagen se vio rápidamente confinada a la parte más oscura de su cerebro cuando las manos de Harry le obligaron a retomar su tarea.

El Gryffindor intentó mover las caderas, queriendo empujar más profundamente dentro de esa deliciosa boca, pero las manos de Draco le sostuvieron, clavándolo contra la cama y privándolo de esa maravillosa tortura.

El moreno emitió un sonido, mezcla de agonizante de placer y renovada frustración, provocando que el rubio no pudiera resistir el levantar la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron, esmeralda contra diamante, entrelazados por el amor y el deseo, mirándose fijamente en medio de una bruma de placer. 

Harry creyó perder el sentido cuando, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, Draco succionó con más fuerza su palpitante erección; apretó las manos sobre la cabeza del Slytherin, intentando empujar más duro, más rápido, necesitando más, sólo un poco más. Apenas podía respirar, todo se estaba volviendo más intenso. Siendo presa del placer, cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en el torbellino de emociones que Draco le provocaba. Finalmente, la creciente presión se rompió, perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo, arqueó la espalda y en un lamento ahogado gritó el nombre de su pareja.

Draco lo besó y acarició mientras que sensaciones agobiantes aligeraban los estragos del cuerpo de Harry. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado dispersos, eran como un calidoscopio de impresionantes ojos de plata y de caricias fuertes pero tiernas, confusos y fracturados, haciéndolo mantener los ojos cerrados ante tal intensidad.

Cuando Harry volvió en si, aún su cuerpo intentaba tomar aire mientras los pequeños estremecimientos post orgásmicos lo sacudían deliciosamente.

Draco subió hasta el rostro del moreno, donde rozó apenas sus labios con los de su pareja, para luego esconder su rostro contra el hombro de Harry, deleitándose en la quietud y entrega de su compañero. Su corazón latía con desenfreno, y su erección palpitaba dolorosamente, pero eso nada le importaba, salvo la calidez del cuerpo de la persona que amaba.

La imagen de su pesadilla volvió a formarse en su mente. Las mismas sensaciones que sintió en ese momento acudieron a él con la misma fuerza. Intentó alejar la imagen manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, negándose ante la posibilidad de que esa pesadilla pudiese hacerse realidad. Pero Harry estaba ahí, rodeándolo, haciéndolo sentir la firmeza del mundo real, sin poder evitarlo hizo algo que hace tiempo no hacía.

Con la respiración entrecortada, y los sentidos aún nublados por los rezagos del orgasmo, Harry sintió que algo húmedo descendía por su cuello, inquieto, giró el rostro, comprendiendo que eran lágrimas que fluían de los párpados cerrados de su pareja. Levantándose levemente, observó como corrían trazando una línea desde los párpados cerrados, descendiendo por la mejilla hacia la curva del cuello de Draco y se perdían en la sábana bajo ellos.

Abrió la boca para hablar, era inquietante ver al rubio llorar, más cuando sus ojos se negaban a verlo, pero antes de emitir sonido, fue detenido por unos labios que le besaron de forma lenta y llena de dulzura. Sintió como las manos de su compañero le tomaban el rostro con infinita suavidad, haciendo su corazón estremecerse.

El contacto duró unos segundos, pero se sintió como una eternidad y Draco supo que no quería que ese momento acabase. No quería perder a Harry, nunca, la sola idea simplemente le mataba. Cuando se apartó, abrió los párpados húmedos y sus ojos grises lo miraron fijamente, expresando el amor que le tenía de una forma tan desgarradora que a Harry le dolió en el alma el sólo verlo. 

El de ojos plata se irguió un poco, enterró una mano a través del cabello azabache y acunó su cabeza mientras Harry se recostaba bajo el toque. El moreno elevó un dedo hacia el sendero de lágrimas y sintiendo que su corazón se sacudía, cuidadosamente las limpió. 

Draco observó las bellas esmeraldas que le devolvían la mirada, esos ojos expresaban tantas cosas, amaba esos ojos como amaba todo lo que era su amor. Lo necesitaba tanto...

Harry, yo... – intentó decirle, queriendo poder expresarle la maldita desesperación que había sentido en esa pesadilla y que aún ahora, estando despierto, se negaba a dejarlo. Simplemente no podía pensar en perderlo. Ni siquiera en una mínima posibilidad.

-Shhh... – Lo cayó él, posando suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios – Te amo – le dijo él en un suave susurro.

Draco sonrió. Dos palabras tan simples, pero capaces de alejar esos fantasmas que le atormentaban.

-También te amo… y te necesito... – le expresó desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-También yo, amor.

Su mirada se perdió dentro de los vívidos ojos verdes ante él. Intensa franqueza verde mostrando la verdad de sus sentimientos más profundos.

Harry sintió como Draco se acomodaba entre sus piernas, así que las separó abriéndose ante su amante. Sin preocupaciones, sin miedos, sólo una confianza que los había mantenido unidos aún después de la guerra contra Voldemort.

Cuando sintió que Draco lo penetraba, Harry lo apresó rodeando con sus piernas la delgada cintura. Placer y dolor mezclándose en el primer empujón que el Slytherin hizo contra el cuerpo moreno. Gimió cuando su amante se deslizó sobre su cuerpo. Empujó más profundo, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de Harry.

Gimieron juntos, Draco por la estrechez que lo guardaba y Harry por la sensación de completa plenitud.

Cuando sintió que la presencia se retiraba, una vez más estrechó sus piernas alrededor de las delgadas caderas del otro, acercándolo. Se retiró hasta casi salir, y volvió a embestir. Adelante y atrás, adentro y afuera, dando y tomando. Sintiendo la presión crecer, más y más alto, un placer casi insufrible, casi doloroso. Quería tener ese cuerpo ardiente, necesitaba poseerlo, convencerse a sí mismo que estaba ahí, a su lado, sano y deseándolo tanto como él lo hacía. 

Entonces, tan rápido que no pudo procesarlo, lo golpeó el punto sin retorno cuando todos los músculos en su ingle parecieron tensarse. Por un momento sintió una increíble sensación de plenitud invadiéndole.

Con un sollozo final, Draco se derrumbó estremeciéndose contra el cuerpo bajo él. Harry lo retuvo lo más firme posible, deseaba que su pareja permaneciera adentro de él. 

Sintió los brazos de su compañero sujetándolo y aferrándolo. Se dejó abrazar, asiendo a su vez ese cuerpo moreno, sintiendo su calidez y aroma, eso que tanto adoraba y necesitaba.

Respiró profundamente para recuperar el oxígeno perdido, con un murmullo cambió su posición ligeramente; atrayendo a Harry contra su pecho, entrelazó sus piernas, exigiendo el contacto de piel con piel.

Poco después, Draco escuchó la respiración de Harry tomando el pausado ritmo del sueño.

Entró a la habitación, intentando no hacer ruido, pero Isis se percató inmediatamente de su presencia por las vibraciones que provocaba al caminar. Más la serpiente no se movió de su lugar, permaneciendo quieta hasta que Draco se detuvo a su lado.

_-/¿Sucede algo Drake/_ – siseó ella, sin embargo, tras el silencio del rubio, Isis comprendió que el rubio no estaba ahí para responder preguntas, sino para pensar, y ella le permitiría hacerlo con libertad.

Draco había dejado la cama, dejando también el calor del cuerpo de Harry. Ya casi amanecía. Algunas de las palabras de Annel Cartier aún rondaban por su cabeza, incrustándose dolorosamente en su corazón. Por eso estaba ahí, al pie de la cuna de Adam, quien dormía tranquilamente ajeno a cualquier problema.

Suspiró.

Apoyando sus manos sobre el barandal de la cuna, se limitó a observar el respirar acompasado del bebé, sus pequeñas manos cerrándose en un puño alrededor de la mullida manta, las sonrosadas mejillas y el tierno puchero que adornaba su pequeño rostro. Eso era lo que Harry observaba cuando lo cargaba, aunque podría asegurar que su pareja veía más allá, aunque aún no se percatara de ello.

Sabes Isis – comenzó Draco, dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana que mostraba a la luna creciente, a lo que la serpiente se alzó hasta quedar a su altura, escuchando atenta las palabras del rubio –, poco después de que mi relación con Harry inició, y mientras él estuvo en la enfermería después de la Batalla Final, mi madre me hizo varias advertencias, todas ellas enfocadas no sólo a mi amor por él, sino a las pruebas que tendríamos que afrontar, y al desacato de los legados de mi familia.

Soy un Malfoy, Isis, y aunque mi padre esté muerto y con él la mayoría de sus absurdas exigencias, eso no significa que mi apellido no pese. Mi madre me lo advirtió ese día:

Draco cerró los ojos, evocando ese momento cinco años atrás. Las palabras salieron frías, casi monótonas, repitiendo literalmente lo que su madre le había dicho.

"Podrás romper con todas las tradiciones y obligaciones que ser un Malfoy conlleva, podrás quedarte al lado de Harry y amarlo toda tu vida, pero llegará el día en que uno de los legados te requiera, y no sólo será una obligación con tu familia, sino un reclamo de tu corazón, y cuando eso suceda, te darás cuenta de que amar y ser correspondido no siempre significa ser feliz; espero hijo, que ese día tarde en llegar".

Tras unos segundos, Draco abrió los ojos, el gris de su mirada era triste, melancólico, como la mirada de aquel que sabe pide lo imposible.

Esas fueron sus palabras, y tengo que aceptar que tenía razón, Isis. Ese día del que hablaba mi madre tardó en llegar, pero ya esta aquí, y mi corazón lo esta reclamando, al igual que reclamará el corazón de Harry, pero tengo miedo – sus manos aferraron con fuerza la baranda ante la atenta mirada de Isis –, porque sé que eso nos causará un daño irreversible; no me importa si yo salgo lastimado, lo único que deseo es que Harry no sufra, pero sé que lo hará, y lo que me hace sentir peor, es que yo no podré hacer nada para evitarle ese sufrimiento.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. Isis lo observó con angustia, pocas veces le había visto llorar, él era un humano que ante todos permanecía fuerte, pero ella sabía, al igual que Harry, que Draco también sentía como todos los demás, pero que nunca demostraba sus sentimientos de forma abierta, salvo cuando se estuviera desmoronando.

Sabiendo que el Slytherin necesitaba de ella, con lentitud, comenzó a subir por el cuerpo del rubio hasta enredarse por completo alrededor del torso, y apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Drake quien no se quejó en ningún momento por su peso, lo cual quería decir que él en verdad necesitaba de ese contacto.

Draco aflojó el agarre sobre la baranda, llevando una mano hasta la cabeza de Isis, comenzando a acariciarla de forma ausente, sin despegar la vista de la luna que brillaba, totalmente ajena a su dolor, y que seguramente, estaría iluminando las suaves facciones de Harry, quien en ese momento dormía placidamente.

Si, si, si, si ya sé, un capítulo algo extraño, pero que contiene muchos datos sobre lo que pasará en la trama central de la historia, además de que se descubre un poquitín el porque Draco no soporta mucho a Adam, y sip, hago sufrir a mi Draquito, pero no se apuren que pronto le tocara también a Harry (uuuy que mala soy, jajajaja) Bueno, lamento nuevamente la tardanza, intentaré no tardar tanto nuevamente, aunque no prometo mucho, jiji. La siguiente actualización será de Devuélveme la Vida y Siempre en tu Corazón, aunque no sé cual sea primero, a ver cual de las dos quiere hacer mi neurona, aunque creo que será primero la de Ali, pues María me ayuda con esa, jajajaja. Bueno, bueno, nos vemos luego, cuídense mucho y mil besos para todos.


	6. Tensión

**Hola! Aquí ando de nuevo con uno más de los capítulos de I Wish que espero sea del agrado de todos ustedes.**

**Bueno, según tengo entendido, ha restringido la respuesta a sus reviews, no estoy muy segura de ello, de cualquier forma si alguien pudiera explicarme me sentiría muy agradecida, en cualquier caso responderé a sus lindos reviews esperando no tener represalias. **

**Amaly Malfoy.- **Hola! Muchas gracias por preocuparte, afortunadamente ella esta mejorsita. Oh te agradezco que me consideres una buena escritora, me halagas, pero en eso tienes razón, en algunas ocasiones te exigen demasiado pensando que tal vez sólo te dedicas a escribir, pero se olvida que también detrás de cada escritor, hay una familia y muchas responsabilidades. Esa parte del plan, dejar a medio mundo intrigado y al resto… también, jajaja. Bueno, esas palabras tienen un gran significado que más adelante se descubrirá, pero ten presente que los Malfoy son como aquellas familias burguesas que tenían tradiciones y legados que respetar. Bueno, esta historia es muy diferente a otras en donde es normal que un hombre se embarace, así que ya verás que inventaré algo para que suceda, pero de que hay embarazo lo hay, jajaja. Oh, si, creo que te hacen rebaja por centena en pañuelos desechables, jajaja, créeme se te harán pocos. Besos.

**Cerdo Volador.- **Que bueno que te gustó. Muchas gracias pero no creo que sea suerte, en ese caso yo también tengo suerte de que una escritora tan buena me dejé un review así. Besos.

**Hannah-uchiha.- **Hola! Jajaja, por supuesto que lo seguiré. Nos vemos.

**Kaguya-Tsukino.- **Si, da penita verlo así. Acertaste! Pero no se lo digas a nadie que muchos todavía no lo descuben, jajaja. Harry no tiene visiones del futuro, más bien diría que son representaciones de su deseo, y bueno, sobre Draco…. Jijiji, lo dejaré en suspenso. Jajaja, cierto, lo bueno se hace esperar, jajaja, no te creas, no, en realidad tardé porque tuve muchas otras cosas que hacer que absorbían todo mi tiempo, eso, y que mi neurona se negaba a cooperar, pero en fin, ya estamos listos para otro capitulo. Nos vemos.

**Diabolik.- **Vaya que si estuvo triste, pero me alegra que te haya gustado, por supuesto que no se merece eso, pero que le vamos a hacer, mi mente macabra lo ideó todo. Nos vemos.

**Cristhie.- **Hola! Vaya, no recuerdo haber tenido antes un review desde Perú, me estoy haciendo internacional, jajajaja. Todo lo dicho en tu comentario me ha emocionado, pero como siempre ha mantener los piesitos bien puestos sobre la tierra. Bueno, siempre he intentado plasmar los sentimientos de los personajes para quien lea pueda sentirse de alguna manera identificado o comprenda mejor el porque una determinada actitud o acción, que puedan sentir su dolor o felicidad, su preocupación o intriga, que los entiendan, porque a pesar de que son seres ficticios, nosotros los tratamos como seres humanos, y como tales tienen sentimientos, emociones y todo lo que conlleva ser un humano. Cierto, mi historia no tiene el género de aventura, para ser sincera, ese género no lo he probado 'a fondo', pero eso no significa que en este fic no vaya a haber, en algún determinado punto existirá, y haré igual uso del romance y el drama que he estado desarrollando y el que me agrado escuchar es de tu gusto. He leído desde hace tiempo historias donde hay un embarazo masculino, y siempre dentro de esas historias el que un hombre quedara embarazado, era un hecho normal o que se había dado cada determinado tiempo; yo quise hacer una historia donde eso no sucediera así, apegarla más a la realidad en donde los hombres no se embarazan, pero aún así dejando leer entre líneas que se estaba en el mundo mágico y donde todo puede ser real. Cierto, me tomo mi tiempo para explorar las emociones de los personajes, los hechos que les rodean y el como les afectan, no todo se va a dar de golpe en menos de dos minutos ¿verdad? Por supuesto yo también deseo saber más de ti, me agrada la forma en que has criticado mi historia (y conste que es critica constructiva, ¿eh?) Gracias por los buenos deseos para mi mamá, afortunadamente y gracias a Dios se encuentra mejor. Besos.

**Alisevv.- **Jajajaja, bueno, sabes que no es ofensa, ofensa, lo que se dice ofensa, porque retazos no es una pesadilla, aunque a veces no me deja dormir por imaginar que nuevo lío vas a inventar, pero tiene sus partes divertidas, emocionantes, que hacen llorar, y… yo también te quiero, jajajaja. ¿Por qué te hago qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? Ahhh, eso, bueno, si son los mismos, sorry, pero te prometo y te juro y perjuro que este fic también habrá un "y vivieron felices para siempre" y ese sí será el definitivo, ¡lo juro! Jajaja, no seas exagerada, pero no te apures, ya veré que locura me invento para que Draco resuelva sus problemas existenciales. Y bueno, sobre Siempre en tu corazón, como sabes, sufrirá varios cambios, lo retomaré en cuanto termine Devuélveme, porque si lo tomo ahora mi Harry se queda para siempre en los Campos Eliseos, y tu me matarás por ello, jajajaja. Muchos besos y nos vemos luego.

**Jack Dawson.- **Hola! Yo también me alegro de poder actualizar, y sip, mi mami se encuentra muy bien, gracias por preocuparte. Jajajaja, pues espero que el capitulo no tarde tanto esta vez, pero prometo echarle muchas ganas para terminarlo Besos y estudia mucho.

**Hely.- **Jajajaja, sorry, soy especialista en hacer sufrir a los personajes, pero te prometo que lo compensaré. Oh, esa maní se aclarará pronto, ya lo veras, y sobre las actualizaciones, bueno, mi neurona es Presidenta de un Sindicato para la Defensa de Neuronas maltratadas y sobreexplotadas, así que ya te imaginarás en que líos anda, pero intentaré negociar con ella. Besos y gracias.

**Snuffle's Girl.- **Hola! Si, algo extraño, y sip, Harry ha empezado a encariñarse con el bebé y Draco sufre por eso. Besos.

**Mil gracias María por betear al capítulo!**

**Besos.**

CAPITULO SEIS.-** Tensión.**

Terminó de abrochar su saco, dio una última mirada a su reflejo en el espejo, se acomodó el flequillo que le cubría los ojos, y tras estar satisfecho dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su cama.

Un poco de luz se filtraba por un pequeño espacio que la cortina no alcanzaba a cubrir, iluminando el perfil de su pareja. Una mata de cabellos azabaches se esparcía indomable por la superficie de la almohada cubriendo el rostro del hombre que dormía placidamente.

Sonrió.

Sabía perfectamente que muy pocas veces sonreía, su estricta educación se lo había prohibido, y aún a pesar de que esa educación quedó en el olvido desde que se enamoró de Harry, muy pocas veces mostraba una sonrisa, y las únicas veces que afloraba, era solo en presencia del moreno, por eso no hizo nada para borrar ese gesto, lo que en realidad hizo, fue sentarse en la orilla de la cama y retirar un par de mechones que caían sobre el rostro, permitiéndole observar mejor las facciones morenas. Los párpados se movieron sutilmente, pero no llegaron a abrirse.

Su mano se entretuvo jugando con el cabello, pese a su apariencia desaliñada, en realidad era un tejido suave que invitaba a ser acariciado, lentamente sus dedos fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a la piel del cuello, continuó su camino acariciando los hombros, delineando el contorno de la espalda desnuda, donde se detuvo en la curva, disfrutando de la suavidad de esa piel.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia el durmiente, posando sus labios sobre el hombro desnudo, en un suave beso.

Se puso de pie, cuidando de no despertar a su pareja. Y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a la sala, se dirigió al enorme terrario que ahí había y donde una enorme serpiente de tres metros de largo descansaba enroscada en sí misma. 

-Isis – la llamó, pero la serpiente continuó dormida –. Isis – insistió elevando su voz, obteniendo un leve estremecimiento en la serpiente – ¡¡Serpiente haragana, despierta de una maldita vez!

Isis pegó un extraño brinco, la mitad de su cuerpo se elevó, mientras que la otra mitad ondulaba conforme el estremecimiento que el sobresalto causó recorría la extensión de su reptil cuerpo.

-/_¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Ya vamos a cenar/_

Draco le dirigió una mirada burlona a la serpiente.

-¿Aún no termina de amanecer y ya quieres comer?

_-/¿Qué quieres, Drake? Es de madrugada/ _– siseó a la vez que bostezaba de tal manera que todos sus colmillos eran perfectamente visibles, y a lo que Draco sólo levantó un ceja en desacuerdo.

-Hoy salgo temprano, Harry aún duerme y no he querido despertarlo, ¿podrías decirle que tuve que salir antes porque tenía una junta importante? Intentaré regresar temprano, pero no estoy seguro. ¿Estas lo suficientemente despierta como para entender lo que te dije? – terminó preguntando al ver como Isis volvía a enroscarse y aparentemente volvía a dormir.

_-/Si, si, si, lo que tu digas/_ – le dijo al mismo tiempo que agitaba su cola de arriba a abajo.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. Hasta la tarde – y sin más, salió de la casa dejando al resto de los ocupantes de la misma dormir pacíficamente.

))))))))))0(((((((((

Abrió sus ojos a regañadientes. Un poco de luz se filtraba por algún lugar que la maldita cortina no alcanzaba a cubrir, debía recordar cambiar esas cortinas que no le permitían continuar durmiendo. Cubrió su cabeza con la almohada cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando retener el sueño que se le escapaba, pero fue algo inútil, su sueño había huido despavoridamente.

Gruñó una maldición para luego girarse y observar el reloj al lado de la cama: 7:30 A.M., prácticamente le gritaban las letras en color neón. Genial, se habían quedado dormidos y apenas tenía tiempo para preparar algo rápido de desayunar para que Draco se fuera a trabajar. Bufó molesto.

Se giró sin dejar la cama, esperando encontrarse con la tan acostumbra mata de cabellos platinados, pero lo que encontró fue sólo el vacío a su lado.

Frunció el ceño.

Draco no era una persona muy madrugadora, por lo general era siempre él, Harry, quien se levantaba antes y tenía que arrastrarlo fuera de la cama para que empezara a alistarse, ¿porqué precisamente tuvo que cambiar eso hoy después de varios años de tener la misma rutina?

Extrañado, se desembarazó de las mantas enredadas por su cuerpo desnudo y que se negaban a dejarlo libre, poniéndose de pie. Se puso su bata de seda y salió de la habitación. Bajó por las escaleras, deteniéndose ante el enorme terrario vacío. Frunció el ceño. Ahora tampoco Isis estaba.

_-/¿Harry/_ – escuchó que le llamaban a su espalda. Se giró encontrándose con su serpiente, que curiosamente tenía en alguna parte de su cuerpo un extraño bulto que se movía, tal vez de algún gnomo de jardín que intentaba salir del cuerpo de su serpiente.

_-/¿Isis, sabes dónde esta Draco?_ – le preguntó acercándose a ella.

_-/Sip, se fue a trabajar, dijo que tenía una junta temprano y que trataría de regresar antes/_

Nuevamente Harry frunció el ceño. Draco no había mencionado nada de tener una junta tan temprano, de hecho, por ser su pareja un dormilón por las mañanas, programaba sus juntas a media mañana y no a una hora tan temprana.

_ /¿Algún problema/_ – preguntó la serpiente ante el silencio de Harry.

_-/No lo sé, Isis. No lo sé/_

)))))))))0(((((((((

Caminaba rumbo al trabajo, no había querido _aparecerse, _necesitaba despejar su mente de tantos pensamientos que le atormentaban, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era una caminata por la mañana.

En su pecho se había instalado, además del torrente de emociones que ya cargaba consigo, un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Había mentido, sí.

No había ninguna junta a esa hora, y sospechaba que Harry lo sospecharía en cuanto Isis se lo dijera, si es que no olvidaba darle el mensaje, lo cual lo llevaría a confirmarlo hablando a su trabajo, lo que después le ocasionaría una buena pelea donde su pareja tenía todas las de ganar.

¿Y por qué se arriesgaba a una pelea con Harry?

Porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar a solas.

La pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior, había removido viejos temores enterrados en lo más profundo de sí; no había sentido tanto miedo desde que Harry fue secuestrado por Voldemort, y sinceramente, no deseaba recordar ese episodio de sus vidas.

Anteriormente había tenido pesadillas, pero ninguna tan vivida y real como esa.

Aún podía sentir el ardor del anillo sobre su dedo anular, la desesperación que comenzó a corroerlo al no encontrar a Harry, la sensación de ansiedad carcomiéndole poco a poco, los susurros que no comprendía y que le alteraban tantola opresión en el pecho, el presentimiento... y el terror que sintió cuando encontró a su pareja con una herida en los muslos internos de donde manaba abundante sangre.

No.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa imagen, no debía de pensar en eso, había sido sólo una pesadilla, no había sido real, Harry estaba bien, estaba en casa con Isis...

-"Y_ con el banshee" _– pensó sin poder evitar la nota de ironía.

La otra razón por la que había salido de casa tan temprano.

No soportaba la idea de ver a Harry con ese niño en brazos, arrullándolo, mimándolo, riendo y protegiéndolo... como si fuera suyo.

Suyo...

No, tampoco debía de pensar en eso. Ya tenía más de una hora caminando, lo mejor sería apurarse o sino llegaría tarde a los verdaderos compromisos que tenía para ese día.

)))))))))))0(((((((((((

-¡Listo! Pero que lindo bebé – le dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que tomaba en brazos a Adam. El pequeño balbuceó como si le respondiera.

Isis rodeó el mueble donde el moreno había estado vistiendo al _banshee _hasta situarse a su lado.

Ahora vamos a jugar un rato, ¿quieres?

-_/¿Jugamos a cazar gnomos de jardín/_ - preguntó la serpiente.

-_/Le preguntaba al niño, pero estás invitada a jugar con cosas aptas para bebés/ _- le dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba la habitación y bajaba a la estancia, siendo seguido por indignada Isis que se quejaba que los bebés _banshee_ eran demasiado torpes si no podían cazar un gnomo de jardín.

Una vez ahí, recostó a Adam sobre la alfombra, y con un Accio mandó llamar unos cuantos juguetes, de entre ellos, tomó una pelota de plástico azul con estrellas blancas, se la dio al niño quien quedó fascinado con el juguete, el pequeño gateó dando grititos de emoción al tratar de alcanzar la pelota, ante la atenta mirada del hombre y la serpiente.

Después de un tiempo de estar tras la pelota, cansado de gatear, Adam se puso a llorar, Harry supo de inmediato que tenía hambre, por lo que convocó un poco de papilla de frutas.

-Mira Adam – le llamó, captando la atención del bebé –, tengo comida.

El bebé sonrió al reconocer el olor, e inmediatamente comenzó a gatear dispuesto a alcanzar la comida, sin importarle pasar sobre Isis que yacía recostada sobre la alfombra, terminando por aplastar la enorme cola, provocando un siseo indignado.

Harry ahogó un grito e hizo una expresión de intenso dolor, como si también sufriera el mismo dolor que Isis.

Adam se detuvo al escuchar el sonido, mirando a Isis olvidó la comida, la serpiente, al darse cuenta de que era observada, dejó de maldecir para centrarse en el _banshee_ que le veía casi sin parpadear.

Estuvieron así por unos instantes, solo observándose. Harry veía la escena entre divertido y curioso, bebé y serpiente sólo se veían, no hacían ningún movimiento, y de pronto, al siguiente segundo, se escuchó el siseo furioso de Isis.

_-/¡¡¡Maldito bansheee! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Juro que te morderé/_ – para enseguida arrojarse contra el bebé. Harry apenas y tuvo tiempo para tomar a Adam entre sus brazos, alejándolo del inminente peligro que los colmillos de una serpiente real significaban.

¿Y cuál había sido el motivo por el que Isis había reaccionado de esa forma?

Sencillo.

Adam le había picado los ojos.

_-/Isis, contrólate, es solo un bebé/_ – le ordenó Harry, mirando a la serpiente con expresión decidida, y con el bebé en alto lejos de la serpiente.

_-/¡¡Tu lo viste! ¡¡Me atacó/_

_-/Sólo te picó los ojos, no te hirió de muerte/_

_-/¡¡¡Pero seguro esa era la idea/_

_-/¡¡No seas exagerada/_

_-/¿Ahora defiendes al remedo de banshee/_ – siseó con peligrosidad la serpiente, demostrando que en verdad se estaba enojando.

-/_/¡¡Por supuesto que lo defiendo! ¡¡¡Es sólo un bebé indefenso y tú una cobra real! ¡¡¡Eres peligrosa para él/_

En cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios supo que había cometido un error.

_-/¿Peligrosa/_ – esta vez el tono ya no era molesto, curiosamente era más bajo, haciéndolo casi imposible de entender.

-_/Isis, sabes que no quise decir eso, sólo que estas haciendo un escándalo por una insignificancia/_

_-/Una insignificancia/_ – repitió la serpiente _– /En ese caso me iré para no molestarte con mis insignificancias/_

Y sin decir más ni esperar reacción, extendió su cuerpo comenzando a deslizarse rumbo al jardín trasero, hasta alejarse por completo de Harry.

-Genial – murmuró éste –. Ahora está molesta – se giró para hacia el bebé que tenía en brazos –. ¿Ahora que haremos para contentarla?

El bebé le miró unos segundos para luego llevar sus manos hacia los ojos de Harry.

-Auch – se quejó –. Eso duele.

)))))))))))0((((((((((((

Era casi la hora de comer, pero él aún no tenía deseos de salir, en cambio, en ese momento se encontraba ocupado revisando las reformas que la tarde anterior se habían acordado hacerle a la Ley de Rechazo de Criaturas Mágicas. Las mismas reformas de las que debió haberle hablado a Harry para luego salir a cenar a algún costoso lugar para festejar y terminar la velada con una ardiente sesión de sexo durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana, reformas y que por culpa del _banshee_ no había tenido oportunidad de mencionar.

Aunque en realidad...

Arrojó los papeles hasta el otro extremo de su escritorio.

Ni siquiera les prestaba atención...

Entrelazó sus manos y apoyó su barbilla en ellas. Sus ojos grises observaban el crepitar de las llamas en su chimenea, mientras su mente se concentraba no en los asuntos laborales, sino remembrando los mismos pensamientos que habían estado rondando por su cabeza desde la llegada del _Banshee_.

Estaba pensando seriamente en hacer lo que anteriormente le había dicho a Isis: diluir un veneno en la poción sustituta de leche materna.

Pero no quería sufrir luego los cargos de infanticidio, además de que su pareja lo desollaría para que luego de que Harry se cansara de torturarlo, tomara su lugar Annel Cartier.

Y hablando de esa mujer, tampoco había hablado con su pareja de su visita a San Mungo.

Bueno, otra cosa más en la lista de "Cosas que no le dije a Harry por culpa del gritón del _banshee..._"

Bien...

Lo aceptaba...

En realidad, su mente se encontraba demasiado ocupada en otra cosa:

Maldiciendo al _Banshee_.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que un bebe de escasos meses llegara a fastidiarlo tanto, provocar que su relación con Harry se tensara, despertar sus instintos asesinos, además de recordarle lo que su madre le venía diciendo desde que inició su relación con el Gryffindor?

¡Diablos!

Nuevamente pensaba en _eso._

Se puso de pie y camino hasta situarse frente al gran ventanal que iluminaba su despacho, tragó con dificultad y apretó los puños distraídamente.

Detestaba pensar en _eso_. Siempre lo había evitado, pero desde la llegada de Adam a sus vidas, no podía dejar de hacerlo, y sabía que por la forma de comportarse de Harry, inconscientemente él ya había comenzado a pensar en _eso_ también, aunque claro, siendo el típico Gryffindor, aún no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero cuando se percatara de las cosas, esa si que sería la prueba de fuego para su relación...

Tamborileó sus dedos contra el marco del ventanal.

No, definitivamente no podía seguir por más tiempo ahí, encerrado y rumiando todo lo que sus pesimistas neuronas pensaban. Era mejor salir de ahí y distraerse un poco.

Tras tomar su capa, salió de su oficina, encontrándose inmediatamente con la mirada suspicaz de Janeth, su secretaria.

-¿Puedo ayudarle Sr. Malfoy? – le dijo la joven.

-¿Alguna cita importante para esta tarde? – preguntó.

-Nada que requiera su presencia, señor – informó después de revisar su agenda mágica.

-De acuerdo. Gracias Janeht, eso es todo. Voy a salir ahora así que si llama alguien toma el recado.

-Si, señor.

Sin más, emprendió el camino para salir de su despacho. Una vez estando fuera tomó un carruaje tirado por caballos fantasma.

-¿A dónde señor? – preguntó el chofer en cuanto Draco estuvo instalado.

-A la Plaza Paddington – le dijo.

-A la orden.

El carruaje comenzó a correr lento, maniobrando entre otros carruajes. Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, donde pudo admirar la forma en que el paisaje se desplazaba a su costado. Intentó dejar de pensar en aquello que le había estado atormentando, y prefirió sumirse en el agradable sopor que el vaivén del carruaje le proporcionaba.

Pasados en unos minutos, el carruaje se detuvo y escuchó la voz del cochero.

-Hemos llegado, señor.

Tras pagarle el viaje, Draco descendió del carruaje, deteniéndose unos instantes para decidir a donde dirigirse.

La Plaza Paddington era un espacio bastante amplio, cuya estructura databa del Londres Victoriano, conformada por varios establecimientos, incluyendo la plaza de donde recibía su nombre. Abarcaba varias calles, siendo cortada justo por en medio por un intenso tránsito vehicular y peatonal, que se movía en función de los intereses que ofrece la plaza, los cuales eran variados.

Justo por la avenida principal se encontraba el Teatro Zenitram, uno de los teatros más famosos no sólo por la calidad de los espectáculos que presentaba, sino por su rico acabado que incluía desde pinturas que datan del siglo XVI hasta sus bellísimos elfos custodios de cantera.

Por todo lo largo de la calle Mopsus había varios centros comerciales, desde tiendas de alta costura, hasta joyerías de las más reconocidas y restaurantes de los más exquisitos. Era un lugar sin duda una zona exclusiva para magos y brujas con ciertas… posibilidades.

A él en lo particular, le encantaba llevar a Harry a pasear a la Plaza Paddington, no sólo por todo aquello que le rodeaba, sino por la plaza en sí.

La plaza era un espacio adecuado para pasear tranquilamente, el lugar poseía una belleza natural gracias a la variedad de flora que le da al visitante la impresión de estar en un paraíso terrenal en miniatura, el extenso follaje de los árboles y los frescos verdores del césped creaban una atmósfera de paz y serenidad que muchos necesitan... en especial él.

Draco comenzó a caminar, el viento soplaba con suavidad, meciendo las hojas de los árboles al ritmo de su vaivén, a la vez que su cabello rubio se agitaba con suavidad. Su paso era lento, sin tener prisa de llegar a algún lugar, pues sólo deseaba deshacerse de esa pesadumbre que le acompañaba.

Parecía que se había hecho adicto a caminar.

Durante su paseo, veía a otros magos y brujas pasear por la plaza, algunos llevaban a sus mascotas a pasear con ellos, en una ocasión le pareció ver un sapo saltar por ahí, e inmediatamente recordó a Neville Longbotton. Sonrió de lado al recordar todas las bromas que llegó a jugarle. También veía a personas que caminaban solos, sin ninguna otra compañía, justo como él lo hacía.

Una jovencita llamó su atención, se encontraba sentada en una banca leyendo un grueso libro en su regazo, parecía estar tan inmersa en la lectura que no se daba cuenta de que un Crup, un terrier Jack Russell con cola bífida, estaba cerca de ella, y veía con especial interés su libro, seguro pensando en comérselo.

Continuó con su camino, hasta llegar a una banca frente a una fuente, donde tomó asiento. Ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos cuando algo le cayó en el regazo. Sorprendido vio lo que parecía ser un clabbert. Era una criatura que parecía un cruce entre un mono y una rana. La piel verde jaspeada era suave y desprovista de pelo, y tenía membranas entre los dedos de manos y pies; los brazos y las piernas son largos y flexibles, tenía unos cuernos cortos en la cabeza, y una boca ancha que parecía sonreír todo el rato y estaba llena de dientes afilados.

Lo tomó entre sus manos con una expresión mezcla de asco y sorpresa. El clabbert lo observó unos segundos, como decidiendo si era de fiar o no, Draco supuso que lo era puesto que la pústula en su frente no se volvió roja.

-Oiga señor, ¿podría darme a Gylli? – le dijo una vocecilla aguda.

Draco dejó de observar al clabbert para ver que frente a él se encontraba un niño de aproximadamente seis años. Era de baja estatura, y era un poco regordete, las mejillas blancas estaban sonrojadas, y el cabello oscuro le caía desordenado, seguramente había estado corriendo persiguiendo al animal. Ante el silencio del rubio, y viendo que el clabbert no avisaba de peligro, el niño se acercó un poco más al hombre.

-Señor – volvió a llamarlo –, ¿me da a Gylli?

Draco parpadeó confundido.

-Esto – alzó ligeramente al clabbert –… ¿es tu Gylli?

El niño asintió vigorosamente.

Le entregó al animalucho, quien enseguida fue abrazado fuertemente por el niño.

-Gracias – le dijo el pequeño con una radiante sonrisa –. Se había estado columpiando en los árboles, pero parece que se resbaló y le cayó a usted.

El niño soltó una carcajada que a Draco le pareció melodiosa, pensamiento que le arrancó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se llama? – le preguntó el niño al cabo de unos segundos.

-Draco Malfoy, ¿y tú?

-Oswald Beamish. ¿Y vienes solo? –sonrió al notar que el pequeño ya lo tuteaba –. ¿No trajiste a tus hijos? Podrían jugar conmigo y Gilly – la sonrisa desapareció ante esa pregunta.

-No tengo hijos.

-Oh – el niño pareció desanimarse, para luego iluminar su expresión con una sonrisa –. Pero seguro tienes una mascota.

-Sí – la sonrisa regresó al recordar a Isis –, una serpiente de más de tres metros de largo.

-¡¿En serio! – preguntó emocionado, dando de brinquitos sin importarle que el clabbert pudiera vomitarle –. ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Isis.

-Bonito nombre, ¿podré verla algún día? – Draco comenzaba a marearse de ver como Oswald no dejaba de saltar.

-Por supuesto.

-¡¡Genial!

-¡¡Oswadl! ¡¡Oswadl!

Escucharon que gritaban.

-Uuuy, tengo que irme, o sino me van a castigar – dijo el niño, dejando de brincar para hacer una mueca de miedo que a Draco le arrancó una nueva sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado – le recomendó el rubio.

-Sí, y no te olvides de que tienes que mostrarme a tu serpiente.

-Claro.

-Hasta luego – y salió disparado en dirección a una pareja que supuso eran los padres de Oswald.

Meneando la cabeza y sin dejar de sonreír, se puso de pie. Su encuentro con ese pequeño le había levantado un poco los ánimos. Caminó un poco, pero luego se detuvo para volver a observar al niño a lo lejos, y lo que vio le paralizó por un instante.

Oswald le daba la espalda, y así, sin verle el rostro, con la camiseta roja que traía, el cabello oscuro desordenado, le pareció ver a un Harry de seis años.

_Un Harry… de seis años…_

_Un niño… parecido a Harry…_

_Un hijo… idéntico a su padre…_

Negó con la cabeza, ya estaba desvariando. Era mejor dejar de pensar en _eso, _y concentrarse en buscar la forma de evitar una pelea con su pareja por salir de su casa de esa forma. Tal vez y si tenía suerte, Harry aún no habría comido.

Así que dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia el Restaurant "_L'eclisse"_.

)))))))))))0(((((((((((

-Ya, tranquilo, calma – repetía Harry como si fuese un mantra.

En sus brazos, Adam lloraba con energía, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus pequeños puños. No entendía bien que lo había puesto así, había terminado de darle de comer y habían estado jugando por un buen rato, y en un momento estaban riendo y al otro estaba llorando como si le hubiese pegado.

Tranquilo pequeño... – le dijo Harry, pero el niño no dejaba de gritar y retorcerse, el rostro regordete estaba inundado de lágrimas y hacía pequeños pucheros casi al mismo tiempo que lloraba.

Ya lo había intentando todo, desde cambiarle el pañal, hacerle caras graciosas, estirarle las mejillas, hablarle con diferentes tipos de voces, pero nada daba resultados, y él comenzaba a desesperarse.

Y no ayudaba mucho el que Isis aún siguiera molesta con él.

Desde que esa misma mañana le había dicho a su serpiente que era un peligro para el niño, la serpiente no había dejado el jardín trasero, y cuando él iba hacia ella, ella sigilosamente se escabullía por entre las diversas plantas sin dirigirle la palabra.

Sabía que había ofendido a su serpiente y sin una verdadera razón, es decir, Isis le había ayudado todo ese tiempo con Adam, le había vigilado y trataba de estar al pendiente de él pese a que continuamente se quejaba, y bueno, sí, se había lanzado contra el bebé, pero no creía que realmente lo hubiera mordido, tal vez lo habría envuelto en su cola sin llegar a causarle algún daño, pero nunca haría algo que pusiera en peligro la vida del niño.

Suspiró apesadumbrado.

Otra cosa que le tenía en ese estado de nervios es que ya había pasado la hora de la comida y Draco no había llegado, ni siquiera le había llamado en todo lo que iba del día, nada, ni una lechuza.

Y eso le tenía preocupado y enojado.

Preocupado porque había notado un cambio en el comportamiento de Draco, y no sólo en su forma de comportarse, sino también en su mirada, lo notaba mucho más pensativo, como si se encerrase en sí mismo y a él lo apartara... y eso le dolía...

Y enojado porque no entendía como le dejaba sin despertarle y no avisarle, prácticamente le había abandonado, y encima no le llamaba, ¿qué se creía ese hombre?

Adam lloraba desconsolado, y por más que intentaba tranquilizarlo, el bebé en lugar de calmarse, lloraba con más fuerza, quejándose tal vez y aferrándose a la camisa de Harry.

-Vamos cariño... – le dijo con cierto tono de inseguridad –. Por favor pequeño, ¡ni siquiera me has dato tiempo de hacer de comer!

Cuando estaba a punto de jalarse los cabellos, escuchó un 'plop' a su espalda, al girarse vio a Draco cargado de varios paquetes que despedían un olor delicioso.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas! – le gritó Harry por encima de los gritos de Adam, y antes de que el rubio siquiera le saludara –. Te largas sin decirme nada, el niño no deja de llorarIsis no me habla desde la mañana, ¡¡y me muero de hambre!

Ante los gritos de Harry, el bebé aumentó la intensidad de su llanto, provocando que por poco el moreno le hiciera compañía en cuanto a llorar.

Draco, viendo lo tenso de la situación, prefirió mantenerse callado en lugar de responderle a su pareja; dejó la comida sobre la mesa para luego acercarse a Harry y hacer algo que realmente no deseaba:

Cargar al _banshee._

Justo cuando el bebé fue cargado por Draco, algo más llegó a ocupar su lugar en los brazos de Harry: un ramo de lilas.

-Lamento haberme ido así – le dijo, y el Gryffindor no pudo permanecer por más tiempo enojado con Draco, simplemente esa mirada de cachorro abandonado terminaba por evaporar cualquier enojo acumulado en él.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, me preocupé – susurró sin dejar de ver los ojos grises.

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, remembrando emociones, sintiendo el amor entre ellos.

El bello momento fue roto por un fuerte grito, Adam reclamaba atención y estaba dispuesto a conseguirla a base de alaridos.

Harry hizo una mueca de desesperación, sin ver que Draco hacía una de fastidio.

-Ha estado así desde hace rato y no he podido hacer que se calme, ya comió, lo cambié, pero nada funciona. – la desesperación era palpable en Harry, así que el rubio se centró en hacer callar al _banshee_ para evitar un colapso nervioso en su pareja.

-Encárgate de servir la comida, yo veré como calmo al _banshee._

-No pensarás envenenarlo, ¿verdad? – Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Pensé que a estas alturas esa sería una buena solución – respondió Draco con un tono juguetón –. No te preocupes, prometo mantenerlo con vida.

-Confiaré en ti.

-Oh vamos Potter, te juro que no cometeré _bansheecidio_.

Tras lanzarle una última mirada de advertencia, Harry se llevó la comida y las flores hacia la cocina, así, Draco se quedó solo con Adam Cartier.

Tomando en cuenta que no era muy hábil en el aspecto de cuidar bebés, mucho menos a una cría de _banshee_, y que el pequeño se negaba a dejar de gritar y retorcerse, la tarea de tranquilizarlo resultaba sumamente difícil de llevar a cabo.

Pero después de todo era un Malfoy, y un Malfoy no se dejaba intimidar por una cría de _banshee, _así que tomando aire profundamente, procedió a la tarea más difícil que había emprendido.

-Bien, Harry dijo que no tenías hambre y que ya te había cambiado de pañal – le dijo al bebé, siendo completamente ignorado –, así que lo único que resta es dormirte.

Con movimientos mecánicos y con cierta inseguridad, acomodó al bebé hasta tenerlo recostado en su pecho y bien sujeto entre sus brazos, para luego comenzar a mecerlo lentamente, tratando de no lastimarlo, en un intento de arrullar a la gimiente criatura.

Poco a poco el arrullo comenzaba a hacer efecto, el pequeño fue calmando su llanto, restregaba sus manitas contra sus ojos y rostro, su cuerpo se convulsionaba en pequeños espasmos debido al llanto que aún quedaba. Unos minutos después solo quedaban escasos sollozos que se le escapaban al pequeño que por fin había sido vencido por el sueño.

-Listo – murmuró, había vencido al _banshee,_ el pensamiento le causó una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Draco? – lo llamó el Gryffindor, se giró con el niño en brazos, aún sonriendo con orgullo, encontrándose con la mirada atónita del moreno.

De pronto, Harry se encontró sin saber que hacer o decir en ese momento, sentía todo tipo de emociones contradictorias agolpándose en su pecho al ver a Adam dormir en brazos de Draco: ternura, ilusión... frustración, tristeza... desesperanza.

En su mente, en lugar de ver el cabello castaño claro de Adam, veía una mata de cabello azabache confundirse con el traje azul marino de Draco. Sintió como las piernas le temblaban, obligándolo a aferrarse a la pared.

-¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó con preocupación.

El moreno abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no encontró la voz para hacerlo. Al verse sin palabras, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Draco se apresuró a llegar hasta su lado, con un brazo aferró el cuerpecito de Adam y con el otro ayudó a Harry a erguirse.

-¿Seguro estas bien? – insistió.

-Sí, yo sólo... creo que fue un mareo – parpadeó confundido. Dirigió su vista nuevamente a Draco y al bebé, Adam no había cabello azabache en su cabeza, sino una cabellera rizada y castaña –. Debe ser el hambre – sonrió forzado.

El rubio se dio cuenta de lo forzado de esa sonrisa, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema.

-Subiré a la habitación de este _banshee _y enseguida bajo, ¿estarás bien?

-Draco, sólo subirás, eso te tomará sólo un par de minutos, además, yo venía a avisarte que la comida estaba servida.

-De acuerdo, procura no desmayarte en lo que voy y regreso.

En lugar de responder, Harry se acercó más a él depositando un efímero beso en los labios de su pareja.

-No tardes – le dijo, obteniendo como respuesta el brillo intenso de los ojos grises.

En cuanto Draco se perdió de su vista, pasó una mano por su cabello, alborotándolo aún más.

¿Qué le había pasado?

No era la primera vez que su mente le jugaba de esa forma, la noche anterior le había pasado lo mismo, sólo que esta vez el efecto había sido peor.

Ver a Adam en brazos de Draco le había causado no sólo una fuerte impresión, había algo más, algo que comenzaba a florecer en su interior con una fuerza avasalladora, tanta era la fuerza de ese deseo que tenía miedo de terminar ahogándose en él, un deseo que tomaba el reflejo de la imagen que acababa de ver:

Draco con un bebé en brazos...

¿Qué pasaría si el Slytherin quisiera tener un hijo?

Era obvio que él no podría dárselo, un hombre no podía embarazarse. Draco era joven, atractivo, rico, aristocrático, con un vigor envidiable, sabía mejor que nadie que muchas mujeres y hombres deseaban a su pareja, no le costaría nada seducir a una mujer que pudiese darle un hijo.

¿Sería capaz de...?

-¿Listo para comer, amor?

La voz de Draco le hizo sobresaltarse, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la llegada del rubio. Elevó la mirada encontrándose con los bellos ojos de plata de su pareja.

Y entonces lo vio:

Vio el amor, puro y sin huellas de la amargura con la que Draco había estado familiarizado toda su vida. Sus ojos grises ardían con honestidad fervorosa, una mirada sincera que no necesitaba de palabras.

No, definitivamente Draco nunca sería capaz de causarle algún daño.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry se volvieron de un tono suave de verde, y sin poder evitarlo y sintiendo que esos ojos le atraían como un imán, se acercó a él.

No dijo nada, sólo se inclinó y lo besó en los labios tan duro, que casi hizo que su pareja cayera, rápidamente los brazos del rubio se aferraron a la espalda de Harry evitando perder el equilibrio, ambos rieron mientras sin dejar de besarse.

Cuando se separaron, Draco estaba sin aliento; el moreno rió, con esa risa cristalina genuina tan propia de él.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Draco.

-¿Acaso no te gustó? – regresó la pregunta con un tono de picardía.

-¿Bromeas? Si no estuviera muriéndome de hambre te devoraría en este momento.

-La propuesta es muy atrayente, ¿pero la dejamos para después de la comida? Yo también muero de hambre.

Ambos rieron ante la hilaridad de la situación, Draco lo guió hacia el comedor sin soltar su mano. La comida traída por el Slytherin y perfectamente servida, les invitaban a comerla cuanto antes.

Comieron en silencio y en relativa calma. De vez en cuando platicaban cualquier cosa sin importancia, algunas bromas de parte de Draco acerca de lo alterado que Harry estaba cuando llegó, un poco de risas, pero el rubio notaba que algo no estaba bien en su Gryffindor, su mirada se perdía de vez en cuando, había algunos silencios que les envolvían que se sentía ligeramente tensos. Así que sin poder soportar más esa actitud de su pareja decidió indagar sobre el motivo.

-¿Esta todo bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, todo bien – se apresuró a decir.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía: "eso ni tú te lo crees", lo que hizo sonreír a Harry.

-¿Tan transparente soy?

-Bastante amor.

-Isis no ha salido del jardín desde esta mañana.

-Cuando llegué y dabas ese grandioso espectáculo con el _banshee, _dijiste algo de que había dejado de hablar.

-Ni me lo recuerdes – Harry enterró su rostro entre sus manos, para luego proceder a relatarle toda la historia desde que habían comenzado a jugar con Adam.

-Comprendo – asintió Draco –, ¿espero que comprendas que tendrás que ofrecerle una disculpa a Isis?

-Eso lo sé– respondió con fastidio –. El problema radica en que me evita todo el tiempo. Cada que intento acercarme a ella se escabulle por ahí. Es desesperante.

Draco guardó silencio, observando a su pareja. Tal vez Harry no lo decía abiertamente, pero era notable que la actitud de la serpiente estaba afectando al moreno. Sabía perfectamente que Isis no era una simple mascota, y que Harry no la veía como tal. Su pareja había crecido falto de cariño y de cualquier consideración, y la serpiente siempre fue un apoyo en los momentos más difíciles... él mismo lo sabía por propia experiencia.

-Hablaré con ella.

Tras besar a Harry se puso de pie y salió rumbo al jardín.

El jardín donde Isis solía pasear, no era para nada parecido a un jardín convencional, ni siquiera se parecía a un jardín muggle, más bien parecía un parque en miniatura, mágicamente agrandado. Tenía el suficiente espacio como para que una cobra real de tres metros paseara libremente y persiguiera a Draco sin ningún tipo de problemas.

Era un jardín al estilo mágico, cubierto de verde pasto, donde los gnomos de jardín se escondían tratando de evitar a la Cobra Real que les perseguía. En los extremos, más específicamente en las partes más oscuras del lugar, se encontraban cultivadas diversos tipos de plantas que Draco utilizaba para algunas pociones.

Caminó por uno de los caminos de grava, internándose entre el follaje hasta llegar a la zona más oscura del jardín. Y justo donde se encontraba el cultivo de la Mimbulus Mimbletonia, se encontraba una larga serpiente agazapada.

-¿Tenías que escoger a la Mimbulus Mimbletonia? ¿Sabes lo que le hará a mi traje si esa cosa me escupe su pus? – le dijo en cuanto estuvo cerca de ella, pero sin alterar a la plata escupidora.

-/_Por eso me quedé aquí, así Harry la pensará para acercarse/ _– siseó Isis, y obviamente Draco no pudo entenderla.

-Es frustrante escucharte sisear y no entenderte, tal vez estas diciendo una verdad universal y yo permanezco en la ignorancia. – le dijo, terminando por sentarse sobre el pasto, y palmeando un lugar a su lado. Isis le miró unos segundos antes de decidirse a ir hacia él, enredándose alrededor de su torso para terminar reposando su cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, simplemente permitiendo que el viento del atardecer los arrullara y calmara las atribuladas emociones que les envolvían.

Harry se siente culpable por lo que te dijo, y realmente desea disculparse, pero no podrá hacerlo si te la pasas huyendo, o en su defecto escondiéndote tras una planta escupidora.

Isis negó con la cabeza. Hablar, o en este caso sisear, no serviría de nada con Draco, así que lo mejor sería guardar silencio, y esperar a que fuera el rubio quien llegara a la conclusión de lo que estaba pasándole.

Supongo que en lugar de sentirse ofendida por el comentario, te sientes herida, ¿cierto?

Esta vez la serpiente movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

Si, yo me hubiera sentido de la misma forma en tu lugar – hizo una pausa para aclarar sus ideas –. Harry me platicó hace tiempo la forma en que llegaste a sus manos, dijo que habías sido originalmente un regalo para un compañero suyo, pero que en cuanto la caja fue abierta y tu saliste de ella, todo mundo comenzó a gritar y a huir de ti sin razón alguna... sé lo que se siente eso. Y que fue Harry quien al final te adoptó, quien confió en ti a pesar de que todos estaban en tu contra.

Suspiró.

Durante muchos años yo sufría lo mismo. Mis compañeros de casa me respetaban porque me temían, el resto me despreciaba y me odiaba, así que puedes darte una idea de lo que sentía, y pese a que esa situación era por demás incomoda, la ignoraba... hasta que me enamoré de Harry, entonces si fue un infierno. Sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que él me odiaba y en lo mal que eso me hacía sentir. Pero eso cambió cuando él me aceptó como su pareja. Por supuesto el temor, el desprecio y el odio de los demás siguieron, pero eso dejó de tener importancia porque a mi lado tenía al hombre más maravilloso que existía, mientras él me siguiera amando y teniéndome confianza, lo demás carecía de importancia.

Hizo una pausa en la que vio que Isis le observaba con atención con sus ojos color bronce.

Hay algo que no sabes, Isis, bueno, en realidad los únicos que lo saben somos él y yo. Sucedió durante el secuestro de Harry en Hogwarts, ¿lo recuerdas? – la serpiente asintió –. Recordarás también que durante ese horrible tiempo, todos me culpaban a mi de su desaparición, y sólo tu creíste en mi inocencia, algo que nunca dejaré de agradecerte – le dedicó una suave sonrisa que fue respondida con un ligero apretón alrededor de su torso –. Fue durante su rescate, cuando lo encontré, él estaba conciente, muy conciente de lo que le ocurría, tanto que no dudó ni un segundo en que había sido yo quien lo había traicionado y entregado a ese infierno.

Sorprendida, Isis siseó al mismo tiempo que su caperuza se extendía.

Supongo que estarás sorprendida, ¿no? Imagínate lo que yo sentí. Acababa de enfrentar a mi padre, le había retado por él, y herido por él, lo dejé moribundo, enfrenté todo en lo que creía por él, arriesgué mi vida por él, y Harry me reprochaba el que lo hubiese traicionado... me sentí herido, de la peor manera, después de todo lo que yo había hecho por él, lo que recibía eran sus palabras hirientes, su actitud defensiva... me costó trabajo hacerle entender que yo no tenía ninguna culpa más que el amarle, y que nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Pero con todo y lo herido que estaba, comprendí que Harry había actuado por instinto, él nunca había confiado ciegamente en nadie, siempre había vivido rodeado por la soledad y el dolor, de sufrir el saber que el mejor amigo de su padre lo había entregado al mismo que le dañó tanto; y era lógico que después de cómo me había comportado con él durante años, pensara que yo podría dañarle. Tu no eres muy diferente a mi, Isis, lamentablemente ambos hemos sido catalogados como peligrosos y traicioneros, y a pesar de que Harry nos ame más que a nadie, es normal en él la desconfianza en momentos en que se ve en peligro o piensa que alguien querido lo corre, ¿comprendes?

Isis meditó unos segundos todo lo dicho por Draco. Ella quería a Harry, no como una serpiente quiere o adora a hablante de parsel, sino como algo parecido a un hermano, le quería, respetaba y admiraba, y nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño, ella no habría mordido al _banshee _tal vez le habría dado un suave apretón, pero nunca le causaría un daño... irreversible...

Pero Drake tenía mucha razón, Harry siempre había vivido rodeado de peligros, y a pesar de que la adorara, ella seguía siendo una serpiente, un animal peligroso, y ella había demostrado en todo ese tiempo su aversión hacia la criatura, aunque sonara cruel, era lógico que el moreno pensara que ella era un peligro para ese _banshee._

La serpiente hizo un sonido que en opinión de Draco era una especie de suspiro.

-/_Supongo que tendré que hablar con Harry, ¿cierto/ _– siseó Isis.

-Lo siento, no comprendí nada de lo que dijiste – le dijo Draco.

Isis hizo un movimiento exasperante con su cabeza y comenzó a desenredar su cuerpo alrededor del Slytherin, en cuanto estuvo completamente fuera del rubio, se irguió un poco, y tras sisear un _gracias_ que por supuesto Malfoy no entendió, acarició su mejilla contra la del humano.

Draco le dedicó una tenue sonrisa al comprender el gesto.

-Por nada, entre serpientes debemos apoyarnos.

Tras un asentimiento de parte de la reptil, ésta comenzó a deslizarse hacia la entrada de la casa en busca de Harry, más no tuvo que avanzar mucho, pues el moreno ya le esperaba a unos cuantos metros de donde habían estado. La serpiente detuvo su andar; Ambos se observaron por unos segundos, Draco se puso de pie preparándose mentalmente para intervenir de ser necesario.

-/_¿Isis?_/ – la llamó Harry de forma insegura. La serpiente dudó un momento en responder o no, pero al final optó por avanzar un poco para luego inclinar su cabeza.

_/Oh, Isis, lo siento tanto/_ – le dijo, acortando la distancia entre la serpiente y él, terminando por arrodillarse para quedar a su altura – /_No debí decir eso, pero tuve miedo de que... lo siento en verdad, sé que tu nunca dañarías a Adam y.../_

_-/Nunca dañaría algo que fuera importante para ti, Harry/ _– siseó Isis

-/_Lo sé/ – _murmuró apenado el moreno

-_/¿No volverás a desconfiar de mi? ¿Ni a decir que soy peligrosa para alguien que tu quieres? Yo sólo causaría daño a alguien que quisiera dañarte a ti o a Drake, nunca, nunca a alguien que tu quisieras/_

_-/Lo sé, lo sé, y no, nunca volveré a desconfiar de ti, ni decirte que eres peligrosa, lo lamento tanto/_

_-/Esta bien. ¿Hay algo para comer/_

Harry soltó una pequeña risa por el comentario, y sin querer reprimirse más, abrió sus brazos permitiéndole a la serpiente enredarse alrededor de su cuerpo. A unos metros de ahí, Draco vio conmovido la escena, si bien Isis no era un ser humano, era parte fundamental de su familia, ella y Harry eran su familia, y se los hizo saber, al unirse al abrazo. 

Si, eran una familia unida... pero los tres sabían que en algún momento de sus vidas, sería imperiosa la necesidad de agregar un miembro más a esa pequeña familia.

Aunque eso fuese doloroso para los tres.

**Listo! El capítulo ha sido terminado, jajaja. Bueno, espero sus reviews con ansias, ya sabe, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, amenazas, lo normal en estos casos. Les aviso que sobre Devuélveme… no desesperen, el capítulo está casi terminado, sólo me falta una escena que espero poder terminar este fin de semana, así que para la próxima semana ya estaría on line. Muchos besos a todos. Bye.**


	7. Este es mi Deseo

**Wow Dios! Hace cuanto que no actualizo esta historia? Hace milenios creo.**

**Se que no tengo muchas excusas para disculpar el retraso (creo que la del trabajo y la escuela ya están muy usadas, no?), bueno, además de las excusas de ley, tengo que admitir que no quería escribir acerca de esta historia pues andaba medio sensible, y escribir I Wish simplemente me provocaba una sensación de tristeza que apenas podía con ella. Pero gracias a su insistencia me armé de valor y pude terminar este capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a Lluvia Azul por betear este capítulo.**

**Y ahora sí, lo que muchos esperaban, el siguiente capítulo de I Wish!**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

CAPITULO SIETE.-** Este es mi deseo**

Las paredes de cantera grisácea, eran tenuemente iluminadas por candiles que flotaban a cada orilla, iluminando con flamas de color jade los gruesos muros.

Dentro se podía escuchar el crepitar de las flamas. Incluso podía verse el ligero vapor que despedía el caldero que sobre las llamas azulinas hervía a fuego lento.

Draco observaba el lento burbujear de la poción, su tono rojizo y su consistencia excesivamente liquida, no le agradaban para nada.

Apretó los labios con molestia.

Revisó el pergamino que su mano sujetaba y volvió a leer las últimas frases. En él tenía todos los avances de su proyecto escritos con mucho cuidado, conteniendo elegantes notas a los márgenes según se encontraba con nuevas modificaciones o ideas.

No había duda de que la poción era bastante compleja, sobre todo tratándose de meras investigaciones.

Sabía que estaba cerca del resultado que tanto anhelaba, pero estar cerca no era suficiente.

El rubio se pasó una de sus manos por el cabello.

Tras acomodar el fajo de pergaminos sobre la costosa mesa, llevó la otra mano a su cuello, donde masajeó un poco la zona al notar cierta tensión ahí.

Tensión muscular y emocional.

Muscular por haber estado la mayor parte del día encerrado en su laboratorio, tratando de adelantar a las investigaciones acerca de la poción para comprender el pársel que deseaba hacer.

Y emocional…

Había pasado otro día desde que el _banshee _los _complacía _con su visita. Y aunque las cosas habían estado relativamente tranquilas; las sensaciones y pensamientos que lo habían acompañado desde la llegada de la criatura no le dejaban un momento de paz.

No soportaba ver reír a Harry a causa del maldito niño, ni tampoco le gustaba ver como Isis se paseaba alrededor de ellos, pendiente de que el _banshee _estuviera de una sola pieza.

Simplemente le exasperaba.

Por esa razón había decidido encerrarse en su laboratorio.

El único lugar en donde Harry no entraría a interrumpirlo a menos que fuese importante.

Hizo una nueva anotación en el pergamino antes de volver a enfrascarse en más observaciones, el color había disminuido un poco, pero la consistencia seguía siendo la misma.

Frunció el ceño.

Intrigado, tomó tres pequeñas redomas que estaban en uno de los estantes, una de ellas contenía un líquido espeso y verduzco, mientras que en las otras dos contenían un líquido carmesí con una consistencia un poco más líquida:

Veneno, sangre de serpiente y de humano.

Más específicamente, el veneno y la sangre de una Cobra Real, de Isis; y la sangre de un humano: Harry.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el escándalo que la serpiente armó cuando le pidió esas dos cosas, ni tampoco la mirada aterrada de Harry.

Oh, y la forma en que Isis se agitaba y siseaba, seguramente maldiciéndolo, cuando apretó las mandíbulas de la reptil contra la boca de una jarra cubierta de papel celofán, para así exprimir el veneno. Así como tampoco podrá olvidar la batalla que eso desató, ya que Isis no sólo lo persiguió por todo el jardín trasero, sino que con la cola le arrojaba todo cuanto estaba a su paso, de ahí los rasguños que ahora adornaban sus brazos.

Ni que decir cuando le extrajo la sangre…

Sobraba hacer hincapié en que aún estaba con vida….

Aunque aún no sabía por cuanto tiempo…

Por si las dudas había sellado el laboratorio con todo tipo de hechizos protectores.

Pero es que había sido necesario.

Tanto el veneno como la sangre de la serpiente contenían, entre otras enzimas, propiedades que podrían ayudarle a desarrollar la poción para comprender el pársel.

Y la sangre de Harry le ayudaría a encontrar las enzimas que un hablante de pársel compartía con una serpiente para entenderse entre sí.

Al menos así lo arrojaban el análisis que aún se desarrollaba al otro extremo de la mesa, en donde un par de probetas calentaban ambas sustancias, al mismo tiempo que, flotando a un lado, varios tubos de ensayo agregaban otros ingredientes para ver sus diversas reacciones que eran anotadas por una vuelapluma en un pergamino.

Suspiró.

En verdad deseaba terminar esa poción.

Y el motivo para hacer dicha poción no sólo era un simple capricho como tal vez muchos pensarían, sino porque en verdad deseaba participar en las conversaciones que su pareja e Isis sostenían.

Sabía que Isis lo comprendía cuando hablaba y que Harry le traducía lo que la serpiente siseaba, pero no era lo mismo, de alguna forma se sentía… excluido, apartado por el simple hecho de no comprender ese lenguaje. Y no quería eso.

Quería compartir cualquier aspecto con la familia que habían formado, por más mínimo y básico que fuera, como el de hablar y entenderse, literalmente.

Y ese deseo se había acrecentado luego de la pequeña pelea que Harry e Isis habían tenido, el ser intermediario y no entender de lo que una de las partes hablaba era realmente frustrante, por eso se había tomado ese día libre, para así poder avanzar en el desarrollo de su investigación. Después de todo, la mayor parte de los tratos estaban hechos, además de que se merecía un justo descanso después de todo lo que había logrado en esos días.

Logros de los que aún no hablaba con Harry.

Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento.

Debía ponerle remedio lo antes posible, de lo contrario Harry podría enterarse por los medios de comunicación y entonces esta vez no habría forma de salvarse de una pelea.

Y sinceramente, su ánimo no estaba para quedarse nuevamente callado si se diera el caso.

Draco se irguió, haciendo crujir varias vértebras en el proceso, apagó las llamas que calentaban sus experimentos, recogió todos los pergaminos llevándolos hacia uno de los estantes, tras abrir un cajón en particular, los guardó para luego murmurar un hechizo que cerró perfectamente el sitio.

Enseguida se encaminó hacia las escaleras que lo conducirían a la estancia de su casa. Ascendió con lentitud, deseando no encontrar al _banshee _despierto, y así poder sumergirse tranquilamente entre los brazos de Harry.

Llegó hasta la sala, y tras cerrar la puerta, se dispuso a dirigirse hacia su habitación, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo.

Los muebles que constituían su sala habían desaparecido, siendo sustituidos por mullidos cojines de colores brillantes y de distintos tamaños, esparcidos alrededor de lo que parecía ser una cena romántica, compuesta por un soufflé de fresas, un par de copas de cristal y platos, y una botella de Cabernet Sauvignon.

Todo a su alrededor estaba en la penumbra, solo la luz que desprendían las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea iluminaban un poco el lugar, dándole un toque mucho más íntimo.

Un par de esmeraldas le veían con adoración, sentado en forma indolente frente a la chimenea. Sus ojos de plata recorrieron la figura enfundada en un pijama verde brillante, desde el cabello ligeramente húmedo, descendiendo por el exquisito rostro, apreciando la ligera curva del cuello moreno, bajando a través del pecho que la bata dejaba al descubierto hasta toparse con el nudo de la prenda donde le seguían los pantalones, hasta llegar a los delicados pies desnudos.

Gimió ante la visión.

-Tardaste en salir – le dijo Harry, su voz no mayor a un ronco susurro que produjo escalofríos en Draco.

-Me entretuve más de la cuenta – respondió sin moverse y sin despegar la vista de su amante.

-De eso me di cuenta – una suave risa escapó de sus labios –. Ven – le dijo extendiendo su mano en dirección al rubio.

Draco no necesitó más invitación que esa para reaccionar. Con pasos lentos se acercó hasta casi llegar al área donde estaba Harry, deteniéndose solo un momento para quitarse los zapatos y las medias, para enseguida tomar la mano que el moreno le tendía y sentarse a su lado.

Apenas se había acomodado cuando Harry se inclinó hacia él, capturando sus labios en un beso suave, lento, con una cadencia sensual, mordiendo el labio inferior antes de alejarse.

-Wow – suspiró Draco antes de abrir los ojos – ¿Y a que se debe esto?

-No te había agradecido como se debe tu ayuda con Isis sobre lo del otro día – respondió a la vez que comenzaba a partir el soufflé y lo colocaba en un plato de cristal para luego dárselo a su pareja.

-Si esta es mi recompensa por hacerla de mediador, me aseguraré de que existan más peleas en un futu… ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! – se quejó cuando Harry le pellizco la mejilla.

-Calla y come – ordenó el moreno.

-Si señor – le dijo imitando un saludo militar.

Harry sonrió a la vez que descorchaba la botella de Cabernet Sauvignon ante la atenta mirada del rubio, que observaba los movimientos elegantes y sin titubeos de su pareja. Sonrió al recordar el seudo infierno que Harry había pasado a manos de su madre para mejorar sus modales, las de botellas que rompió y el horror en su rostro cuando vio una mesa puesta con diez cubiertos alrededor de no menos de tres platos.

-¿De que te ríes? – le preguntó aquel al que observaba, mientras servía el vino en una de las copas.

-Recordaba las clases de buen comportamiento que mi madre te dio.

Ante la frase, el rostro de Harry formó una mueca de terror, obteniendo una carcajada del rubio.

-Búrlate, como tú no tuviste que sufrirlas – se quejó el de ojos verdes.

-Claro que las sufrí – se defendió –, cuando era niño pasé por lo mismo que tu, así que sé perfectamente la clase de monstruo en que se convierte mi madre a la hora de impartir clases de modales.

Ambos temblaron ante el recuerdo.

Tras ver que el moreno terminaba de servirse, Draco pensó que era el mejor momento para poner al tanto a su pareja acerca de las reformas que se habían hecho a la Ley de Rechazo de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Harry? – lo llamó

-¿Si? – el moreno dejó la copa sobre el piso para prestarle atención a su pareja.

-¿Recuerdas la reunión en el Ministerio sobre la Ley de Rechazo de Criaturas Mágicas?

-¿La que se celebró hace un par de días? – preguntó lanzándole una mirada suspicaz.

-Eh… la misma – respondió un tanto inseguro, sabía que Harry le iba a echar en cara no haberle dicho antes.

-Recuerdo sobre esa reunión. Lo que no recuerdo es el motivo por el qué no me has dicho el resultado – el Gryffindor tomó los cubiertos para continuar cortando su trozo de soufflé. De pronto Draco tuvo la extraña sensación de que el cuchillo no era para cortar el postre, sino para acribillarlo a él.

-¿Prefieres la verdad o una mentirilla blanca? – preguntó ligeramente nervioso.

-Draco – lo retó

-Lo siento, lo siento – suspiró apesadumbrado –. La verdad es que tenía otras cosas en mente y realmente no había encontrado un momento adecuado para mencionarlo, con todo esto del _banshee_ y luego con lo de Isis, sin contar algunas otras cosas… - negó con la cabeza – Realmente no tengo excusa para haber olvidado el decírtelo.

-No – le dijo el moreno, sin dejar de notar lo afligido que su pareja se veía –. Tienes razón, han sido demasiadas cosas en estos días, y para ser sinceros yo tampoco he puesto mucho de mi parte para tener tiempo de calidad entre tú y yo, con Adam…

-Déjalo así Harry – lo cortó el rubio, no queriendo escuchar acerca de uno de los causantes de su estado de estrés continuo.

Harry lo observó sorprendido por la interrupción.

-Mejor hagamos de cuenta que el tiempo no ha pasado y pongámonos al día con todo lo que ha sucedido, ¿de acuerdo? – se apresuró a agregar al ver la expresión de su pareja.

-De acuerdo – concedió con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Y dime, en qué quedó la reunión? – preguntó ansioso.

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el pálido rostro.

-Bien, pues dile a Remus que ahora podrá exigirle un aumento al viejo Director de Hogwarts, con todas las de la ley amparándolo.

En cuanto la frase fue totalmente procesada por el cerebro del Gryffindor, éste se lanzó a los brazos de su amante en medio de un grito de júbilo, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre un par de cojines.

-¡¡Eso es estupendo! – le dijo exultando alegría – Remus estará feliz en cuanto lo sepa.

-Aún no es oficial hasta que los medios lo publiquen, pero puedes decirle que la próxima reunión corre por su cuenta.

Un nuevo grito de alegría resonó en la estancia, acompañado de uno que claramente expresaba dolor.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado al notar la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Draco.

-Demasiado tiempo inclinado sobre el caldero – fue la respuesta en medio de otro quejido.

Harry le miró reprobatoriamente al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado para no continuar aplastando a Draco.

-Eso te pasa por estar tanto tiempo encerrado ahí – le regañó, al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a sentarse, notando con un poco de angustia las muecas de dolor y los continuos "cracks" que salían de su espalda. Harry apartó todo lo relacionado con la cena dejando solo los cojines para luego acercarse nuevamente a Draco.

-Desnúdate y recuéstate – le dijo, ganándose una mirada suspicaz de parte del rubio, junto con una ceja elevada – Voy a ayudare a deshacer esa tensión – la otra ceja también se elevó, haciendo que Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco – ¡Sólo túmbate!

Con una sonrisa pícara Draco comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa disfrutando del ligero sonrojo que provocaba en el moreno.

Negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa mal disimulada, Harry mandó llamar una poción relajante. Cuando tuvo la poción en sus manos, el rubio ya estaba desnudo y tendido boca a bajo con el rostro sobre uno de los cojines.

No pudo, ni quiso evitar, que sus ojos recorrieran el hermoso cuerpo tendido sobre los cojines, admirando como el cabello rubio tomaba tonalidades rojizas a causa de las llamas en la chimenea, como la piel pálida brillaba tenuemente y el cuerpo musculoso daba la impresión de ser una escultura a la belleza.

Tratando de calmar su atribulada mente de deseos que iban más allá de un simple masaje, abrió la poción relajante, y enseguida un olor a laurel inundó el lugar mientras se echaba un poco en las manos, las cuales frotó vigorosamente calentando la sustancia, a la vez que se acomodaba a un lado de su pareja, para luego comenzar a masajear la espalda con suavidad.

Al sentir las manos sobre su espalda, Draco no pudo reprimir un ligero temblor. Su piel estaba demasiado sensible debido a los vapores de la poción en la que trabajaba. Cuando pudo acostumbrase al toque, se dejó envolver por la placentera sensación, claro, cuando esas manos no tocaban una zona especialmente… dolorosa.

Las manos de Harry se deslizaban sobre sus hombros y espalda, ejerciendo una suave pero firme presión, obteniendo en un principio varios gruñidos cuando sus dedos pasaban por un nudo particularmente doloroso.

El pálido cuerpo dio un respingo junto con un gruñido un poco más fuerte que los anteriores cuando las manos de Harry se posaron en la nuca.

-Eso te pasa por estar tanto tiempo alejado de mi – le susurró Harry al oído, y Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que no era su culpa el estar lejos unos del otro; en lugar de hablar, se limitó a suspirar conforme los dedos de su amante obraban milagros en sus adoloridos músculos.

Cuando sintió que los nudos se habían desecho, dejó de masajear la nuca, deslizando sus manos hacia los hombros y brazos, notando con una expresión entre preocupada y burlona los rasguños que esa mañana Isis había provocado en su pareja, cuando ésta le extrajo el veneno y la sangre de forma muy poco ortodoxa.

Sin disimular una sonrisa, pues Draco no podía verle, continuó masajeando la suave piel hasta deshacer la tención en ambas extremidades; luego, comenzó a descender, continuando con las caricias en la parte media de la espalda. Draco gimió levemente, sintiendo un gran alivio cuando los dedos se concentraron en esa parte de su anatomía.

Después de unos minutos las hábiles manos de Harry dejaron la espalda, descendiendo hasta llegar a las nalgas donde solo les dedicó una leve caricia para decepción de Draco.

Continuó el masaje en los muslos, llegando hasta la zona detrás de las rodillas, luego dedicó especial atención a cada pantorrilla, para terminar masajeando los pies desnudos, donde obtuvo una suave risa.

-¿Cosquillas? – preguntó divertido.

-Si – respondió el rubio, sin poder reprimir una suave carcajada.

Sonriendo, retomó el mismo camino que había trazo en el cuerpo de su pareja.

Según pasaban los minutos, los gruñidos se convertían en tenues suspiros, sintiendo como la tensión acumulada se evaporaba gracias a los dedos de Harry, siendo reemplazada por la calidez que su amante desprendía. Sonrió con cierta picardía. El olor del laurel estaba provocándole ciertas sensaciones que seguramente su pareja desconocía, y aunado a los vapores de la sangre de Isis (1), le daría una sorpresa a su pareja.

Harry continuó con los movimientos hasta estar completamente seguro de que ya no había más nudos que deshacer. Con suavidad, hizo que Draco se girara hasta tenerlo boca arriba, llevándose una grata sorpresa.

-Se suponía que esto debía relajar cada parte de tu cuerpo – le dijo sin poder disimular del todo su sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues hay una parte que no está precisamente relajada – respondió Draco estirando su cuerpo en una clara invitación.

-De eso ya me di cuenta, ¿y se puede saber por qué no cumplí con mi objetivo? – cuestionó Harry, inclinándose hasta tener cerca de sus labios el pene completamente erecto de Draco, de tal forma que con cada palabra que pronunciaba, su aliento lo envolvía.

-Bueno, sin menospreciar tu habilidad de masajista, debo hacer hincapié en que como experto en pociones y Herbología eres un fracaso. Eso – señaló su erección – se debe a las propiedades tanto del laurel y a los vapores de la sangre de Isis, ambos conocidos, entre otras cosas, por sus propiedades afrodisíacas.

-Oh – el tono de Harry sonó claramente fingiendo estar decepcionado –. Y yo que pensé que era debido a mis caricias – un dedo recorrió desde la base hasta la punta de la erección, provocando un gemido de su pareja.

-No te quites crédito – murmuró, tratando de no gemir ante la repetición de ese simple roce.

Harry sonrió complacido, viendo que Draco esta más sensitivo que de costumbre, así que, decidió jugar un rato con su amante como una pequeña venganza por haberlo dejado solo todo el día.

Con parsimoniosa lentitud, el mismo dedo que antes acariciaba la erección, ahora se deslizaba por la estrecha cadera, dibujando pequeños círculos, deslizándose con suavidad hasta llegar al trasero, donde la mano entera lo tomó para luego apretarlo ligeramente.

-Harry – lo llamó, y en su voz puede notarse una nota desesperada.

-Dime

-Hay… otra parte de mi… que te necesita.

-¿En serio?

-Por favor – gimió.

-Vaya, parece que hoy estamos impacientes – se burló el moreno

-¡Harry! – volvió a urgirlo.

-Como desees.

Y antes de que Draco pudiera darse cuenta, Harry lo había tomado completamente, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara ante el repentino movimiento, sintiendo un shock eléctrico que le paralizó momentáneamente.

El moreno deslizaba su lengua alrededor, acariciando cada pulsante centímetro de carne dura y suave, sosteniendo con sus manos las caderas del rubio para evitar cualquier movimiento. Segundos después, los dedos de Draco se enterraban en el cabello azabache, a la vez que su cuerpo se arqueaba mientras gemía una y otra vez.

Era maravilloso, increíble, sentirse envuelto en esa poderosa sensación de calor, humedad y succión, los labios del rubio forman gritos silenciosos a la vez que sus manos continúan tirando del negro cabello. Y Harry continuaba con esas deliciosas caricias.

Los ojos de plata se abrieron por un momento, viéndolo ahí, con el cabello aún más revuelto que de costumbre, las mejillas con ese tinte carmín, los ojos verdes siempre comparadas con las esmeraldas, mirándole con ese deseo, con esa pasión, lujuria, que le nublaba la razón.

Por otra parte, Harry disfrutaba observando como Draco era consumido por el placer que él le provocaba, más tuvo que detenerse cuando las manos del rubio se posaron en su cabeza y le obligaron a encararlo.

-No quiero… terminar así – le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-No te preocupes amor – le susurró Harry, acariciando la mejilla del Slytherin con la propia –. Esto aún no termina.

Harry trazó un camino de besos desde el oído hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios para después pasar lentamente la punta de su lengua alrededor de los mismos, las manos de Draco le rodearon el cuello, acercándolo aún más, exigiendo un beso que no tardó en reclamar.

Ambos cuerpos, uno sobre el otro, amoldándose a la perfección, manos que acariciaban la piel que estaba a su alcance provocando pequeñas descargar que les hacían temblar, suaves gemidos y suspiros que sus gargantas producían en una declaración de amor y pasión.

-Te amo, Harry – murmuró Draco, acariciando con sus labios los de su pareja –, te amo tanto, amor… -susurró profundizando más el tierno beso.

-Y yo a ti, Draco, te amo. –respondió suavemente sin dejar de ver esos bellos ojos plateados.

Se irguió hasta sentarse sobre los pálidos muslos.

Las manos de Draco no tardaron en deslizarse por todo el cuerpo de su amante, acariciando todo aquel resquicio de piel que estuviese a su alcance. Sus manos delineaban cada músculo, terminando por aferrarse a sus caderas, donde sus manos se separaron, mientras una se adentraba a ese lugar que le aguardaba, sondeando, acariciando; la otra mano se dirigía hacia la erección de su moreno, envolviéndola suavemente y obteniendo un profundo gemido como recompensa.

Sus dedos se deslizaban lentamente, proporcionándole suaves caricias, excitándolo poco a poco. Harry sentía una de esas maravillosas manos, otorgándole placer; mientras la otra acariciaba su trasero, sondeando, acariciando… entrando... explorando hasta encontrar aquel punto que le hacía extasiarse y perder el control.

Sin más, hizo a un lado aquella mano que exploraba su interior, gimiendo al sentirse vacío, sin embargo, inmediatamente elevó sus caderas solo lo suficiente para estar sobre el mimbro de Draco, y sin esperar más, descendió sobre él, sintiendo el miembro duro y caliente penetrándolo. Un gemido ronco escapó de su garganta al notar como aquella dureza se adentraba en su cuerpo, llenándolo y poseyéndolo.

Draco gimió de manera profunda, aferrándose con fuerza a las caderas del moreno, intentando adentrarse aún más en ese cuerpo cálido y ávido de caricias.

Con lentitud, Harry se elevó hasta estar apunto de separarse de ese cuerpo, par luego dejarse caer con fuerza, arrancando gemidos y palabras incoherentes, alzándose una y otra vez, moviéndose de arriba abajo, empalándose con fuerza, solo en busca de placer para sí y para aquel al que amaba.

Sin embargo, Draco no permaneció ocioso. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo moreno, trazando y marcando cada una de las líneas de cada músculo, saboreando la suavidad de la piel ardiente, disfrutando de los gemidos que arrancaba, adueñándose de cada parte de ese maravilloso ser que en ese momento le gritaba que lo amaba y que le pertenecía.

En un rápido movimiento, Draco se irguió lo suficiente para mantenerse sentado con las piernas de Harry envolviendo su cintura. Al tener así al rubio, Harry se aferró a la blanca espalda, encajando las uñas y rasguñando la piel ante cada nueva oleada de placer, enterrando su rostro en el cuello, besando y lamiendo, saboreando todo aquello que estuviese a su alcance.

-¿Cuánto me amas Harry? – le preguntó en medio de aquella neblina de placer.

-Demasiado – respondió.

-¿Cuánto? – insistió.

El moreno se separó de él, apoyando sus en el blanco pecho de su pareja, lo empujó con fuerza, obligándolo a regresar a su antigua posición. En cuanto estuvo nuevamente acostado sobre los cojines, Harry le sostuvo la mirada sin dejar de elevarse y hundirse en esa vorágine de placer.

-Mi vida no vale nada sin ti – le dijo sin ningún titubeo, con la seguridad impregnada en las bellas esmeraldas.

Aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, Harry colocó sus manos en el pecho de Draco, sus cuerpos encontrándose una y otra vez, saturándose de más placer, presionando más fuerte.

Sin desear contenerse, Draco elevó sus manos hasta capturar el cuello de su amante, obligándolo a recostarse sobre él y capturando los labios rojos en un beso donde expresaba las mismas palabras dichas por el moreno.

Harry se sintió embargado por un torrente de emociones: placer, amor, pasión, lujuria, éxtasis, todo en una vorágine que le golpeó con fuerza, haciéndole moverse con un ritmo irregular sin ser conciente de la fuerza que aplicaba, solo sintiendo la forma en que Draco golpeaba su próstata cada vez que lo penetraba y de esa maravillosa mano que ahora acariciaba su duro pene.

De pronto, todos los músculos de su cuerpo recibieron una descarga de placer tal que por un momento dejó de respirar, dejándose consumir por aquél remolino de sensaciones que le devoraba, haciéndolo retorcerse y gritar el nombre del rubio que llegaba a la cima del éxtasis al mismo tiempo que él.

Harry suspiró dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Draco, sudoroso y agitado, descansando su cabeza sobre el pálido pecho, fatigadamente feliz.

Permanecieron así, juntos, disfrutando de los ligeros estremecimientos que dejaba a su paso el orgasmo, sumergiéndose en una cálida neblina que adormecía sus sentidos. Perezosamente, Draco buscó la mano de su pareja, encontrándola en medio de ambos torsos, la tomó llevándola hasta sus labios donde la llenó de suaves besos para delicia de Harry.

Después de unos minutos así, fue Harry quien decidió que era tiempo de romper ese cálido silencio.

-Draco – lo llamó, obteniendo solo un gruñido como señal de que lo escuchaba –. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

En seguida, el pálido cuerpo bajo él se tensó, dándole la certeza de que algo le sucedía a su pareja.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el rubio en un murmullo, sin dejar de acariciar la mano morena con sus labios.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero – Harry descansó el rostro sobre el hombro de su pálido amante –. Últimamente estas distante, como si tu cuerpo estuviese aquí pero no tu mente, poco a poco me alejas y eso solo me dice que hay algo en mi entorno que te molesta, y no quiero eso, no quiero que exista algo que nos haga separarnos. Te amo, te lo dije hace un momento, te amo tanto que mi vida no vale nada sino estas a mi lado para vivirla – hizo una pausa, siendo conciente de que sus ojos comenzaban a retener las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir. Respiró un par de veces hasta controlarse un poco.

- Yo sé, que Adam tiene que ver con todo eso – nuevamente el cuerpo de Draco se tensó, confirmando lo que él ya sospechaba –. Sé que es una responsabilidad que tú no pediste y que de alguna forma te incomoda, pero compréndeme, no podía permitir que ese pequeño quedara abandonado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Típico de tu corazón Gryffindor – murmuró Draco, arrancando una sutil sonrisa de Harry.

-Si, típico. Por eso he sido yo quien ha absorbido todas las responsabilidades acerca de ese niño, intentando no molestarte, pero pese a todo mi esfuerzo, no lo logro, y tengo la impresión de que hay algo más. ¿Qué es Draco? ¿Qué es eso que te atormenta tanto?

El rubio cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar las palabras para poder explicarse a su pareja. Fue un tonto al pensar que Harry no se daría cuenta de que algo ocurría con él, curioso, porque Draco podía jurar que el moreno no se percataba de que a él también le afectaba de alguna forma toda esa situación.

-Harry – le llamó, su voz siendo un suave murmullo que erizó la piel del moreno –. ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto?

Inmediatamente unos furiosos ojos verdes encontraron los suyos.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? – preguntó, y en su voz se traslucía claramente la ofensa –. Por supuesto que sé que me amas.

Draco no dio ninguna muestra de temor ante el ataque de rabia de su pareja, todo lo contrario, permaneció calmado ante el escrutinio del moreno, quien, apoyándose en una sola mano se erguía sobre él.

-Te amo tanto – continuó el rubio, omitiendo la protesta del otro –, que cuando tu sufres, yo sufro contigo, tu dolor es mi dolor. Odio cuando algo te causa algún daño, me odio a mi mismo por no poder evitarlo, y odio al maldito que te lo causa, ¿lo entiendes? Se que tu enorme corazón te pidió cuidar de ese niño, y que ese mismo corazón ha comenzado a tomarle cariño pese a esos enormes pulmones que tiene, pero… ¿qué pasará cuando tengas que alejarte de él? Su madre pronto saldrá del hospital, lo sé porque el Sanador se ha estado manteniendo en contacto conmigo, y Annel Cartier ya desea ver a su hijo, dime Harry, ¿qué harás cuando ese momento llegue?

-Draco…

-¿Que pasará cuando tengas que tirar todo aquello que te envío Hermione? ¿Cuando tengas que regresar a la habitación en la que ha estado y tengas que hacer desaparecer cada mueble, sin poder hacer lo mismo con los recuerdos y sensaciones? ¿Cuándo ya no puedas tenerlo entre tus brazos? ¿Cuándo comiences a extrañarlo? ¿Qué pasará?

-Yo…

Draco soltó la mano que aún sostenía, para luego dirigir las suyas hacia el cuello de Harry, donde sus dedos se enredaron en los negros mechones.

-Te dolerá Harry, te dolerá el ya no tener a ese _banshee,_ y yo sufriré contigo, porque no podré hacer nada para evitar tu dolor.

Esta vez, las lágrimas lograron escapar, marcando el bonito rostro del gryffindor. Draco lo hizo descender hasta tenerlo completamente tendido sobre su cuerpo.

Besando sus lágrimas…

Bebiendo su dolor…

Haciéndolo suyo…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Descendía la escalera al mismo tiempo que terminaba de anudar la corbata alrededor de su cuello. Continuó su camino hasta el comedor, en donde Harry ya se encontraba... junto al_ banshee._

La susodicha criatura se encontraba sentada sobre una de esas sillas para bebé que tenía una especie de mesita integrada para colocar la papilla y la leche, el chiquillo gorgojeaba feliz a la vista de una pequeña cuchara llena de fruta hecha masa que se acercaba a él por mano de su pareja.

La imagen hizo que se le quitara el apetito.

Lo pasado la noche anterior, aún estaba grabado a fuego en su mente, y al parecer también en la de Harry, pues aunque sonreía, sus ojos no tenían aquel resplandor que le cautivaba.

Se sentía culpable por hacer sentir mal a su pareja, pero había sido necesario, y pese a que el verdadero motivo de su estado de ánimo no fue mencionado de forma tácita, lo que plantearon la noche anterior lo daba a entender perfectamente, Harry no era tonto, así que muy pronto se daría cuenta de lo que ocurría, y entonces…

Negó con la cabeza, era mejor no pensar en ello sino quería atormentar más a su pareja. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a Harry, Draco observó como un punto marrón se acercaba desde el jardín trasero con claras intenciones de llegar hasta su casa. Estrechando los ojos notó que no era un simple punto el que se acercaba si no una lechuza que zigzagueaba en forma muy familiar.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para salvar la jarra de jugo y la fruta antes de que el pajarraco se estrellara dolorosamente contra la mesa.

Harry y Adam soltaron un grito de sorpresa ante la presencia de la infortunada ave en el comedor.

-Creo que la carta es para ti – le dijo el rubio reconociendo a _Errol, _a la vez que colocaba el jugo y la fruta al otro extremo de la mesa, lejos de la lechuza que en ese momento hacia extraños ruidos.

Harry observó la carta con cierta aprensión, notando que era un sobre rojo el que estaba atado a la pata del ave.

-¿Porqué los Weasleys me enviarían una howler? – preguntó con temor. Draco lanzó una mirada furtiva al sobre del cual comenzaba a salir humo.

-Bueno, estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

El sobre, al ver que nadie se animaba a abrirlo, se desató a sí mismo, para luego abrirse de un brusco movimiento. Al siguiente instante, Harry cubría los oídos de Adam, mientras Draco hacía un gesto de dolor ante la chillona voz de la Señora Weasley amplificada unas veinte veces.

-¡¡HARRY POTTER! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE FUERAS TAN IRRESPONSABLE COMO PARA CUIDAR DE UN BEBÉ Y NO DECIRME! ¡¡NI SIQUIERA UNA LECHUZA! ¡¡ESTA BIEN QUE HE ESTADO CON BILL ESTOS DÍAS PERO ESO NO TE IMPIDE ESCRIBIRME UNAS LÍNEAS! ¡¡¡IRRESPONSABLE! ¡¡¡PERO ESO TIENE REMEDIO, DE ESTE DIA NO TE ESCAPAS POTTER!

El sobre se hizo bolita a sí mismo para luego convertirse en cenizas ante la atónita mirada de un rubio y la horrorizada de un moreno.

-Vaya – murmuró Draco –, buenos días para ella también.

-Oh, por Merlín – gimió el moreno antes de ponerse de pie, acercándose a la inconsciente lechuza, para luego despertarla con un _enervate_.

El rubio reprimió una sonrisa al ver la cara de espanto de su pareja, digna para plasmarla, lastima que no tenía a la mano una cámara. Sonriendo con cierto sarcasmo, se acercó a Harry, alargó su mano hasta tomar la barbilla, elevando con delicadeza su rostro.

-Sinceramente, amor, lamento mucho lo que vas a sufrir esta tarde – el espacio entre sus rostros se acortaba mientras, claramente disfrutando la situación.

-¿No podrías hacer algo para remediarlo? – preguntó el moreno, anhelante.

-Lo lamento – le dijo fingiendo estar apenado, el brillo travieso de sus ojos amenazando con romper su seria expresión. Se inclinó un poco más cerca, hasta rozar sus labios contra los de su pareja –. Pero si gustas, cuando regrese haré algo para calmarte. Porque me imagino que la visita de Molly te dejará algo... alterado – la última palabra fue casi un ronroneo, enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas al cuerpo de Harry.

-Bueno, he de aceptar que Molly tiene ese... don – respondió Harry, imitando el mismo juego que su pareja, bajando el tono de su propia voz hasta convertirla en un profundo susurro -. ¿Pero es necesario esperar hasta la tarde? – preguntó haciendo un ligero puchero.

-¿Estamos impacientes, eh Potter? – se burló el rubio.

-A decir verdad... si – una risita se escapó de sus labios –. Entonces, ¿en que momento piensas besarme?

Sin más, Draco se dispuso a eliminar la poca distancia que separaban sus labios.

Un grito agudo, para su irritación en el momento más inoportuno, resonó demasiado cerca de su oído, dejándolo casi sordo y de paso, cortando la bella atmósfera que se había creado entorno a ellos.

Draco mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciendo internamente la ruptura de ese momento. Se irguió por completo, plenamente conciente de que algo dentro de sí mismo se resquebrajaba imperceptiblemente.

-Lo lamento – se disculpó Harry, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para verificar la razón por la que Adam lloraba de esa forma.

-Oh no, tú no me dejas así – gruñó Draco con voz profunda, deteniendo a Harry por el brazo, haciéndolo girar, y atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

Sus labios se encontraron por inercia. El cuerpo de Harry tembló ante la sensación tan familiar que los labios de Draco le provocaban, entrando para reclamar y tomar lo que le pertenecía. Se apartaron a regañadientes, tomando conciencia del llanto que no disminuía, sino todo lo contrario. Harry tragó, al mismo tiempo que corría una mano sobre su cabello, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Draco se enderezó, intentando apartar la creciente lujuria que despertaba en su interior, la necesidad de poseer ese cuerpo que despertaba en él el más grande deseo.

Harry dirigió su vista hacia Draco, sus ojos se opacaron cuando notó que su pareja había cerrado los ojos con disgusto, mientras tomaba una profunda y tranquilizante bocanada de aire.

-¿Draco?- lo llamó con suavidad. Los ojos de plata se abrieron con cierto fastidio.

-Es mejor que lo atiendas, Harry - murmuró con un deje de fastidio, besó su mejilla antes de desaparecer con rumbo al Ministerio.

Harry se quedó observándolo por unos momentos, antes de girar su atención hacia donde se encontraba el bebé. Con un suspiro, tomó a la llorosa criatura, quien estaba manchado de papilla, sin poder evitar el pensamiento de que Draco no se había ido muy feliz que digamos.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-_/¿Qué prefieres? ¿El dragón negro o el dragón rojo/_ – le preguntó Isis, señalando con su cola dos pequeños dragones de peluche.

Tanto Ella como Harry y Adam, estaban sentados en una manta extendida sobre el piso de la sala. A su alrededor había un gran surtido peluches que Harry había transfigurado para divertir a Adam.

-_/El negro es un colacuerno húngaro y el verde, un Gales/_ – respondió Harry, al mismo tiempo que movía un grifo frente a Adam, causando unas pequeñas carcajadas y gorgoteos de parte del bebé.

-_/Los nombres son muy largos/_ – se quejó Isis, al mismo tiempo que con su cola señalaba los dragones – _/y no me dijiste/_

-_/El que prefieras/ -_ respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Totalmente ajeno a su alrededor, Harry observaba con Adam intentaba alcanzar el grifo que él sostenía. Viendo a esa pequeña criatura, no pudo evitar que las palabras dichas por Draco la noche anterior se repitieran una y otra vez en su mente.

¿Qué sería de él cuando Adam regresará con su madre?

¿Actuaría como si nunca lo hubiese conocido?

¿Cómo si nunca hubiese despertado en él tantas emociones tan conflictivas?

¿Echaría a la basura todo aquello que le recordara a ese bebé? ¿Qué haría?

Su pareja estaba en lo cierto cuando aseguraba que le provocaría un gran dolor la partir del pequeño, pero… ¿por qué le causaría daño la partida de Adam?

¿Sólo era eso?

¿El separarse de un ser al que había aprendido a querer?

¿O había algo más en toda esa situación?

¿Acaso se trataba de…?

El chisporrotear de la chimenea lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo salir del trance en el que se había sumido.

Permitiendo la entrada por la red floo, Molly y Ginny Weasley emergieron de la chimenea, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, inmediatamente las miradas de ambas mujeres encontraron a Harry para desviarse hacia la pequeña criatura que en ese momento agitaba el peluche de un elfo domestico que curiosamente compartía un gran parecido con Dobby.

-¡¡Pero que lindura! – exclamó Molly, acercándose a Harry.

-Hola Molly, Ginny – saludó Harry con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que inmediatamente desapareció al ver las severas expresiones de parte de ambas Weasleys.

-¿Se puede saber que pensabas al ocultarnos esto? – inquirió la matriarca de la familia.

-Eh… bueno – un fuerte sonrojo coloreó el rostro del moreno –. Las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que… solo se enteraron los que estaban en San Mungo con nosotros, lo siento, no pensé que…

Su patética excusa se vio interrumpida por el gritito de júbilo de Adam al arrojar al pobre elfo por los aires.

-Oh, pero mira que preciosidad, ¿puedo cargarlo? – sin esperar respuesta, y olvidándose por completo del regaño pendiente, Molly tomó entre sus brazos a Adam, quien ofendido por haber sido alejado de sus nuevos juguetes, encontró una mejor distracción al intentar tomar el cabello llameante de la mujer que lo cargaba, pero el pequeño no contó con la ya larga lista de proezas maternales que llenaban el currículum de la señora Weasley, así que ésta rápidamente evitó la regordeta mano, capturándola con la propia.

-¿Así que él es Adam? – preguntó Ginny, sentándose al lado de Isis para acariciarla. Harry no dejaba de ver con asombro, la facilidad con que Molly mecía a Adam, haciéndolo reír a cada movimiento.

-¿Ves a otro bebé por aquí? – ante la respuesta, Ginny frunció el ceño

-Sabes, esa respuesta es digna de un Malfoy – le dijo, recibiendo a cambio una mirada ligeramente ofendida de parte de Harry, para luego cambiar a una gran sonrisa.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-Si, claro – Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, luego metió su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, sacando unos pequeños objetos que Harry no pudo distinguir bien. Con un movimiento de la varita de Ginny, los objetos tomaron forma; varios artículos para bebé, entre los que se encontraba una bañera, llenaron la estancia – Mamá piensa que vas a necesitar todo eso.

-Ginny no debieron...

-Lo sabemos – lo cortó –, pero no pudimos resistirlo – una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios –. En cuanto Ron nos contó lo del bebé, no dudamos en salir de compras. Papá quería venir, pero tuvo que ir al Ministerio, y los gemelos... – Ginny sonrió con cierta complicidad –, mamá no les permitió venir por que pensó que no sería bueno para la seguridad Adam.

La mirada cargada de significado, junto con esa sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno, hicieron comprender a Harry, que tal vez los gemelos tomarían a Adam como su nuevo conejillo de indias, y agradeció internamente a Molly por no haberles permitido ir a su casa.

Regresó su mirada hacia donde estaba el pequeño Adam, que se encontraba aún entre los brazos de Molly, y quien lo elevaba una y otra vez, arrancando risas y gorgoteos, completamente divertido por los movimientos de la señora Weasley. Deslizándose sinuosamente, Isis se acercó hasta llegar con la señora y el bebé, intentando alcanzarlo con la lengua y recibiendo una reprimenda de parte de Molly.

Ginny siguió la dirección de su mirada.

-Parece que Isis le ha tomado cariño a Adam – le dijo

-Si – Harry frunció el ceño –, aunque hay ocasiones en que quiere cubrirle la boca para que deje de llorar, claro, Draco le dijo que era muy poco sutil de su parte y que había mejores formas de cometer bansheesidio.

Ginny estuvo unos segundos en silencio, procesando lo dicho por su amigo. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada, para pronto ser presa de un ataque de risa, ganándose miradas confundidas de parte de Harry y su madre.

-¿Puedo saber que es tan gracioso? – preguntó Molly, acercándose a ellos, viendo como su hija se llevaba las manos hacia su estomago sin dejar de reír.

-No tengo idea – murmuró Harry encogiéndose de hombros, y sin dejar de ver a la chica que no paraba de reír.

-Harry, querido – lo llamó la señora Weasley, e inmediatamente Harry se giró para verla –, dime, ¿ya bañaste a este pequeño? – un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Harry.

-/¿Bañarlo? ¿También se baña/ – preguntó Isis – /¿Qué ese humano no puede hacer nada por sí mismo/

Harry prefirió ignorar las preguntas de Isis, y centrar toda su atención en Molly que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh... bueno... en realidad... eh... sólo he utilizado hechos limpiadores... es que... tuve un poco de miedo... – murmuró bajando la mirada y sonrojándose aún más. Enseguida la expresión de Molly cambió para ser sustituida por una de ternura.

-Oh, no te preocupes querido, ahora mismo te mostraré como se hace. Levita la bañera y vayamos a la habitación de este pequeñín...

Harry se puso de pie, y haciendo lo que Molly le dijo, comenzó a subir las escaleras detrás de ella con la bañera flotando tras él, seguido de Isis que no quería perderse un solo detalle de lo que acontecía con ese bebé humano. Ginny se puso de pie también, dispuesta a seguirlos, pero sin dejar de reír de vez en cuando.

-... Tienes que aprender como cuidar un bebé, para cuando tu y Draco decidan tener los suyos – terminó por decir la mujer.

Harry se detuvo en seco.

¿Había escuchado lo que creía?

¿Acaso era posible que…?

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

_Un niño... _

Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

_Un niño suyo y de Draco..._

Cuando Draco y él iniciaron su relación se sintió el hombre más afortunado que pudiera existir. Draco lo era todo para él, era quien le había ayudado a ahuyentar las sombras y el dolor que le habían estado persiguiendo desde siempre, dándole la felicidad que siempre había buscado. Lo tenía todo: una casa, a su padrino y amigos, tenía a Isis que era como una hermana para él, y sobre todo: tenía a Draco. Y con su cariño, junto al del resto de sus amigos y seres queridos, sentía que su mundo estaba completo...

O casi...

Porque muy dentro de su corazón, una pequeña sombra opacaba su felicidad: El que nunca podría tener un hijo.

Toda su vida había querido tener una familia, una familia propia, y aunque consideraba a las personas que lo rodeaban su familia, ningún lazo fuera del cariño los unía, y él ansiaba tener un hijo, un pequeño que tuviera su cabello negro e indomable, que le sonriera de la misma manera que Draco lo hacía, y sobre todo, que tuviera los bellos ojos de Draco...

Dirigió sus ojos hacia el bebé que Molly cargaba, viendo a los pequeños ojitos de Adam que le miraban con una sonrisa, y supo en ese momento que la verdadera razón por la que había pedido cuidarlo, era para sumergirse en la deliciosa irrealidad del deseo que añoraba su corazón.

_Un hijo suyo y de Draco..._

Pero entonces, si Molly le decía aquello, eso quería decir que...

¿Era posible…?

¿Era posible que pudieran tener un hijo? ¿Un hijo de ambos?

A medida que ese pensamiento se clavaba en su mente, una pequeña esperanza comenzaba a desfragmentar las sombras que habitaban en su corazón.

Molly, viendo la reacción de Harry y temiendo haber dicho algo que le molestara, intentó explicarse.

-Bueno, pensé que, como ya llevan algunos años viviendo juntos, quizás podrían adoptar un bebé.

-¿A... adoptar? – balbuceó Harry, desviando su vista del bebé hacia la mujer que le hablaba, sintiendo como su corazón caía en un profundo y negro abismo, sus ojos estuvieron a punto de llenarse de lágrimas, pero no les permitió correr, usando todo su autocontrol, logró mantener sus emociones a raya.

-Si, adoptar – Molly se giró para ver el rostro perturbado de Harry –. Ambos son personas respetables, tanto en el Mundo Mágico como aquí, en el muggle, así que no creo que haya un inconveniente en que adoptaran un niño.

Ginny, observó atentamente al moreno, notando la turbación de Harry, sin duda lo que su madre le decía era una sorpresa para él, tal vez no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, tal vez nunca pensó en la posibilidad de adoptar un bebé, o tal vez...

La menor de los Weasley negó con la cabeza.

No, Harry no podía pensar en _eso_, era algo imposible aún en el Mundo Mágico. Así decidió cambiar de tema, por el bien de Harry.

-Mamá – dijo – no se supone que vamos a bañar a Adam – una linda sonrisa iluminó su rostro, haciendo que en su madre se dibujara una igual.

-Oh claro. Vamos – y sin esperar respuesta, Molly continuó subiendo las escaleras, con brazos en Adam. Ginny dio un ligero empujoncito a Harry, haciendo que éste saliera del estado de sopor en el que se había sumergido. Asintiendo, Harry comenzó a caminar como si estuviera en trance.

-_/¿Qué sucede/_ – le preguntó Isis, notando el estado en que estaba Harry – _/¿Te duele algo/_

_-/Si, Isis. Me duele el corazón/_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Horas más tarde, y una vez que Molly y Ginny se habían retirado hacia la Madriguera, claro, tras prometer regresar en cuanto hubiera una oportunidad, y después de hacerle jurar que les enviaría a Hedwig si alguna duda le asaltaba con respecto al cuidado del bebé; Harry se encontraba en su estudio, intentando terminar la serie de cuadros que estarían en su exposición. Isis se había quedado al lado de Adam, ya que éste se había quedado dormido, y la serpiente se aseguraría de que durmiera tranquilamente, aunque Harry sospechaba que ese sólo era el pretexto para cuando despertara Adam, salir huyendo y no soportar sus "alaridos".

Estaba de pie frente a un lienzo donde podían verse los primeros trazos de un castillo situado en medio del mar, pero sus manos y mente se negaban a terminar esa pintura. Su mente remembraba una y otra vez los sucesos de hacía unas horas, sobre todo las palabras dichas por Molly:

_Adoptar un niño..._

¿Draco querría hacerlo? ¿Querría adoptar un bebé?

Suspiró abatido.

No, seguro que no.

Los Malfoy eran muy estrictos en cuanto a lo concerniente con el linaje de su descendencia. Algo comprensible si se tomara en cuenta que eso no solo se debía a la antigüedad de esa familia, sino a cuestiones de gran peso concernientes a la magia.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría aceptando la forma de pensar de los sangre pura, lo hubiera tachado de loco, pues eso significaría apoyar lo que Voldemort predicaba. Pero ahora compartía su vida con un sangre pura descendiente de una de las familias más antiguas del Mundo Mágico, y pese a que no odiaba ni discriminaba a los hijos de muggles, no podía rebatir sus argumentos en cuanto a lo referente a la pureza de su sangre.

Su sangre, la sangre Malfoy, era una fuente de magia envidiable, no solo porque sus talentos mágicos son más fuertes que en el caso de los muggleborn, sino porque algunas ramas de la magia responden únicamente a los sangre pura, tales como la magia ancestral, debido a la fortaleza mágica que poseían. Además estaba el hecho de que la mayoría de las propiedades, negocios y cámaras en Gringotts de los Malfoy se regían por una norma de seguridad basada en el reconocimiento de su aura y sangre, justo como las defensas de Malfoy Manor y de su propia casa.

Draco había tenido que pasar semanas enteras intentando que esas propiedades aceptaran a Harry como un miembro de la familia Malfoy, pues al no estar casados, las defensas no reconocerían a Harry de otra forma que no fuera un visitante y mucho menos tendría voz y voto dentro de los negocios familiares. Aún recordaba lo fatigado que Draco había estado durante ese tiempo.

Eso sin contar con la gran cantidad de contratos mágicos que se regían por las mismas normas, y en cuyo caso si se llegara a romper alguna de sus reglas se recibiría una no muy agradable maldición.

Por ello, la sangre Malfoy debía de seguir para continuar con la pureza de su estirpe. Pero lamentablemente, Draco era el último de esa ilustre familia que era los Malfoy, y por consiguiente, con él terminaba la descendencia de esa familia de sangre pura, y aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho directamente, Harry sabía que Draco había renunciado al privilegio de ser padre y tener una familia en toda regla por estar a su lado.

Suspiró abatido.

Lo mejor sería quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y concentrarse en la pintura frente a él...

Pero después de media hora en la misma posición, y sin ningún trazo nuevo sobre el lienzo, decidió que esa no era la forma de quitarse esos pensamientos que se clavaban en su corazón y le hacían daño. Así que, ignorando la pintura que planeaba terminar, se dirigió al otro extremo del estudio, instaló otro caballete, colocó un lienzo nuevo en él y dejando de lado los pinceles, tomó tizas de colores.

Tomó una tiza de color grisáceo para comenzar con los trazos simples, dispuesto a plasmar en el lienzo lo que su mente no dejaba de repetir.

Su mano se deslizaba con gracia sobre el blanco lienzo, moviéndose con soltura, trazando líneas aquí y allá, dándole forma a la imagen que desde esa mañana había esta metida en su cabeza.

Conforme con los trazos básicos, tomó una tiza de otro color, iluminando los contornos que lo necesitaban. Varias tizas de colores distintos coloreaban el dibujo, pronto se pudo distinguir la forma que su mano trazaba:

Un pequeño cuerpecito enfundado en un trajecito azul cielo, unas manos y piernas regordetas, un rostro níveo de rasgos afilados y aristocráticos; pintó también la silueta de una cabellera negra que parecía imposible de peinar, y finalmente, detalló las facciones del rostro: unos pómulos finos y sonrosados, unos pequeños labios ligeramente rojizos y curvados en una tierna sonrisa, una nariz respingada y por último, unos ojos color plata.

Cuando terminó el cuadro, suspiró satisfecho, pero esa sensación de satisfacción se esfumó rápidamente al comprender lo que había hecho.

Había dibujado al hijo que Draco y él nunca tendrían.

La realidad lo golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolo sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho. Ahí, frente él, estaba un pequeño ser que nunca llegaría a existir, un bebé que ahora le miraba sonriente, pero que en realidad nunca podría ver, un hijo tan parecido a Draco que nunca tendría entre sus brazos.

Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, ¿sería imposible llegar a tener un hijo suyo y de Draco? A lo largo de su estancia en el Mundo Mágico, siempre creyó que todo era posible, que con magia, esfuerzo y un verdadero deseo podría lograr cualquier cosa, que no existían imposibles... pero obviamente estaba equivocado, si existían los imposibles, y uno de ellos era que un hombre no podía embarazarse de otro hombre... por más que ambos se amaran...

El primer sollozo escapó de sus labios, seguido de muchos otros, pronto los sollozos se convirtieron en gemidos que le desgarraban el alma. Se dejó caer de rodillas, a los pies del cuadro que representaba a su hijo, al hijo que nunca vería fuera del lienzo en el que estaba.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tiempo más tarde, casi al atardecer, Draco llegó a casa, dejó como siempre su túnica en el colgador de la entrada y se dirigió a la sala llamando a Harry. No obtuvo respuesta, así que dejó el maletín en uno de los sillones. En cambio, Isis bajó por las escaleras, en su cola sostenía con fuerza una pequeña bolsa que Draco reconoció enseguida. En cuanto la serpiente llegó ante él, vació el contenido de la bolsita, de ella salieron varias fichas en cuya superficie estaba plasmada una letra diferente. Ignorando magistralmente la mirada exasperada que Draco le lanzó, comenzó a formar palabras con las fichas, al cabo de unos segundos, Draco pudo leer lo "escrito" por la serpiente

"_Guarda silencio que Adam esta dormido y no quiero aguantar sus alaridos"_

-Me sorprende tu sutileza – le dijo a la serpiente, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho, y levantaba una ceja de forma elegante. Isis le dirigió una mirada asesina, que Draco ignoró a su vez –. ¿Dónde esta Harry? – Isis volvió a mover las fichas hasta formar otra oración

-"En el estudio"

-¿Supongo que Molly no esta con él? – Isis negó con la cabeza –, bien, puedes seguir con tu labor de niñera

Y sin esperar alguna reacción de parte de la serpiente, pues no se arriesgaría a recibirla, se dirigió hacia el estudio. Isis estaba tentada a lanzarse contra él y morderlo, pero decidió no hacerlo al pensar en que Harry tal vez se enojaría, así que lo único que hizo fue mirarlo molesta y sisear

-_/Más te vale que le quites ese dolor de corazón/_

oOoOoOoOoOo

En cuanto entró al estudio, lo primero que vio fue la estilizada figura de Harry dándole la espalda, mientras cubría con una manta uno de los caballetes donde pintaba.

Se acercó lentamente, extrañado por esa acción, viendo como Harry acariciaba de forma ausente el contorno del objeto. El moreno continuaba dándole la espalda cuando llegó hasta él. Deslizó con suavidad sus manos por la estrecha cintura, notando como el cuerpo al que abrazaba se tensaba ante el contacto. Cuando tuvo ese cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo, notó como la tensión cedía poco a poco.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar que ocurría cuando el moreno se giró de improviso dentro del abrazo.

No tuvo que preguntar nada, pues solo con verlo a los ojos, Draco encontró la respuesta a su pregunta.

Ya no podía retrasar más ese momento…

Harry había comprendido todo.

Las lágrimas que poco a poco mojaban su traje así se lo confirmaban…

Y lo único que pudo hacer por ese hombre al que tanto amaba, fue abrazarlo con mayor fuerza, diciéndole con ese gesto que el dolor no solo sería de él, sino de ambos.

Si, porque él también sufría por la misma razón por la que Harry derramaba esas lágrimas…

Aún en el Mundo Mágico hay imposibles…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y bien? Qué les pareció? Se que ha simple vista parece que la historian o avanza mucho, pero es porque me gusta profundizar en los sentimientos de los personajes para así poder comprenderlos y saber el porque de determinadas acciones. Pero si se fijan bien, notarán que en los capítulos anteriores he dejado pistas sobre lo que será el clímax de la historia, pero de cualquier modo no se preocupen en el siguiente capítulo habrá un poco más de acción, lo prometo.

Otra cosa, acerca de los reviews para responderlo uso la herramienta de _reply_ para quienes tienen cuenta en para los que no había pedido su correo electrónico para hacerles llegar mi respuesta a sus comentarios, algunos lo han hecho lo cual agradezco mucho, para los que no lo hacen, por esta vez responderé aquí aunque espero no ganarme ninguna penalización por hacerlo, pero por favor, para la próxima dejen su correo, si?

**Diggory.-** Lo que pasa es que me gusta hacer las cosas con calma, que se comprenda el porque de determinadas acciones y no solamente llegar directo a la trama central y ya, finito. Me gusta que todo se desarrolle con lentitud, pero si prestaras atención a los capítulos te darías cuenta de que en realidad no va demasiado lento, pues en ellos he puesto varias pistas de lo que será el clímax de la historia. Besos

**Hely.- **Jajaja, cada que intento escribir es necesario llevar a cabo con mi neurona una sesión de tortura… digo de negociaciones, jajaja. A mi también me encanta cuando expresas sus sentimientos. Yo también adoro a esa serpiente! (y no me refiero precisamente a Draco, aunque a él también lo adoro). Claro que no las olvido, pero a veces tengo tanto trabajo que mi neurona esta tan cansada que no puede procesar otra cosa que no sea dormir, pero prometo esforzarme más. Besos.

**Kendra duvoa.- **Si, será duro el proceso pero te aseguro que uno quedará embarazado. Nos vemos.

Ahora sí, nos vemos y no olviden sus comentarios!


	8. Esperanza

**CAPITULO OCHO.- Esperanza**

El estudio donde Harry pintaba era una bella habitación que transmitía una placentera sensación de paz, pero al mismo tiempo imponía cierto respeto, tal vez porque era un lugar sagrado para el moreno, por lo tanto de alguna manera le parecía que estaba invadiendo un recinto destinado a alabar la obra que las manos de Harry se encargaban de crear, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir como propios los sentimientos y pensamientos que el moreno vertía en cada uno de sus lienzos.

El lugar estaba constituido por una amplia habitación, de techos altos y pisos de madera, iluminada por una cálida luz generaba el ambiente idóneo para pintar.

Pegada a la pared se encontraba una larga mesa manchada de pintura y con todo tipo de pinceles y tizas de colores; aquí y allá se veían lienzos pequeños e inmaculados y grandes latas abolladas llenas de trementina y aceite de linaza.

Le gustaba ver como su pareja era absorbido por una gama de colores que le llamaban, que le envolvían hasta ser partícipes de aquellas maravillosas obras, donde transmitía viejos recuerdos, sensaciones, sueños y deseos…

Y era una muestra de estos últimos lo que observaba con detenimiento.

Con los labios fuertemente apretados, las manos cerradas en puño encajándose las uñas, los ojos grises observando fijamente ese punto que hacía que algo dentro de él se retorciera con fuerza.

El enorme caballete se imponía ante él como si una bestia dispuesta a atacarlo se tratase.

Sin embargo, no había tal bestia, ni siquiera algo que representara algún peligro para su integridad física, no, no había nada que atentara contra su vida, al menos no de esa forma…

Pero había algo en ese dibujo que podía destruirlo y no sólo a él, sino a la persona que más amaba, destruir la felicidad que tanto les había costado, destruir incluso… el amor que se profesaban.

Enojado y frustrado, desvió su vista del dibujo para posarla sobre algunas de las otras pinturas que Harry había creado.

Una llamó su atención.

En ella se encontraban los tres integrantes de una familia, su familia.

El fondo era el mismo que la sala de su hogar, donde resaltaba el sofá de tres plazas situado junto a la chimenea que en ese momento crepitaba. Ambos yacían acostados sobre ese sofá; él rodeaba a Harry con uno de sus brazos, mientras el moreno apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco, también sobre su pecho y hecha un ovillo se encontraba Isis, quien en ese momento tenía la piel de un color verde oscuro.

Suspiró abatido.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre el dibujo que la tarde anterior su moreno había creado y el cual seguramente había sido el detonante para que Harry sufriera de esa forma. La expresión de su rostro cambió drásticamente, pasando del enojo a la profunda tristeza.

Los ojos grises perdieron su brillo al admirar, no a la bestia de hace un momento, sino a la pequeña criatura nacida del corazón de su pareja.

Un hermoso y pequeño bebé.

El trajecito azul cielo brillando ligeramente gracias a los matices que Harry le había dado, las manos y piernas regordetas en un tono muy claro, dándole la apariencia de una piel pálida, el pequeño rostro de rasgos afilados y aristocráticos, justo como los heredados por su familia; una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus propios labios cuando notó la silueta de una cabellera negra que parecía imposible de peinar.

Sin poder evitar el impulso que le obligó a hacerlo, su brazo se extendió, temblando ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, hasta que su mano tocó el lienzo donde se dibujaban las facciones del rostro: sus dedos acariciaron con lentitud los pómulos finos y sonrosados, delinearon los pequeños labios ligeramente rojizos y curvados en una tierna sonrisa, ascendió hasta llegar a la nariz respingada y por último, los ojos color plata…

Unos ojos idénticos a los suyos.

¿Era así como Harry se imaginaba a su hijo? ¿Al hijo de ambos?

No pudiendo soportar más, alejó su mano de aquel dibujo. Desvió su vista no queriendo consumirse por el dolor que comenzaba a agobiarlo, su mirada estaba empañada, pero no lloraría, ya habían sido suficientes lágrimas, tenía que conservar su entereza, o entonces ambos caerían, Harry junto con él.

Se dirigió al piano situado un poco más lejos, llegando a él se sentó en el banquillo. Una de sus manos se deslizó sobre las teclas en una caricia fantasmal. Acomodando sus manos sobre las piezas blancas se dispuso a exteriorizar sus emociones a través de sus acordes.

Las primeras notas comenzaron a envolver el ambiente, ricas, resonantes, suaves…

A medida que la melodía avanzaba, la desesperación lo hacía también; la fuerza de los acordes se incrementaba junto con el dolor que acechaba su alma.

Los sonidos poseían un sonido vibrante, melancólico y… anhelante, tal y como su corazón estaba en ese momento.

Sus manos acariciaban el teclado con una suave precisión, los ojos cerrados, perdido en la vorágine de sus sentimientos expresados al tocar, el cabello platinado cubriendo sus ojos, ocultando las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir.

Lagrimas que la persona postrada tras el otro lado de la puerta no pudo retener por más tiempo en sus ojos verdes.

**oOoOoOoOoOo  
**

_Querido Harry,_

_Lamento no haber escrito con mayor frecuencia, pero últimamente las cosas aquí han estado algo ajetreadas. ¿Recuerdas cuando mencioné que estaba aprendiendo magia ancestral con un amigo de mi abuelo? Pues bien, en una de las lecciones sucedió algo realmente extraño, que tiene confundidos a la gran mayoría de los sabios. Verás, en uno de los ritos de purificación, al invocar a los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, (ya sabes, __lo que en el Cosmos se traduce como substancias primeras, Fuego, Aire, Agua y Tierra); éstos se mezclaron de forma realmente sorprendente, y en lugar de envolver a quien sería purificado, formaron sobre la tierra las figuras entrelazadas de un dragón y un león, lo curioso del asunto es que ambas figuras estaban como talladas sobre la superficie, pero el dragón tenía el relieve cubierto de hielo y de la figura del león se desprendían pequeñas llamas, algo que dice mi abuelo no se veía desde hacía casi mil años, cuando los elfos aún convivían con los magos._

_Seguramente te preguntarás que tiene que ver esto con que yo no te haya escrito, la verdad es que el episodio que te acabo de relatar me tiene realmente intrigada, y he decidido investigar más sobre ello, lo que me hace pasar la mayor parte del día estudiando viejos pergaminos y todo tipo de leyendas, y lo que hasta ahora he encontrado es realmente fascinante, cuando te vea te platicaré un poco más sobre ello. Porque ahora voy a mencionar el motivo de esta carta, el cual es el avisarte que tal vez en un par de meses me tengas por allá de visita, eso si logro despegarme de estos libros y logro convencer a Marrianne de que me acompañe. ¿Sabías que Marianne ha terminado sus estudios? ¡¡Ahora es una especialista en mitologías antiguas!! Si vieras todas las leyendas que me cuenta en sus cartas, quedarías tan sorprendido como yo._

_Bueno, no te entretengo más, sólo te digo que antes de regresar a Londres enviaré un mensaje, para que mantengas a ese dragón tuyo bien domadito, no vaya a ser que le regresen los celos compulsivos, y dile a Isis que le llevaré un par de gnomos chinos, verás que le encantarán. Saluda a Ron y Hermione de mi parte._

_Besos,_

_Cho._

La chica con rasgos orientales volvió a leer la carta, asegurándose de haber escrito todo lo que quería contarle a Harry. Al certificarse que esencialmente todo estaba correcto, enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a la pata de una lechuza parda y tras darle las indicaciones para hacerle llegar esa carta a Harry Potter, la vio partir surcando el horizonte.

Hacía un par de años que no veía a sus amigos en Londres, y aunque se mantenían en contacto a través de cartas y algunas conversaciones vía flu, eso no impedía que los extrañara.

Después de la guerra contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, específicamente cuando Harry había sido secuestrado; Marianne, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Harry y ella, habían formado un grupo muy unido, que si bien habían tomado caminos distintos y algo alejados unos de otros (como en su caso), aún seguían en contacto, tratando de que su amistad no se perdiera en la distancia. Era por eso que ahora estaba muy interesada en regresar a Londres, quería reunirse con todos ellos y charlar como en los viejos tiempos, tomar un café o ir a algún lugar para bailar y divertirse.

Además, estaba el pequeño asunto del ritual de purificación, y si lo que ella y Marianne suponían, era correcto, necesitarían estar en Londres lo antes posible.

Suspiró.

Estaba muy cansada, y necesitaba un buen y merecido descanso.

-¡Cho! – escuchó que le gritaban –. ¡Tu abuelo necesita que vayas con él! ¡Corre niña, corre!

Realmente le hacía falta relajarse.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

De pie en medio de una de las bodegas en donde guardaban parte de las bromas que vendían, sus ojos azules permanecían fijos en la nueva producción de bromas y juguetes que pronto saldrían al mercado.

Se trataba de una nueva gama que iba dirigida hacia bebés y niños menores de cinco años; era un mercado al que nunca habían pensado acceder, pero la demanda era mucho y ellos habían tenido que responder, y luego de haber contado su experiencia con Adam a Fred y George, ellos habían ideado una serie de juguetes que estaban en fase de prueba.

Precisamente en ese momento se encontraba probando uno de los nuevos artefactos, que consistía en una esfera transparente con dos diminutos alas, muy semejante a una snicht, pero hecha de un material que asemejaba al cristal, sin embargo, en su interior contenía un conjuro de luminosidad que cambiaba de color, hecha para iluminar la habitación de los niños por la noche para que no quedara en penumbras, además contaba con otro conjuro que al activarlo, diversas melodías brotaban de la esfera, algunas eran arrullos para dormir al pequeño, otras eran más alegres para invitarlo a reír, además tenía otro encantamiento para levitar a determinada altura y no escaparse de un determinado radio alrededor del niño.

Sin embargo, Sirius no prestaba atención a la melodía ni al revoloteo de la esfera, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí, para ser exactos se encontraban centrados en Harry.

Desde la visita que había hecho a su ahijado y en donde había intentado ser niñero de Adam, un pensamiento no había dejado de rondarlo, un pensamiento que le atormentaba y le hacía retomar aquella actitud en contra de Draco Malfoy por haber privado a Harry de la oportunidad de ser padre.

Harry nunca podría ser padre si continuaba al lado de esa serpiente; él lo había visto con Adam, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban al verlo, el como lo tomaba en sus brazos y le cuidaba, ahí estaba ese sentimiento, la necesidad de tener un hijo, ese deseo que ahora se tornaba imposible.

Hizo a un lado la esfera que revoloteaba frente a su rostro.

¿Qué diría James de todo esto? ¿Qué haría Lily?

No solo Harry se estaba privando de la oportunidad de formar una familia propia, sino que estaba privando al apellido Potter de tener un descendiente, una de las pocas familias que cuya ascendencia se remontaba desde milenios antes de la era de Merlín se perdería si Harry no llegaba a tener un hijo propio, un hijo de su sangre, de su magia.

Él fue testigo de cómo Malfoy, Snape y Dumbledore lucharon contra las cláusulas mágicas que rodeaba a la mansión Malfoy para que aceptara a Harry como un integrante de la familia, y aún recordaba el enojo y la humillación que sintió cuando sólo esa mansión fue objeto de tan minuciosos encantamientos que hacían quedar a Harry como "el amante" en lugar de "el esposo", ¿y la mansión de James? ¿Y las propiedades de los Potter? ¿Por qué nadie se acordó de hacer las mismas modificaciones para que Malfoy fuera "el amante de Potter"? Eso solo dejaba a Harry como un arribista, como… un cualquiera

¡¡Y Harry se merecía mucho más!!

Y lo peor de todo era que nadie se había molestado en explicarle a Harry todo lo que conllevaba el que casi hubiera renunciado a su apellido, porque cada vez que él había intentado hablar del tema con su ahijado, Remus o Dumbledore se lo impedían y le habían hecho jurar que no le diría nada hasta que llegara el momento, ¡¿y cuando llegaría ese maldito momento?! Estaba cansado de esperar y de ver como Harry vivía en una burbuja de felicidad que en cualquier momento podría romperse y salir lastimado, y temía que las heridas fueran tan profundas que no pudieran sanar.

Tenía miedo…

Y no sabía que hacer…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Eso es todo, Janeth? – preguntó Draco Malfoy al terminar de firmar los documentos que su secretaria le presentaba.

-Si Señor Malfoy – respondió la chica

-¿Alguna novedad acerca del Consorcio?

-Ninguna, los contratos aún se están redactando de acuerdo a lo acordado la reunión pasada, y el informe acerca de las modificaciones a la Ley de Rechazo de Criaturas Mágicas será enviado esta tarde, señor.

-De acuerdo, es todo Janeth, puedes retirarte – la chica asintió mientras tomaba los documentos ya firmados.

Una vez solo, Draco se permitió relajarse por un momento. Recargó por completo su espalda en el respaldo de su silla, luego aflojó un poco su corbata y finalmente cerró los ojos.

En ese mismo instante, tras sus párpados cerrados, una imagen tomó forma en su mente: el cuadro que Harry dibujó y que él había estado observando esa mañana.

Una de sus manos se enterró entre sus cabellos, en un gesto que normalmente expresaba nerviosismo.

Después de la noche en que él y Harry habían hablado de lo que pasaría cuando Adam Cartier regresara con su madre, las cosas entre ellos habían estado un poco... tensas.

No habían hablado específicamente de lo que realmente significaba la partida del _banshee_, y pese a las palabras exactas, Draco sabía que Harry lo había comprendido todo, prueba de ello era el cuadro que había dibujado y las lágrimas que derramó la noche anterior cuando lo encontró en el estudio, seguramente producto de haber comprendido lo que ese dibujo significaba, y lo imposible de su deseo.

Un deseo que, por supuesto, Draco compartía.

Él también deseaba un hijo, y su deseo contenía la misma fuerza e intensidad que el deseo de Harry, pero era conciente de que se trataba de un imposible. Por eso mismo se había opuesto con tanto ahínco a encariñarse con ese bebé, porque sabía que al final sería aún más doloroso para él, pero no pudo hacer nada contra la decisión de su pareja... y ahora...

Ahora estaban en un punto crítico de su relación.

No podían continuar de esa forma, evadiendo el tema que los tenía en esa situación de dolorosa resignación, debía de existir alguna manera de resolver lo que les sucedía, de lo contrario...

No, no quería pensar en las consecuencias, mejor no pensar en eso.

Draco permaneció en la misma posición por unos minutos más. Sus ojos de plata reflejaban la lucha interna que se desarrollaba en ese momento. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, y lamentablemente ya no podía continuar ignorándolas, pues era conciente de que entre más tiempo pasase, más doloroso sería.

Con un suspiro de frustración y con la elegancia que siempre lo había caracterizado, se puso de pie, tomó su capa, se dirigió a la chimenea, tras tomar un puñado de polvos floo se introdujo en ella para luego arrojar los polvos, pronunciando con voz clara:

-Despacho del Profesor Snape.

Enseguida llamas azules rodearon su cuerpo, para ser transportado al interior de Hogwarts, más específicamente a las mazmorras.

Llegó al despacho de su ex-profesor. Se sacudió un poco de cenizas que habían osado caer sobre su capa, y procedió a adentrarse por el lugar.

Desde siempre él había sido uno de los privilegiados en tener acceso al despacho de Severus Snape, y cuando salió de Hogwarts eso no había cambiado. Desde su despacho y casa tenía abierta una red floo privada que daba directamente hacia ese lugar, tenía entrada libre para ir y venir en cualquier momento, así que sabía que Severus no se molestaría si llegaba de improviso.

Buscó a Severus con la mirada sin encontrarlo, tal vez se encontraría impartiendo alguna clase. Hizo un gesto desinteresado. Bien, sino estaba, él buscaría la forma de distraerse.

Así que recordando el maravilloso laboratorio que Severus poseía, se dirigió hacia él. Llegó hasta el armario donde guardaba los ingredientes, Snape poseía su propio material privado, el cuál incluía, entre otras cosas, materiales no disponibles en la estantería de cualquier estudiante promedio, incluso, muchos de los ingredientes eran dificilísimos de encontrar, como pueden ser cuernos de bicornios o pieles de serpientes arbóreas africanas.

Tras hacer una minuciosa inspección, se decidió por hacer el "Filtro de la Paz", sólo Merlín sabía que lo necesitaba con urgencia en ese momento.

Así que preparó el caldero junto con el fuego, tomó algunos frascos con ingredientes entre los que se encontraban polvo de ópalo y jarabe de eléboro; los acomodó todos en el orden en que los utilizaría. Estudió la pequeña balanza de cobre hasta estar seguro de que no tenía ninguna falla y mediría correctamente los ingredientes. Con todo lo necesario listo, comenzó con la preparación de la poción.

Una figura se quedó estática, con la mano en la puerta de su despacho, sin acabar de empujarla del todo. No obstante, desde ese ángulo podía ver perfectamente al joven sin ser visto. Draco tenía el rostro inexpresivo, y para alguien que no lo conociese como él lo hacía, pensaría que sólo estaría perdiendo el tiempo en hacer una poción, pero él sabía que no sólo era eso.

Algo no iba bien.

Observó con detenimientos los ingredientes alineados pulcramente, Draco estaba elaborando el "Filtro de Paz", una poción que calma la ansiedad y alivia los nervios, sólo ese era un motivo suficiente para saber que Draco no se encontraba tan tranquilo como aparentaba.

Lo vio remover tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, lo dejo hervir a fuego lento durante siete minutos exactos y luego añadir dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro.

Sin duda, Draco era extraordinario en el área de hacer pociones, no sólo lo demostraba en la medición precisa de los ingredientes, ni en la sincronía de sus movimientos, no, lo demostraba en la elegancia de cada movimiento que realizaba, exudando seguridad, pero sobre todo, disfrutando de lo que hacía, obteniendo la tranquilidad y serenidad que buscaba, no en la poción, sino en el proceso de _hacer _la poción, convirtiéndolo todo en un arte incapaz de pasar desapercibido.

Draco tendría un futuro donde el éxito y el renombre estarían asegurados si hubiese aceptado aquella propuesta de Dumbledore para aceptar la plaza de Profesor de Pociones en la Universidad Mágica de Londres, simplemente con un poco de tiempo y con esa obstinación tan característica de Draco, él hubiera sobresalido en el campo de la Investigación en Filtros y Pociones, y la mejor prueba de ello era la poción para comprender el pársel en la que se encontraba trabajando.

Pero lamentablemente el apellido Malfoy no sólo traía consigo los beneficios de una posición acaudalada, sino también el rigor de ciertas normas que debía cumplir.

Y seguramente por una de aquellas normas, Draco se encontraba en su despacho, tratando de ahogar el estrés en el "Filtro de Paz", y podía asegurar aún más que el motivo de ese estrés tenía nombre y apellido:

_Harry Potter_.

Aunado el hecho de cierta criatura recién ingresada a la "familia" de Draco.

Bien, había esperado esa visita desde hacía tiempo, al parecer la llegada de ese chiquillo había hecho que al fin el orgullo Malfoy cediera. De acuerdo, era hora de hablar con Draco seriamente.

Entró a su despacho justo cuando Draco extinguía la flama debajo del caldero, el joven Malfoy le lanzó una mirada de reojo al mismo tiempo que servía un poco de poción en una copa y la dejaba enfriar sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días Draco – lo saludó Severus

-Buenos días Severus

-Inesperada visita –le dijo después de unos instantes –. ¿Ya comiste?

-Aún no.

-Bien, ordenaré algo para los dos. No tengo ánimos de soportar el alboroto en el Gran Comedor

Draco sonrió burlonamente, una de las cosas que Severus seguiría odiando en este mundo, sería el escándalo que los alumnos provocaban en el Gran Comedor.

Tras unos minutos en donde un afanoso elfo doméstico les sirvió la comida, ambos hombres se sentaron uno frente a otro en la salita de las habitaciones de Severus.

Draco comía en silencio, degustando sin mucho interés los platillos.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Severus al cabo de unos minutos de haber terminado. Draco observaba la copa de bronce en donde el "Filtro de Paz" reposaba –. Supongo que no habrás venido hasta mi humilde morada sólo para hacer una simple poción que bien podrías haber hecho en ese maravilloso laboratorio que tienes en tu casa, ¿cierto?

Ante la mención de su casa, su pensamiento rápidamente se enfocó en aquel dibujo hecho por Harry. De un solo movimiento se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió su contenido.

-Tomaré eso como un "las cosas no esta bien en casa" – le dijo Snape con sarcasmo, para luego ver como Draco depositaba la copa sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo –, y eso como un "tienes toda la maldita razón"

Draco le dirigió una mirada molesta.

-Odio el que me conozcas tan bien – le dijo en un susurro.

-Son las ventajas de conocerte desde que un elfo te cambiaba los pañales.

-No me hables de pañales, por favor – le pidió, llevándose una mano al cabello.

-De acuerdo. Por ese comentario deduzco que tu estado de ánimo tan… _eufórico… _tiene que ver con el niño que 'adoptaron' – le reiteró más que preguntar.

-Totalmente.

Guardaron silencio. Severus esperando que Draco ordenara sus pensamientos y Draco tratando de hacer lo que el Profesor esperaba que hiciera.

El rubio slytherin observaba el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular:

Su anillo del dragón.

El anillo que, atado al cuello de Isis, Harry le había obsequiado un día de San Valentín hacía más de cinco años.

El anillo que los unía en un lazo invisible, pero irrompible. No solo porque se tratará de magia antigua y muy poderosa, sino porque esa magia estaba unida a sus corazones, estaba unida al amor que se profesaban y a la esencia de sus corazones:

Un fénix y un dragón.

Movió sus dedos logrando que los diamantes del anillo destellaran.

¿En verdad ese lazo era irrompible?

¿En verdad esa magia era tan poderosa que lograría mantenerlos unidos pese a todo?

¿Hasta de... lo imposible?

Pasados unos momentos, Draco se puso de pie, caminó atravesando la sala hasta llegar a una ventada con vista al Bosque Prohibido. Aún recordaba aquella primera sanción en donde lo enviaron junto a Harry al Bosque Prohibido en busca de algún unicornio herido y la cosa que los estaba hiriendo. Como deseaba hace retroceder el tiempo hasta volver a ser un niño de 11 años cuya única preocupación era llamar la atención de aquel chiquillo de ojos esmeralda.

Suspiró.

-Poco tiempo después de la caída del Señor Oscuro – comenzó Draco con voz pausada –, cuando Harry aún estaba inconciente, y los ritos funerarios de mi padre habían terminado, mi madre habló conmigo respecto a mi relación con Harry, en específico, sobre una cuestión con la que tarde o temprano tendríamos que lidiar.

Severus lo observó desde su sofá, conciente de que no debía interrumpir hasta que Draco terminara de desahogarse.

-En aquel entonces, yo le respondí a mi madre que lidiaría con ello llegado el momento, ingenuamente pensé que ese momento tardaría muchísimos años en presentarse. Cada que aquel recuerdo llegaba a mi, o que mi madre insistía en tratar el tema, yo lo evitaba, aludiendo a que aún no era el momento, en que era muy joven, en que no había prisa. Mil pretextos brotaron de mis labios para postergar el momento de hablar sobre ello con Harry, y Harry mismo nunca había tocado el tema, tal vez porque no lo ha pensado, o tal vez porque nada a su alrededor se lo recordaba… hasta hace poco.

-Sabes bien las normas y costumbres por las que se rige mi apellido, la mayoría obligadas por contratos mágicos y pactos de sangre y pese a todo, mi amor por Harry nunca dudó hasta el grado de pasar por alto un par de contratos y modificar algunos de los pactos de sangre para que Harry fuese aceptado como mi pareja, sin contar las opiniones en contra y los intentos de sabotear nuestra relación por no ser la "apropiada", pero aún así fui inflexible en mi decisión.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, él mismo había estado al lado de Draco en cada uno de los penosos procesos...

-Amo a Harry, lo amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien, con ese amor desinteresado, que no pide ni exige nada a cambio, algo tan distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Harry es aquello que me hace sentir pleno, tanto como hombre como ser viviente, no es el dinero, ni el reconocimiento como uno de los postulados más jóvenes para ser Ministro en algunos años, mucho menos el haber logrado sacar a flote las empresas familiares, no es nada de eso… es Harry. Tal vez todo esto que te menciono lo hubiera logrado sin Harry, pero el tenerlo a mi lado ha hecho que cada triunfo tenga un sabor más dulce, porque lo comparto con él.

Lo amo, y sé que él me ama tanto como yo, pero el amor a veces no es suficiente… al menos no lo es… para llegar a tener un hijo de él…

Se giró hasta estar frente a Severus que lo observaba impasible desde el sofá. Bien, Draco había aceptado que era lo que lo tenía en ese estado de estrés, permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que aún faltaba para que Draco terminara de desahogarse.

-Soy un Malfoy – continuó, sus ojos grises mostrando la tormenta que se llevaba a cabo en su interior –, y como tal, tengo obligaciones que cumplir como la de dar un heredero a la familia para preservar su estirpe. No puedo adoptar un hijo, porque no llevaría mi sangre, y mi estirpe mágica se extinguiría conmigo, y ni que decir de la estirpe de Harry, pero tampoco puedo tener un hijo con alguien que no sea Harry, sé que él nunca me lo perdonaría por más de acuerdo que estemos en el asunto, ambos nos sentiríamos mal con el otro y con nosotros mismos, él se hundiría en el dolor y la decepción de no ser capaz de darme un hijo, se sentiría humillado, relegado al tener que cuidar el hijo de otra, o simplemente no sería capaz de separar al bebé de su madre biológica y se sentiría un obstáculo para lo que él creería mi felicidad. Y yo… yo me moriría al verlo sufrir, al saber que yo causé ese sufrimiento, de no ser capaz de darle ese hijo que sé él también desea.

-Y Adam no ha hecho más que precipitar las cosas – le dijo Snape en el mismo tono de voz práctico.

Draco giró nuevamente hacia la ventana.

-Él sólo ha hecho que tome conciencia de que ya no puedo postergar más el tratar este asunto con Harry – murmuró con la vista perdida en algún punto de Bosque Prohibido.

-Será doloroso… para ambos…

-Ya lo es, Severus. Desde un principio me dolió el sólo ver como Harry cuidaba de ese bebé sin ser suyo, me dolió el ser conciente que Harry nunca podrá tratar así a un bebé que sea nuestro, mío y de él, que nunca podrá cargarlo y alimentarlo, que nunca lo veré cambiar pañales y bañarle, que Isis no hará guardia bajo la cuna cuidando a nuestro bebé. Y sé también que para Harry es igual de doloroso que para mi.

-Si tan sólo… hubiera una forma… - dejó inconclusa la frase, pues bien sabía que no había forma de que un hombre quedase embarazado de otro.

Severus respetó su silencio, conciente de que en ese momento era lo que Draco más necesitaba. Era doloroso y frustrante no tener la solución para todo, él lo sabía por experiencia propia, pero era aún peor el que en el proceso se dañara a quien amaba...

Tal vez...

No.

Era demasiado peligroso y eso sólo causaría aún más daño a los chicos, lo mejor era no mencionar nada al respecto.

-¿Deseas más "Filtro de Paz"? – le preguntó después de unos minutos –. Aún queda bastante en el caldero.

-¿Un brindis? – una sonrisa que intentó ser sarcástica se formó en los labios pálidos del rubio.

-¿Por qué no? – Severus se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia un estante de donde extrajo una copa para él, luego de servirse volvió a tomar su lugar frente a Draco –. Brindemos por esa maravillosa poción para comprender el pársel en la que estás trabajando, sin duda una excelente muestra de tu capacidad de investigación y destreza en el arte de hacer pociones.

Los ojos de plata mostraron una mirada triste, tanto era el dolor que mostraban que Severus Snape no pudo evitar sentirse perturbado.

-Ojalá que esa capacidad y destreza pudieran servir para cumplir nuestro deseo – murmuró Draco bebiendo un nuevo trago de "Filtro de Paz" .

-Draco, ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ti...

-No te preocupes Severus – le dijo sin intentar componer su expresión, estando a punto de beber un poco más de la poción, se detuvo a medio camino. – Tu eres maestro de pociones – le dijo como si acabara de darse cuenta.

-Me alegra que lo hayas notado – respondió con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte del rubio.

-Me refiero a que tu debes de conocer, sino todas, la mayor parte de las pociones que a través de la historia se han creado – aclaró, y Severus temió por lo que seguramente Draco le diría –. Debes conocer una poción que pueda hacer que un hombre conciba...

-Draco no...

-Y si no es una poción, tal vez un ritual de transferencia de magia – continuó sin escuchar la interrupción.

-No muchacho...

-¿Lo sabes? – preguntó anhelante –. ¿Existe alguna poción o ritual? ¿Los hay?

La mirada esperanzada le caló en lo más profundo de su ser, no deseaba ser él quien destrozara esa pequeña esperanza que refulgía en los ojos grises de quien había aprendido a querer como un hijo, haciéndolo dudar acerca de la respuesta que debía de dar, duda que el rubio notó.

-Dudas – murmuró –. Entonces... es posible.

-No Draco, no lo es.

-Claro que si – refutó el rubio, su mirada resplandeciendo con decisión –. Estas mintiéndome, existe algún medio para que podamos concebir de la forma que deseamos, pero si dudaste al decírmelo, significa que es algo peligroso.

Viéndose totalmente desarmado, Severus no tuvo otro remedio que decir la verdad.

-Una poción – y antes de que Draco replicara –, pero no pienso decirte de cual se trata, eso tendrás que investigarlo por ti mismo, pero he de decirte que el precio que hay que pagar para que eso sea posible... es demasiado caro.

-No me importa – le dijo, la copa que sostenía fue depositaba sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo, tomó su capa, al llegar a la chimenea tomó los polvos floo lanzándolos dentro de ella, y antes de entrar giró hacia quien consideraba casi como a un padre –. Pagaré el precio que sea necesario con tal de ver feliz a Harry – y se adentró en las llamas azules, gritando su destino para luego desaparecer.

-No sabes lo que dices, Draco – murmuró el profesor de pociones –. No lo sabes.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le costaba continuar con su camino, sus pies le quemaban de tantas heridas que tenían y las piernas le temblaban a cada paso que daba. Tenía hambre, sed y sueño; estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente; su cuerpo le gritaba que parara, que se dejara caer y permitir que la muerte la envolviera y terminara con su padecer… pero no, su sed de venganza era mayor que el dolor que le azotaba.

Un paso más y sus piernas fallaron haciéndola caer, la piel de sus rodillas y manos se rompió y comenzó a sangrar; maldijo con los dientes fuertemente apretados, tratando de tragarse el grito de dolor y frustración que pugnaba por salir y desgarrar su garganta de la misma manera que sus ropas lo estaban.

Lagrimas de rabia empañaron sus ojos, comenzando a surcar el demacrado rostro lleno de tierra y rasguños, atrás había quedado la tersa piel y las finas ropas, el cabello brillante y sedoso, ya no poseía riquezas, estaba literalmente en la calle, sin nada ni nadie que la acogiera, era una proscrita.

Pero se vengaría, si, porque la venganza era de lo único que se alimentaba, era lo que la mantenía viva en medio de esa miseria que la rodeaba, se vengaría de quienes la habían orillado a esa inmundicia, de quienes le habían arrebatado todo, los haría pagar cada lágrima, cada grito de frustración y de rabia, cada herida de su cuerpo, cada humillación…

Y pagarían con su propio dolor, no con lagrimas de sangre, sino con dolor, puro y llano dolor.

Por eso se encontraba ahí, a los pies de ese risco, donde un largo trecho lleno de rocas y espinas le abría camino a la entrada de lo que sería su venganza, porque la obtendría aunque para ello tuviera que vender su alma…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Y este capítulo terminó. Tal vez esperaban un poco más, yo esperaba más, pero me di cuenta que el capítulo saldría del doble de tamaño que este y que no lo terminaría en muuuucho tiempo, así que decidí cortarlo y publicar esta parte, así al menos sabrían que sigo existiendo y aunque lento, sigo escribiendo mis historias.**

**Tal vez vean la historia un poco lenta, pero necesitaba introducirlos a la vida de nuestros protagonistas y eso incluye no solo lo que hacen en sus vidas sino sus sentimientos, verán que en el próximo capítulo más cosas se sabrán y ya podremos llegar a lo que será el nudo de esta historia.**

**Una cosa más, la Cho que aparece en esta historia esta basada en la Cho del tercer y cuarto libro, no en el quinto donde muestra su real personalidad al ser una soplona y autodepresiva, y la coincidencia del nombre de Marianne con el de Marietta, es sólo eso: coincidencia, para mayor información sobre estos dos personajes (Cho y Marianne) por favor ver mi fic "Por un Juego", hago esta aclaración para evitar confusiones y problemas con personajes OC.**

**Estoy en proceso de responder sus lindos comentarios, ténganme paciencia, lamentablemente mi trabajo y el lugar donde esta ubicado mi escrito no me dan mucha privacidad, pero me buscaré la oportunidad de terminar de responderles.**

**Bueno, solo me queda pedirles aún más paciencia, estoy con los tramites de mi boda y eso ocupa casi todo mi tiempo libre, que ya de por sí es poco, pero intentaré continuar con mis historias pronto, les aseguro que no las dejaré abandonadas.**

**Nos vemos,**

**Sailor Earth.**


End file.
